A Second Chance
by ZeroX20
Summary: Yuna is given the chance to relive the days of her pilgrimage in the hope of saving a certain dream R&R Chapter 30 is up
1. Default Chapter

A Chance At so Much More

By ZeroX20

In this story the good and perfect ending never happend so Yuna is still thinking about Tidus.

Its a few months after Vegnagun

Disclaimer: I dont own FFX and X-2 Square Enix does

The _Italics_ are thoughts

Yuna sat on her bed tears streaking down her face. She had just had another dream of him _"I Cant take it anymore". _She got out of her bed and stumbled over to her dresser and opened it to find out she had only one outfit left. _"Damn it" _she pulled out the old dress and examined it _" I never wanted to wear my summoner outfit again" _she turned around to the dresser again checking for any other piece of clothing "_Itll have to do". _After she put on the dress she stepped out of her hut and into the quiet Besaid night. Yuna looked around the quiet village her eyes fell upon the old temple of Yevon. _"It couldnt hurt to try" _Yuna slowly walked in the temple. She took a quick look around nobody was there not even the priest. She walked into the cloister of trials luckily for her it was already done. Yuna brushed her hand against the ancient walls as she walked down the steps. _"I wonder if Tidus had trouble with the trials" _From what Wakka told her Tidus ran into the trials alone. And when he finally decided to help Tidus had already completed the trials. Yuna giggled at the thought of the love of her life cursing at a door that just wont open. "_He was smarter than everybody thought he was". _Yuna stopped when she reached the elevator to the Chamber of the Fayth. _"Well here goes nothing" _ Yuna stepped on the elevator and it proceeded downwards.

Yuna felt a shiver as she entered the Chamber of the Fayth _"I havent been here in so long". _Yuna looked at the hole where the Fayth had once been. She got on her knees and started to pray _"Fayth" _Yuna noticed the temperature in the room go down dramatically but she continued praying._ "Please give me a second chance" _the very ground Yuna kneeled on started to shake. She however did not move she needed to finish her prayer _"A second chance with him"_ Yuna felt some thing surge through her body sending her to the hard floor. She suddenly felt exhausted she looked at the dark hole once again. There floating above the it was the familiar figure of the fayth looking at her a faint smile on its hooded face _"So it will be done" _ its voice rang through her head as the darkness took her.

Well heres a whole new story for you guys I hope you guys liked this beggining and dont worry the chapters should get longer as the story progresses Thanx and please Review it really helps me out - ZeroX20


	2. A Summoner?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own a damn thing

Sorry if this chapter sux

As usual the _Italics _are thoughts

Yuna raised her tired head from the ground _"Owie". _She rubbed her aching head. Yuna tried to stand up but she was exhusted. After a few more failed attempts Yuna managed to stand. She slowly made her way to the door. She stopped when she heard voices coming from the other side. "What are you doing here didnt think we could handle it" Yuna heard Lulu say to someone. _"Handle what" _Yuna then heard blabbering from another familiar voice _"Wakka" _Yuna was about to open the door. Until she heard another voice "Is the summoner okay?". Yuna almost fell over when she heard this voice it was a voice so innocent and carefree it could only come from one person she knew _"Tidus". _Yuna quickly pounded on the glyph for the door to open.

The door slowly opened revealing a group of people to Yuna. Her eyes went to the person at the end of the stairs. _"Kimahri?" _the blue ronso stood silently watching Yuna as always. Her eyes then went to the two people near the door way there behind Lulu and Wakka stood a very confused blonde young man who Yuna instantly recognized "Tidus"she nearly screamed Yuna started to go down the stairs but her tired feet gave out from under neath her. Kimahri quickly ran up to catching her before she hit the ground.

Yuna quickly squirmed free from his grasp she was going to make a break for Tidus but Lulu and Wakka were in her way. "What happend" Lulu asked. "Are you a summoner?" Wakka asked.Yuna either ignored them or didnt hear them because she didnt answer she was to busy trying to get to Tidus. The blonde blitzer looked rather uncomfortable standing in the room so confused so he made way to the entrance. Leaving a confused and desperate Yuna. "Yuna did you become a summoner" Lulu asked yet again. Yuna froze when she heard that question. "Lulu Im high summoner remember" Yuna told her. "Did you hit your head or something" Wakka said in his heavy Besaidian accent. Yuna gave Wakka a confused look "Dont you guys remember we defeated Sin two years ago" she told all of them. "Yuna you just came to pray for your first Aeon your pilgrimage hasnt even started yet" Lulu put a comforting hand on Yunas shoulder.

Without saying anything kimahri came over and picked Yuna into his arms "Yuna need rest" he simply stated. Yuna protested a few times but eventually shut up _"Whats wrong with everybody". _The four of them piled into the elevator. Yuna could hear Wakka and Lulu talking about something in front of her. "First a kid who claims hes from Zanarkand and now this" Wakka whispered to Lulu.

-------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is also to short ive been having alot of writers block also iv been working on Rikku The Nanny.

Also if you guys have any suggestions or Questions feel free to e-mail me no stupid crap though

Thanx to the Reviewers from Ch.1

Please Review it really helps- ZeroX20


	3. Him

Chapter 3

To the Reviewers: Thanx for liking my story idea and thanx to DJ Rikku for the enthusiasim (Did I spell that right) also to Amber Spirit i was going to remove the story but since you guys like it ill keep going. Oh and im glad you like the story.

Disclaimer: Dont own a thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimahri took Yuna to Wakkas hut for rest. Shutting the hut and standing guard outside. Yuna sat inside confused to no extent. She had kept trying to tell them she had already done her pilgrimage but they only thought she was hellucinating from exhaustion. _"Wheres Tidus" _her mind kept wandering to the blonde blitzer who had dissapeared since the temple. Yuna laid into the soft bed. A bunch of blankets bunched in the corner caught her eye. _"Wakka sure is messy" _She just rolled over facing away from the pile. "**Yawn**". Yuna immediately jumped up from her bed that definitely wasnt her yawning.

The pile of blankets rolled over slightly. Yuna reached for her guns. Only to grab air _"Dammit" _she cautiously approached the blankets. The blankets yet again rolled over. A devious idea formed in Yunas head "Water" she said aiming toward the blankets. Instantly water poured down soaking whoever was in the pile. "Holy Crap" the person screamed as he jumped out of the piles. Yuna froze she had just drenched Tidus. The blitzer stood in front of her wet from head to toe but not seeming to care his eyes were locked on Yuna.

Yuna didnt know what to do the man she had searching for was standing in front of her. An awkward silence past between the two as they watched each other. Finally Tidus broke the silence "Uh... hi" he nervously said. Yuna didnt reply frozen to her spot he went on. "I didnt know this was your tent I uh thought it was Wakkas". He made his way to the entrance reaching for the curtain that was the door. "Wait" Yunas voice was so soft Tidus could barely hear it. He turned around only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by Yuna _"Please Stay"._

After she pulled away Yuna giggled at the look on his face. He was completely confused _"I Missed That" _Tidus eventually came back to his senses a huge smile on his face "What was that for" a blush evident on his face. Yuna thought up a lie pretty quickly "A thanks for your help at the temple". Tidus laughed "Then I got to help you out more often. Yuna giggled _"I missed you". _Tidus spoke again "Well yor welcome Miss..." Tidus looked at her for an answer.

"Yuna" she answered. "Right" he extended his hand out to shake hers "Im Tidus". _"I Know" _Yuna gladly shaked his hand. Loving the feeling of being able to touch him again she smiled a real smile. "Well I better go" Tidus said leaving the tent. Yuna wanted to stop him but didnt the smile still on her face she went back to bed _"A Second Chance" _her eyes slowly closed _"With Him"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review-ZeroX20


	4. A Journeys Start

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do Not Own A Damn Thing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna woke up to birds chirping outside the tent. Her now longer hair in her eyes _"I really need a hair cut" _Yuna had stayed up late last night figuring out her predicament. She had decided she needed to tell someone anyone about this _"But who" _she got up and started to pace the room in deep thought. _"Not Wakka or Lulu they'd think Ive gone nuts" _she sat down on the bed cradling her head within her palms. _"Kimahri will think Im working to hard and Im not even supposed to know Rikku or Paine yet" _She let out a sigh _"Then who?". _As if to answer her question she heard a voice coming from outside "Youre giving this to me?". Yuna immediately jumped off the bed and marched outside _"Tidus I can tell Tidus" _her head told her over again. She stepped out of the tent only to be greeted by Tidus swinging around a familiar blue sword _"Brotherhood" _Yunas favorite sword she always felt it connected them in some way.

Yunas gaze went over to Lulu who was standing next to Wakka. Her eyes were locked onto Tidus. Yuna saw something in Lulus eyes that Yuna never knew she felt for Tidus._"Pure anger". _"Hey Yuna" Yunas eyes went over to Tidus who was waving his sword at her and nearly hitting poor Wakka. Yuna laughed at his clumsiness and over to him. Her Summoner garb was starting to bug her immensly since she was now used to less clothing _"Maybe ill change it" _a smirk appeared on Yunas face. She had always wanted to know what Tidus would think of her sphere hunting outfit. _"Maybe if hes lucky". _She walked in front of the group "Are you ready" Lulu asked. Yuna looked dumbfounded "Huh". Wakka spoke up "Today you start your pilgrimage ya". _"Oh right" _Yuna smiled up at her two guardians "Of course". Wakka and Lulu stared at Yuna for a minute "Well lets go" Tidus's cheerful voice broke through the awkward silence. Yuna silently thanked him and started the group up the path. She noticed Tidus lingered in the back looking as if he didnt belong.

Yuna slowed down her pace allowing Lulu and Wakka to pass her up. And started walking next to Tidus. Tidus hadnt noticed her presence his head was down and it looked like he was in deep thought. Yuna also noticed his shoulders seemed to sag a little and he seemed to be dragging his feet. She looked up to Lulu and Wakka who had now reached the monument. Wakka was busy praying for a safe journey and Lulu was looking over to the village no expression was visible on her face. Yuna stuck her arm out in front of Tidus stopping him in his tracks. Tidus moved his gaze over to the young summoner. He looked sad and lost. Yunas mood dropped when she saw Tidus so sad. "Whats wrong" she asked. Tidus's eyes locked onto hers within those deep blue eyes Yuna saw the lonliness he was feeling and the longing for his home _"Zanarkand". _Tidus tried to put on one of his best smiles to mask his emotions but Yuna had learned to look past that on her first pilgrimage. "Im fine" he told her with that he jogged ahead to catch up with Lulu and Wakka. Yuna stood there not moving from her spot _"Did he always feel like that" _Yuna had known he missed Zanarkand but she never knew that he felt so distant from everyone else. _"Maybe I never really noticed it" _Had Yuna been so worried about Spira and her pilgrimage that she never noticed the pain of the man whos soul purpose was to save her and Spira.

Yuna joined the rest of the group just as Wakka was finished praying. Her eyes were stuck on Tidus who had been staring at Wakka like he was an idiot. _"I cant waste this chance" _Yuna motioned the group to move on. Tidus resumed his spot in the back of the group. Yuna thought it was better to leave him to his own thoughts _"I'll talk to him on the boat". _Yuna went on thinking of a way to tell him about her predicament. Her thoughts were interuppted by a roar. Yuna quickly whirled around to look at the group Tidus was missing. She looked around they were at the old ruins where Tidus had fought _"Kimahri" _Yuna quickly ran between Wakka and Lulu to where she remembered the fight had taken place. She got there just in time to see Kimahri performing his jump attack on a injured Tidus. "Watch out" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs. Tidus quickly scrambled out of his spot. Just as Kimahri dug his spear into the ground where Tidus's body had been a second before.

Tidus was pinned against the wall barely being able to stand. Blood trailed down his arms and legs Kimahri had clearly caught him by surprise. He put Brotherhood up defensively.

When Kimahri found out he had missed he quickly let out a roar of intense anger. Then repositioned himself for another attack.

Yuna watched as Kimahri charged at Tidus not wanting hurt her ronso guardian she did the only thing she could think of. Quickly gathering enough energy Yuna focused it towards Kimahri "Stop" she screamed. Kimahri stopped dead in his tracks he stood frozen not even a whisker moved on his face. He was left in a running stance with his spear in one hand ready to attack.

Once Tidus saw that Yuna had somehow stopped his attacker. He let himself fall to the ground dropping Brotherhood beside him. Yuna quickly ran to his side "Are you okay" she asked.

Tidus looked up at her and gave her a grateful smile. "Im okay". He then tried to stand up but only groaned in pain as he fell down again "Or maybe not". Yuna quickly focused her white magic and realeased on the blitzer. Tidus sighed with relief as the magic coursed through his body slowly healing it. Once his wounds were completely healed. He stood up and checked his once damaged arms. Surprised to not even find a scratch. He looked at Yuna who had now also rose to her feet. "Thanks" he told her.

Yuna just nodded and not being able to help herself she quickly enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Some tears escaped from Yunas eyes as she held him tight "I thought I was going to lose you for a second there" Tidus was completely confused however didnt break the hug.

**"Yuna" **Yuna turned around to see Wakka and Lulu staring at her in disbelief. Wakka loked over at the frozen Kimahri "Uh is he okay". Before Yuna could speak up Lulu did"Hes fine Wakka Yuna only cast a stop spell on him". Lulu looked over to Yuna suspicion written all over her face "Yuna I thought you only knew white magic, Stop is a black magic spell a very powerful one at that". Yuna smiled nervously at the black mage "Surprise". Seemingly dissapointed by Yunas answer Lulu didnt say anything else.

After un freezing Kimahri (Who was pissed) they continued on their way down to the docks. Tidus seemed to be a little happier since the incident he was always giving Yuna lingering looks. When they reached the docks Yuna let out a sigh and walked upon the S.S. Liki. _"Here we go"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im finally updating isnt that great probably not but eh.

Im sorry for the wait but school is a bitch (I swear if i go to another pep rally im going to shove a football helmet up someones ass)

So it might take me a while to update most of my stories so please be patient Thanx.

Oh Yeah **PLEASE REVIEW-**ZeroX20


	5. Aurons Chance

Chapter 5

The Farplane a place of the dead the place where the souls of the departed go to find rest. Within these calm fields even the most wild of spirits can find peace a place of pure perfection. _"I hate this place" _A musky old coat brushed against the many beautiful flowers as an old forgotten guardian walked to his favorite spot. Standing at the very corner of the wondreous farplane he sat himself down marveling at all the spirits as they finally found rest. His mind soon wandered to the world he had left behind and the to the people he had gotten close to in particular one certain blonde _"_Auron you stiff" Auron was ripped from his thoughts he cocked a little to the left to see his old friend "Jecht". The old blitzer approached Auron "Where have you been Braska and me have been waiting for you at the bar". Auron smirked at his friend _"Still young at heart"._ "Go ahead, im going to be here for a while". Jecht chuckled at him "You know by the way your acting id swear you fell in love" with that Jecht went on his way leaving Auron alone _"In love?" _Auron couldnt help but laugh. Him in love.

When Aurons had once again quieted down he sat there in peaceful silence. "Sir Auron" Auron sighed he could never be left alone. Auron turned to look at the blonde figure that was approaching him "What happend now". Shuyin playfully frowned at the old samurai "Lennes pissed at me again" Shuyin told him as he sat down next to him. Auron couldnt help but ask "What did you do?". Shuyin shrugged "Its Jechts fault really" Auron noticed a slight laugh in Shuyins voice "Blitzball and women do not mix my friend". Auron didnt want to know any more if it involved Jecht it couldnt be good. The two sat there in silence until finally Shuyin spoke up "So what happend to him". Auron sighed ever since he had met Shuyin he had been telling him Tidus's story and he was just about finished "He faded just like the fayth said". Shuyin nodded "So where is he now". Auron looked up to the entrance of Guadosalam "Hes out in Spira watching over her and comforting her" Auron replied "That is the end of his story".

"Not quite" a voice said. Shuyin and Auron turned around to see a pretty familiar figure standing there. _"Bahamut" _Auron rose to his feet "The stories not quite done yet" the fayth said. Shuyin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean". Even under that big blue hood you could tell the fayth was smiling "The dream will soon be so much more". Auron was getting quite tired of his riddles "What have you done" Auron yelled at the small figure. "Only what the lady summoner wished" The fayth replied "Were giving her and the dream one more chance" Auron instantly grew pale he knew what the fayth was talking about they had discussed this matter before "Do you realize the danger you put them in" Auron exploded on the fayth. The fayth nodded "That is why I have come to ask for your asistance" the fayth added. Auron grew paler "What do you mean". Shuyin was confused but some how caught on "I think hes giving you a chance to live again". The fayth nodded "precisely" he turned to Auron. Who still didnt comprehend what was happening. "Well" the fayth asked. Noticing his friends confusion Shuyin spoke up "Hed love to" the fayth nodded. The next thing Auron knew his world was covered in darkness "Goodbye" Shuyin said to his departing friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really sorry on this being such a short chapter the chapters will get longer again when i get back to Yuna.

Also if your wondering why I made Shuyin friends with Auron and Jecht its because cmon the guy looks exactly like Tidus and when hes not filled with hate he probably acts like Tidus to.

Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter ill try to update as soon and **PLEASE REVIEW **well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	6. An Old Friend

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

------------------------------------------------------------

The S.S. Liki glided through the beautiful Besaidian water. At the front of the ship Yuna stood by herself. Her eyes were staring off into the distance. She was enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing on her face. She looked over her shoulder to see what her companions were doing. Kimahri who was still upset of the whole spell incident stood behind her protecting her like he always did. Lulu was standing to the left of the ship looking out into the water. Wakka was talking to Tidus. Yuna could tell Tidus's attention wasn't on Wakka it was on her. Yuna signaled for him to come. Tidus took the hint and left Wakka talking to himself. Yuna scooted over making room for Tidus.

Tidus positioned himself next to Yuna. Leaning on the ships railing his eyes were looking out to the water. Yuna's eyes however didn't leave him. She was studying his face he seemed to be enjoying the breeze also she couldn't help but say it again "The wind it's nice".

She smiled when she saw Tidus laugh at her dumb comment. Once Tidus quieted down Yuna asked him a question "So you're from Zanarkand". Tidus nodded "You hear that from Wakka". _"No" _Yuna nodded Tidus sighed he sat himself upon the railing so he could look at the red haired Blitzer who was currently trying to start a conversation with Lulu "Wakka he doesn't believe me at all". Yuna smiled to herself and slowly scooted closer to Tidus "But I believe you". She shyly put her hand on top of Tidus's. Her eyes glued to his. A smile slowly crept upon Tidus's face "I..."

Something gave the ship a violent shove interrupting Tidus and sending him and Yuna to the floor. Tidus quickly encircled his hands around Yuna hoping to protect the young summoner. A massive head soon came out of the deep blue water. Yuna looked at the monster in disbelief _"Sin" _In all the excitement of getting Tidus back Yuna had not even thought about the monstrosity.

Sin passed the boat up and headed for a tiny island. Yuna's heart nearly stopped _"No". _Some of the ships crew broke through the now crowded deck and headed for the harpoons. They were aiming to shoot at Sin's fin. "Hey what you doing, Stick a harpoon in him and well all be dragged under" Wakka yelled at the men. One of the men responded "Sins heading for Kilika we got to distract it". The man at the second harpoon looked at Yuna "Our families are in Kilika, forgive us lady summoner".

Still within Tidus's arms Yuna nodded at the men "Oh boy" Wakka grumbled. The men shot at Sin and nailed him right on the fin. The boat jumped violently as it raced to keep up with the monsters pace. Pretty soon three scales flew from Sin and landed on the boats deck. Every one watched as the scales soon turned into monsters.

Tidus didn't waste no time before the sin scales could attack he had already taken care of one of them. Noticing they were under attack the scales started to attack Tidus. "Some help would really be appreciated guys" Tidus yelled as he ducked a spines attack. Three more scales landed on the ship. This time it was Wakka's turn to join the fight. Yuna stood there in a sort of daze not knowing what to do. Lulu soon pulled Yuna to the real world "Yuna well take care of the monsters you get the fin". Yuna looked at her confused as hell "How". Lulu nearly screamed at her "Now's not the time to be playing games Yuna, call the aeon". With that Lulu jumped into the fight to help Tidus and Wakka.

Yuna tried to remember as much as she could about summoning aeons _"Okay let's see if this works". _Yuna readied herself _"Fayth" _she heard the clash of a sword next to her _"Hear My Prayer". _Yuna tried her best to focus but the sound of battle was distracting her _"Lend us your strength". _Before Yuna knew what happened something landed in frontof her with such force it threw her back. Colliding with Tidus who had been trying to get a sin scale away from her. Yuna opened her eyes to expecting to see her first aeon Valefor but was greeted by the awesome form of another powerful aeon. Yuna's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw it _"Bahamut"._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_To My Reviewers:_

Animesdbest: Im glad you really like my story I hope you like this chapter

Amber Spirit: Thanx for the review and im glad you enjoyed what i put about Auron the guys my favorite character i just had to put something about him.

Saturn Stars: Thanx for your review and well im really happy you like this stories idea. IT was something i thought up while waching the perfect ending on X-2 also your story is great.(I Just Had To Say That)

Foreverdreamer101: Thanx for the great review

-----------------------------------------------------

I just felt like i had to thank you guys one by one for putting up with me taking so long to update

I hope this chapter meets your expectations now if youll excuse me **I Really Need A Shower** so **Please Review **SEE YA-ZeroX20


	7. Bahamut

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

Yuna's amazement wasn't even near her guardians. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri stopped dead in their tracks eyes locked onto the massive aeon in front of them. Even the Sinscales looked as if they didn't expect this. For a minute all the fighting stopped. An incredibly awkward silence passed as they watched the aeon that was awaiting orders from its summoner. The silence was broken by a voice behind Yuna "Woah I hope that things on our side" It was Tidus's. Yuna then realized she was practically sitting on his lap. Shaking off the shock the Sinscales immediately started to attack the off guard guardians. Noticing the fighting had once again started Yuna got off Tidus and screamed out "Attack". Bahamut let out an intense roar. And with speed no human can ever accomplish it attacked. Sending its claw right through a Sinscale. It instantly burst into a crowd of pyreflies. Before any one knew what was happening two more Sinscales were taken out by the aeon.

Once the scales noticed the bigger threat than the humans. They redirected their attacks toward Bahamut. The scales jumped on the aeon's massive body. Clinging onto Bahamut the scales bit scratched anything in an attempt to hurt it. The aeon started to feel over whelmed. Immediately tearing off scale after scale killing them on contact. But the more scales Bahamut killed the more came to take their place. Eventually the aeon stopped its attempts to get its attackers off. The aeon remained motionless for a second as the scales scurried around its body. A strange white light soon covered the aeon's body. On the other side of the ship Yuna and her guardians (That includes Tidus) looked on in amazement. The white light soon enveloped Bahamut's entire body. Something in Yuna's head went off _"I remember this attack" _suddenly it hit her _"This is its Impulse attack" _realizing the danger her and her guardians were in "We got to get out of h..." Before Yuna could finish she and her guardians were blown aside by a powerful force. In a flash of white light Yuna felt like she was going to be ripped apart. The very boat itself rocked with such intensity that it nearly capsized. When the blinding white light finally dimmed down a lone figure was able to be seen on the deck. In the middle of all the now departing pyreflies Bahamut remained. A massive claw on the ships deck for support the last attack obviously exhausted the aeon. The aeons eyes were looking upon its now only foe Sin. Bahamut turned to look at Yuna. It looked as if asking permission for something. Yuna nodded at the aeon. Casting a quick look at her friends who had seemed to have recovered fairly well from the last attack Yuna grabbed on to the side of the ship "Grab on to something its going to be a bumpy ride" she told them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey are you okay" Auron opened his one good eye. He was on the street of some city in Spira. Auron looked around he seemed to be in Luca. Lifting himself from the ground. He looked at the man who asked him the question "I'm fine" Auron told the man. The man quickly scanned Auron with his one good eye "Hey you wouldn't happen to be Sir Auron?" Auron nodded. The mans jaw dropped in awe "No way THE Sir Auron the one captains always going on about". A smirk appeared on Auron's face "And you are?" A cocky grin grew on the mans face "The names Gippal".

------------------------------------------------------------------

The others all followed Yuna's advice and quickly grabbed on to something. Bahamut got up on its feet and let out a ear splitting roar. The aeon did a massive back flip landing on all fours and digging its claws deep into the ships deck. It's hovering wheel spinning faster and faster by the second sending electricity into the aeon. Bahamut looked as if it was in extreme pain when it looked like it could take no more the aeon opened its mouth. And a beam of pure energy came out and straight towards Sin's fin. Yuna and her guardians were sent head first into the deck by the aeons attack. With Sin pulling the ship forwards and Bahamut's Mega flare pulling the ship backwards the ropes finally snapped. Disconnecting the boat from Sin. The monster swam away with a wound it won't soon forget. Seeing that Sin was gone Bahamut stopped its attack and let its exhausted body fall to the floor bursting into pyreflies on impact.

Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka picked themselves off the floor. Lulu turned towards Yuna locking her eyes with the young summoner's "We need to talk NOW".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to Reviewers:

Animesdbest: Im glad you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one.

Whiterose55: Woah me coming up with a unique idea thanx for the compliment and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Princess Star Neko: Yeah Yunas gonna have A lot of explaining to do to her guardians and once I think up one ill post the next chapter.

Saturn Stars: Im really glad the last chapter met your expectations and I withheld my promise and updated as soon as I could I hope this chapter doesn't let you down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horale como estan

Well to say the truth im happy with this chapter. I didn't actually think I would update this soon but I made a promise and well I mean to this story is extremely easy to write because all the things that could've happened different in FFX are endless and well your guys reviews really help out wish I could say the same for Mistaken Identity Holy Crap my head hurts every time I think of that story and well im usually focusing on this story. And The Girl Next Door well my mommys calling so **PLEASE REVIEW **SEE YA-ZeroX20


	8. Thank you

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own A Damn Thing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna's guardians looked at her expecting a answer except Tidus who seemed more confused than anything. Around them people started to come out of their hiding places. Yuna tried to think up something to say her now suspicious guardians but thought of nothing. "Uh..whats going on" Tidus asked the group. No one answered or if they did Yuna wasn't there to hear their answer because a now very impatient Lulu grabbed her wrist and pulled her all the way down to the boats lower deck and into Yuna's room. Once they were in Yuna's room Lulu closed the door and sat Yuna on the bed "Now Spill". Yuna sighed there was no way in hell she was going to tell Lulu or any of her guardians in that matter "I'm sorry Lulu I can't". Holy Crap Lulu exploded "What do you mean you cant" Lulu was now pacing the room her arms flailing above her. "Yuna you've been acting strange ever since you left the chamber of the faith" Lulu threw her moogle to the floor in anger "And now you just summoned the aeon of St. Bevelle a city you haven't been in for ten years am I right". Yuna nodded hoping Lulu was done but she wasn't "This has something to do with that boy Tidus doesn't it".

That did it that comment hit one of Yuna's nerves. There was no way Lulu was going to blame everything on him. Not knowing the immediate danger she was in Lulu continued "I told Wakka it was a bad idea to bring that boy how..." **"Silence" **the spell took effect so quickly Lulu almost didn't notice her voice was gone.

Lulu looked towards Yuna furious. But when she saw the look on Yuna's face she was shocked. There on the young summoner's face was the look of intense anger if not hate. Lulu had never seen Yuna like this in all the ten years she had known Yuna she never got this angry. Before Lulu knew what happened Yuna had pinned her against the wall. Yuna held Lulu's arms to her sides with strength Lulu never knew Yuna had. This couldn't be the Yuna she knew could it?

Yuna locked her eyes with Lulu's "You will not blame him" Yuna told Lulu. Lulu meekly nodded a yes. Yuna let go of the mage and turned away from her "Get Out" she told Lulu. Lulu instantly obliged. Once Lulu was out of the room Yuna walked to her bed and laid down burying her head in her pillow she did something she was really used to she cried.

Yuna was so used to crying that sometimes she didn't know why she had started crying. She cried for what she had done to Lulu. She cried because she wanted to go back. But most of all she cried because he wasn't there. But there was something she didn't know he was there. Tidus creaked Yuna's door open hoping to check up on the young summoner. What he saw nearly broke his heart. There laying on her bed was the Yuna he had become quite attached to but she was crying her eyes out _"What did Lulu say to her". _Tidus quietly entered the room and approached the crying Yuna.

Tidus sat down on the bed next to her. Slowly putting his hand in her hair and stroking it lovingly. Yuna stopped crying so Tidus retreated his hand. Yuna lifted her head and turned to see the blitzer. Tidus looked at Yuna's face. Her once perfect eyes were now red and puffy tear streaks were visible on her face. "Hi" he told her "Are you okay". Yuna sat up and shook her head "No".

Tidus could see new tears slowly making there way out of her eyes. Tidus quickly took the summoner in his arms locking her into a loving embrace. Yuna set her head down on his shoulder her tears falling from her eyes down onto his shoulder. Tidus soothingly rubbed Yuna's back in hope to calm her.

They stayed like this for awhile just enjoying each others company no words were spoken but none were needed. Yuna encircled her arms around Tidus's waist slowly pulling herself to him "Thank You" she finally said. Tidus removed his hand from her back and placed a finger under her chin lifting her head for he could look into the eyes that captivated him so "for what?".

Yuna looked into the deep blue pools that were his eyes "For being here". A smile crossed Tidus's face "Always Yuna". Yuna nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Locked in that embrace Yuna fell into a sweet slumber.

Seeing that she had fallen asleep Tidus carefully laid her down. Pulling enough covers over her to make sure she didn't get cold. When he was done Tidus looked down Tidus looked down at her for once since he had been dropped off in Spira he felt welcomed like he had found a place where he belonged _"With Yuna". _Tidus made his way to the door opening it before walking out he gave one last glance at Yuna a smile once again crossed his face "Sweet dreams Yuna". Tidus then walked out not seeing the smile on Yuna's face "Sweet dreams Tidus" Yuna whispered before once again falling back into slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To My Reviewers:

DreamCherry66: I made sure you were the first Review I thanked this time I hope you forgive me forgetting you last time

Saturn Stars: Well that's the first time I ever had a reviewer squeal with excitement (Well there was this one guy in mistaken identity who clucked like a chicken) see I updated before a week aren't you proud of me well I don't know if you would say this chapter is full of fluff but its probably pretty close I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't think ill have yuna kiss him yet it seems a little too early for that so sorry. P.S. I do speak another language I speak Spanish (im Mexican)

Lizi123: thanx im glad you "love" my fic I hope you enjoy this chapter

Animesdbest: a special thanx to my daily review person I hope you enjoy this chapter

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter oh yeah **PLEASE REVIEW**-poopiehead er I mean ZeroX20


	9. Different

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus groggily opened his eyes only to be greeted by the ceiling of his room letting out an exasperated sigh Tidus tried to go back to sleep. It had been a long night for the blitz player he had stayed up late thinking about Yuna. That girl mystified him she was so different to what he was used to. Nothing at all like the girls in Zanarkand who were all two faced gold diggers who moved from one star to the next. No not Yuna she was so innocent and pure yet so damn mysterious that it almost drove all of her guardians insane. Tidus chuckled as he remembered the night before. After he had left Yuna's room he had seen Wakka and Lulu in what looked like a game of charades. It took at least a half hour for Wakka to find out that Lulu wasn't trying to play a game. She was actually asking for an elixir which wasn't on the ship at all so until Yuna wakes up and cures her Lulu isn't capable of speaking which for Tidus was a godsend. But from Wakka has told him Yuna has a lot of explaining to do.

Tidus sighed and rolled over only to be blocked by another body. Tidus reeled back and pulled the blanket off the intruder. He was greeted by the sleeping form of Yuna. To say Tidus was surprised is an understatement. He stared at her not knowing if he was dreaming or not even though he was praying to god that he wasn't. However he then realized the incredible danger he could be in if anyone saw her in the same bed with him. Hell he might as well save Kimahri the trouble and stab himself.

Tidus contemplated waking her up but she looked so damn peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Eventually coming to the conclusion of not bothering her. He looked out his window to tell what time it was and was surprised to see the sun had not risen yet .Deciding to go back to sleep Tidus rolled away from Yuna and closed his eyes lets just say he slept a little easier that night knowing she was so close.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna's eyes fluttered open. Looking at her surroundings in confusion for a minute she then remembered what she had done the night before.

_She had woken up needing to see Tidus badly so setting her fears aside she had slowly snuck to his room. When she had entered his room. He had been lying there so peaceful and happy with that ever so cocky smirk on his face. She couldn't help but stand there and watch him sleep. She soon crawled into the bed and curled up at his side it is then when she took notice that he was not wearing a shirt. She took in the new view in front of her and then curled up at his side she had fallen asleep that night feeling utterly content._

Yuna turned to look at Tidus who was currently sleeping like a baby. She marveled at the way the sunlight reflected off his golden locks the way the sun lit up his face making him seem almost godly. Yuna carefully brushed a few golden locks out of Tidus's closed eyes. Marveling at how tranquil he seemed. She absent mindedly ran her hand through his unruly hair. How had she lived two years without him or his comfort would forever be a mystery to Yuna but right now she couldn't care for anything except him. Tidus started to stir at her gentle actions. Yuna took back her hand and stared at him as he slowly began to wake up. "Yuna" he said sleepily. "Good morning sleepyhead" she responded a smile on her face. Tidus tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Uh hey is something wrong?" he asked. Yuna shook her head "No why do you ask".

Tidus looked at her for a minute did she not realize where she was. Lying in his bed with him. _"Not that I'm complaining". _"Well why are you in my bed?" he asked. Yuna sat up and looked at the floor not daring to look at Tidus. Unpleasant things went through her mind. Maybe all the affection she was showing towards him was scaring him. Maybe he didn't feel the same way "I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in like that" she whispered "I couldn't sleep and I needed someone". Tidus was shocked did she just say that he was her pillar of comfort someone she came to when she needed companionship it was a nice thought.

Tidus slowly approached the summoner and enveloped her in his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder he softly whispered into her ear "Ssh its okay I understand". Slightly surprised by his sudden show of affection Yuna quickly dismissed her thoughts and leaned into his embrace. They stayed like that for a little while until Tidus broke the silence "Maybe we should consider getting up because if Lulu or Kimahri find us like this lets just say I won't live very long". Yuna nodded agreeing with him and grudgingly they broke the peaceful embrace. Tidus slipped on his shirt and looked over to Yuna "ill check if the coast is clear okay". She nodded. Tidus got up and opened the door he slowly popped his head out to the hall and to his surprise he found out that it was empty. He motioned to Yuna that it was clear and stepped out.

Yuna followed his pursuit. And together they walked up to the deck. It turned out that they had finally mad it to Kilika. And to Yuna's surprise it wasn't destroyed by Sin. _"Bahamut's attack must've really hurt it" _she smiled as she saw kids run around and play on the decks that were supposed to have been destroyed by the monster. Yuna and Tidus walked off the boat and were confronted by her guardians. "Hey look who finally woke up ya" Wakka said giving Tidus a slap on the back "We were starting to think you were in a coma". Tidus smiled nervously at Wakka.

Yuna looked over to Lulu who had not even looked in her direction she just looked off in the distance. Wakka came over to Yuna "You ready to go ya". She nodded and they started their descent into the beautiful village. Tidus strolled up to Yuna's side. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder he asked "Are you okay?" Yuna gave him a side ways glance and a weak smile "yes".

Tidus seemed unsatisfied with her answer but didn't say anything. And they continued walking stopping briefly for supplies then heading off into the jungle to find the temple. Once in the entrance of the temple Yuna stopped. On this spot the one she's standing on right now is where Yuna first asked Tidus to be her guardian. Looking back she realized she didn't need to ask at all because Sir Auron eventually demands it at Luca. So sucking up that painful memory Yuna continued with the rest of the group and Tidus who was still at her side. They walked through the jungle being very cautious of fiends. They eventually came to a road block. "Halt" a man clad in blue said it took a while for Yuna to remember but she then remembered that the man was named Luzzu.

Her eyes wandered to the giant Ochu behind Luzzu and Gatta. She remembered that fiend well. Luzzu explained something to Wakka and Kimahri but she wasn't really listening. Out of nowhere the Ochu went into a sort of frenzy. Quickly jumping into the air the giant plant sent a massive earthquake in the party's direction. Knocking them all down the fiend then swiped its giant claw like vines in Yuna's direction. Who quickly rolled out of the way. Not stopping its constant attacks on the young summoner who kept rolling. Her guardians still seemed somewhat dazed by the previous attack trying to get to there feet. But soon a sweet aroma filled the air. The group's eyelids soon became very heavy. Wakka stumbled and fell falling asleep. The same happened to Lulu and Kimahri. Yuna lifted herself and clumsily tried to focus herself for a summon but her mind was too foggy and filled with sleepiness that she couldn't focus. The Ochu lifted its claw ready to deliver the blow that would end Yuna's life. Yuna closed her eyes to tired to move and to sleepy to do any thing about it. When she thought it was all over Yuna heard the Ochu screech in pain. She opened her eyes to see one of the Ochu's vines laying on the floor cut off by someone. She looked up at the Ochu to see that its attention was no longer on her but on someone else. Yuna looked around to see who did it and there she saw him. _"Tidus" _The blitzer fought to keep his eyes open as he taunted the Ochu. The fiends green blood slowly dripped off his liquid blue blade and on to the ground "C'mon Ugly" he taunted "If you want Yuna you'll have to get through me first".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note to Reviewers:

Steel Balrog: Glad you love my story and thanx for the compliment

Animesdbest: Man acting like Rikku could be a bad thing anyways enjoy this chapter

DreamCherry66: He he you were joking about that dagger thing right **Right! **Well before you declare first degree murder I just wanted to tell you to enjoy this chapter

Saturn Stars: Sup Saturn I hope you like this chapter because I worked on it in three classes (Well ones my off period) any ways thanx for your last review and se I didn't keep a girl waiting that long right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To My Other reviwers thank you too id thank you guys one by one bit I really got to go well any ways PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	10. A Guardian

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus stumbled backwards. His eyelids felt like anvils and his vision was getting very blurry. The Ochu pounded onto the ground causing another massive earthquake to rip through the ground. Tidus fell backwards and the Ochu saw this as a golden opportunity to strike. Sending its claws hurtling towards Tidus who managed to roll out of the way. The Ochu's claw went digging into the ground. Tidus quickly jumped to his feet and charged at the fiend. He hacked away mercilessly cutting deeper and deeper into the plant.

The Ochu screeched in agony it hunched over to on its side as green blood oozed out of its massive body. Tidus stopped his brutal assault on the fiend thinking it was dead. He turned away from the fiend and towards Yuna. Who was currently frozen to her spot. Tidus started to make his way towards her. Behind him the Ochu had came out of the deep sleep that had replenished some of its health. Seeing its prey walking away the Ochu reeled back its vine and swung at the unsuspecting blitzer.

Yuna saw that Tidus was coming towards her with a weary smile on his perfect face. She couldn't help but smile herself. She then noticed the Ochu starting to spring back to life. She tried to scream for him to look out but it only came out as a whisper. The Ochu swung its vine with incredible force hitting Tidus and hurtling him towards a tree. Tidus hit the tree with a sickening crack nearly breaking it and him in half. He then fell to the ground motionless. The Ochu then started to make its way towards its unconscious prey. Yuna watched in horror as the Ochu got closer and closer to Tidus. She once again tried to summon but it was no use all she could do was watch and pray that he was alright.

"**Fire" **a massive flame came out of thin air and badly burned the Ochu. Finally defeated the Ochu slumped over and burst into a mass of Pyreflies. Yuna turned around to see the source of the voice. Never in her life was Yuna glad to see Lulu as she was at that second. Obviously fully recovered from the Ochu's sleeping powder. Her guardians were finally up and running except Wakka who was snoring quite loudly. Yuna fell to her knees the sleep had started to get the better of her. Before losing consciousness the last thing Yuna remembered hearing was Lulu screaming at Kimahri to carry them to the village as quickly as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna slowly opened her eyes she let out a low grumble as she rubbed her throbbing head. Sitting up in the bed that she had been lying in Yuna looked at her surroundings she seemed to be in a hotel hut. "So you're finally awake". Yuna turned around to see Lulu standing at the doorway. The mage seemed to have pretty noticeable bags under her eyes from what seemed lack of sleep. She wearily walked over to Yuna and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. Yuna was shocked by Lulu's sudden show of affection. Only a few times in her life had she seen Lulu act like this and it was never towards her. Lulu ended the embrace and sat down in a chair right next to the bed. "How long have I been asleep" Yuna asked. Lulu sighed "Two days". Yuna's eyes widened in shock she had been asleep for two days unbelievable. She then remembered Tidus. He had been badly hurt by the Ochu Yuna shakily looked towards Lulu she was scared to even ask the question. "Lulu is Tidus okay?". Lulu slowly let out a long sigh then got up out of her seat. Then motioned for Yuna to do the same "Come" she said then she walked out of the room with Yuna following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wakka looked down into the bed his friend was on. He grumbled as he looked into Tidus's emotionless face. His usually tan faced was unnaturally pale. Tidus hadn't made any indication of awakening if it weren't for the fact that he was still breathing you'd think he was dead. Wakka impatiently paced the room he was fighting a inner battle inside of his head _"Some guardian I am its my job to protect Yuna not his" _he looked towards Tidus _"Yet here I am falling asleep on the job while someone else is risking there life for Yuna". _He pounded his fists against the wall _"Its my fault he's hurt its my fault he's fighting for his life if he could've fought the sleep so could I but I failed"_ "**Dammit**" he yelled. "Wakka". Wakka turned around to see Lulu standing there with Yuna behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna looked at Wakka and Lulu as they exchanged glares. Finally giving up the staring contest Wakka stormed out the door. Yuna's eyes fell upon the figure on the bed "**Tidus" **she screamed running to his bedside. He looked so pale and lifeless. His usually cheerful features were so grim that not even Paine's face could rival it. Yuna's hand quickly found his she intertwined his fingers between hers hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. Tears made their way down her face "What's wrong with him" she sobbed. Lulu slowly walked up beside Yuna and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He hit his head pretty badly Yuna and along with the sleeping powder..." Lulu trailed off letting out another sigh she continued "Were not sure he'll ever wake up Yuna".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megaluvr: Thanx for the compliment I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Animesdbest: Thanx Rikku for your review and for your question no Yuna doesn't have her dress spheres because they weren't in FFX.

Amayasaria: Thanx for your review

Steel Balrog: Whoa your Review was pretty uh helpful any ways thanx for your great review if I can count on anyone to tell me the truth about the way I write its you and well Saturn.

DreamCherry66: Heres a thanx to the best serial killer in the world I hope you like this chapter.

Saturn Stars: Hey Saturn wazzup I promise I wont rush or force this story it means damn much to me to do that and for your question from my other story yes I do have a lot of stories to update but that's my fault for being so damn creative (Damn im an asshole) heh it gives me something to do. I know your probably not going to like this chapter because Tidus gets hurt so sorry. Oh and in my review to your story I said ill beg for you to update so here **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON Waiting for it just kills me hell ill beg in Spanish if you want.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well now that ive swallowed my pride I think I should just stop here but first I want to thank you all for your great reviews and I want to ask you guys something are my chapters too short I mean in Microsoft word they don't seem that small but when I post them up they like shorten them down or something well thanx once again and Adios-ZeroX20


	11. I'm You And Your Me

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lulu for the last time I'm not leaving him" Yuna shouted at her friend. Lulu rolled her eyes this was certainly becoming difficult for her. For the last three days Yuna had been at Tidus's bedside begging and pleading for him to wake up. Lulu however saw that too much time had been wasted on waiting for his awakening and suggested they moved on with the pilgrimage and leave him here to heal. "Yuna we must be moving on Wakka's tournament is in three days and we have to move on to all the temples" Lulu said quite calmly. Yuna shook her head "I am not moving from this spot until he wakes up Lulu". "Yuna" Lulu said she had just about enough of Yuna's strange attitude toward Tidus "What is it about this boy that intrigues you so". Yuna sighed here she goes with the questions again "Everything Lulu" she said her hand giving Tidus's a slight squeeze "He's the most wonderful person I've ever met".

Lulu looked at Yuna quite surprised "It sounds as if you're speaking of love". A strange silence swept through the room until finally Yuna responded "I am". This resulted in a gasp from Lulu "Yuna that's ridiculous you barely even know this boy and already you think you love him" her voice was angry yet low. Yuna didn't even bother to look at Lulu she just kept on looking into Tidus's sleeping face. "First of all his names not boy its Tidus second I also know he is the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, His fathers Jecht a renowned Blitzball player and also the second guardian to my father, His mother died when he was seven ever since then he had been under the supervision of a close friend, He hates vegetables and has a thing for eating way too fast he also hates it when people call him Ti or Tidie" Yuna stopped because she was out of breath then resumed again "He also has a thing about mumbling incoherent things in his sleep he has the knack of acting very childish every now and then and he also really hates getting his hair cut short because he thinks it makes his head look big". Yuna stopped to hear Lulu's response but she got nothing "Anything else you want to know?"

Lulu stood there absolutely flabbergasted "How...how do you know all that". Yuna shrugged "I've spent a lot of time with him" _"I know him inside and out"_. Lulu didn't believe it "So much information in such a short time?" Yuna nodded "Lulu can you please leave I feel a bit sleepy". Lulu lingered there for a second she had yet to register everything in her mind finally she gave Yuna a stiff nod and walked out.

When Yuna heard Lulu walk out she let go of Tidus's hand and got up from her chair. She walked over to the hut door and locked it. Then she made her way to the bed that was across from Tidus's. It was neatly made Yuna got to it and ruffled it up she had to make it look like she had slept there. When she thought it was convincing enough She went back to Tidus's bed and crawled under the covers. Laying her head on Tidus's chest she cuddled up to him wrapping her arm around his chest. She never wanted to move from that spot. She raised her head to give Tidus a lingering kiss on the cheek _"Please wake up" _she then put her head back on his chest. That's when Yuna felt something weird. The room's temperature seemed to have gone down tremendously a shiver went up Yuna's spine. She felt someone else's presence in the room. She looked around but saw no one _"Creepy". _She pulled Tidus closer to her she fell into a worrisome slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus walked through the beautiful beach. He had definitely seen this place somewhere before but where. His thoughts were broken when a whistle pierced through the air. His eyes flew towards a pier on the other side of the beach. Some one was whistling on it _"Maybe they can tell me where the hell I am" _he sprinted towards the pier. Stopping at the end of it. He noticed the person whistling was a girl. An excruciatingly beautiful girl. She had short chest nut hair with one long ponytail going all the way down to the floor. She had a white shirt which Tidus couldn't see the front to because she had her back turned to him. She had on a pair of blue shorts _"If you can call them that" _she had on a pair of knee high boots which covered up some of her exposed legs. The girl let out another whistle then stood there as if waiting for something. She let out a long sigh then turned around. What Tidus saw nearly knocked him out _"Yuna" _it was indeed the summoner Yuna herself yet she seemed older and a lot more different. Tidus's eyes went to the front of her shirt there was practically no front to her shirt maybe except the Zanarkand Abes symbol that held it together. Yuna didn't seem to see him because she just walked right by him.

"She used to whistle for hours on end just waiting" A voice said. Tidus looked around him "Who said that". The voice kept on rambling about nothing in particular "When she got tired of waiting she went out looking". "Looking for what?" Tidus said confused. He heard someone stepping in the sand behind him he immediately whipped around to see who was approaching him.

There behind him stood a figure with blonde hair slightly longer than his. He was a bit taller than Tidus he also was wearing an official Zanarkand Abes uniform and in his right arm he held a blue funny looking sword. "She was looking for me" The man said. Tidus stumbled backwards away from the man "Who...who are you?". The man chuckled "Who do you think I am". Tidus looked at the man for a minute "You're me aren't you". "Bingo" he answered he then rested the sword on his shoulder "I'm you two years in the future". _"Whoa" _"Two years?" Tidus asked. "Yup" the older Tidus answered "I hitched a ride with Yuna when the fayth sent her here". "What do you want?" Tidus asked. His future counter parts smile faded "I'm here because you're dying". _"I'm dying" _"how can I be dying I feel fine" Tidus screamed. "Well your not technically dying your sort of in a coma" The older Tidus answered.

"I'm in a coma" Tidus said. The older one nodded "There's a way to wake you up though". "How?". "We need to get your adrenaline going" he answered. Tidus scratched his head in confusion "How do we do that". Older Tidus lifted his sword off his shoulder he stared at it intently "A battle".

Tidus stumbled away from his older counterpart "Whoa you want us to fight". The older Tidus nodded "Yeah why not you scared". "Hell no I'm not scared first of all I don't have a weapon second how do you know this is going to work?". The older Tidus just laughed at him "Was I really this much of a wuss geez trust me you'll wake up and about the weapon have you tried looking in your right hand". Tidus was feeling really annoyed towards his future counter parts sly remarks he was about to scream at him to shut up. But then he felt something brush up against his leg he looked at down to see in his right hand was Brotherhood _"Oh crap". _"You'll be using Brotherhood because you have yet to master Caladbolg" The older Tidus said getting into his fighting stance. Tidus gulped and got into his too "Let's go".

It happened so fast Tidus doesn't even know if it really happened. His older counterpart attacked first sending a downward strike to Tidus's mid section. But he was quick enough to stop it with Brotherhood. When the blades connected Tidus was immediately blown back by older Tidus's power. Quickly getting off the floor Tidus repositioned himself. He was surprised to find older Tidus smirking at him "Hey you're pretty fast but let's see if you can handle this". He lifted his hand up into the air and seemed to be concentrating "**Haste**".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note to my reviewers

AmayaSaria: Thanx for your review and I hope you like this chapter

Steel Balrog: Did you actually think I would kill Tidus hell no. I have big plans for the guy. Anyways thanx for your review I'm glad you don't think my chapters are to short and I'm interested to see what you think of this chapter.

Morgaine of the Fairies: Er thanx for your threat I mean review

Soul of a Lost: Hey that's cool that you had the same idea if you are going to post up your story let me know I'd love to read it. And thanks for your review.

Animesdbest: Yuna looks and has everything she had in FFX so yeah sorry no dresspheres.

Buttknee the Beautiful: I hope you already went to the can because it took me awhile to update.

DreamCherry66: Thanx for your review

FlyBy: Thanx yeah I do try to keep my readers in suspense and no I am definitely not making Tidus a wuss in this story because I think he is degraded in some FFX-2 by relying on Yuna just a little bit to much.

Saturn Stars: Horale Saturn I knew Tidus getting hurt would bug you a little so sorry any ways thanx for your review I'm glad you liked the battle scene I had to look up all the ochu's techniques to get em right I hope you like this chapter well see ya

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope im not making the story too complicated for some of you by bringing two Tidus's into it its really hard to distinguish the two any ways I don't think I missed any reviewers just in case I did thanx and sorry for forgetting you next chapter is there fight which I really like I mean I've seen Shuyin vs. Tidus but Tidus vs. Tidus now that's cool any ways SEE YA-ZeroX20


	12. Awakening

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna was rocked out of her sleep by a violent shove by Tidus. She fell onto the hard floor hitting it with a hard whack. She immediately got up to see what the hell was happening. Tidus was moving rather violently on the bed his arms shooting up every few seconds it looked like he was fighting something within his dreams. Yuna ran to the hut door. Swinging it open she called out into the night **"Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri". **It took awhile for the three guardians to show up. They came up to Yuna out of breath and incredibly grumpy. "What" Lulu growled she was currently in her pitch black night gown that probably didn't offer much protection to the cold Kilikan night. "It's Tidus he's going crazy" Yuna said tears brimming on the side of her eyes. They ran into the hut and there was Tidus his arms and legs swinging violently through the air. Lulu turned to Wakka and Kimahri "Hold down his arms and legs he might hurt himself". Wakka and Kimahri obeyed and with much difficulty they grabbed his limbs and pinning them down to the bed "Whoa whatever he's fighting must be one tough bastard ya" Wakka said as Tidus attempted to punch him in the throat. Yuna stood off to the side watching everything tears now flowing freely down her face _"What could be doing this to him"._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sweat dripped down Tidus's face he thought his future self was fast before but this was just damn incredible. Ever since he cast that spell he practically disappeared only reappearing to strike. Tidus heard the sound of feet in the sand behind him he quickly spun around and swung his blade it clashed with the mighty Caladbolg. Brotherhood's hilt shook violently his sword felt it was going to crack under Caladbolg's pressure. Older Tidus added more force behind his sword sending the two clashing blades closer to Tidus's chest. His feet were starting to get buried in the sand as he was pushed back. "Focus" Older Tidus said through his gritted teeth "Stop me, slow me down, do something". Tidus stopped applying force to his sword and leaned back falling into the sand. Older Tidus who hadn't been expecting that fell forwards. Tidus sent a quick kick to Older Tidus's stomach sending him soaring over Tidus. He landed in the sand just above Tidus. Tidus quickly got up and sent his blade towards Older Tidus's chest. Thanks to the haste spell currently placed on him Older Tidus managed to roll out of the way. Sending Brotherhood deep into the sand.

Older Tidus got up from the sand and charged full speed at Tidus. Tidus pulled Brotherhood out of the sand and slashed at Older Tidus's legs. Older Tidus stopped his charge and leaped over the blade and the still crouching Tidus. He landed in the sand behind Tidus. He let Tidus get onto his feet to resume the fight. Sending strike after strike mercilessly at Tidus. Who was having trouble on the defensive not only were the strikes fast but they were powerful. Tidus felt Brotherhood was soon going to be reduced down to a regular butcher's knife. But the thing that was scaring Tidus was the feeling of energy. That was building up within him ready to just come out in a massive explosion. Building up with every strike. Tidus couldn't take it anymore he let out a massive yell which temporarily stunned Older Tidus and let regular Tidus take the offensive. He went crazy his strikes speed and strength had gone up six fold. The sound of two swords clashing rang through the beautiful beach air. Tidus sent a sideways slash to Older Tidus's stomach. It sliced through his flesh leaving a pretty nasty looking bruise. Tidus didn't stop there he sent another slash towards the arm holding Caladbolg. He tore off a good chunk of the armor and cut a really deep into Older Tidus's arm. Stopping his assaults Tidus looked at his future counter part. Older Tidus dropped Caladbolg and stumbled backwards his face looked as if he was in excruciating pain.

But to Tidus's amazement the wounds soon healed over. And Older Tidus's face looked in relief. Tidus stood there shocked out of his mind _"What the hell". _Older Tidus must've noticed his amazement because he smirked at Tidus and said "What do you expect I'm not real". That did it that sent the rage in Tidus over the roof so he had fighting a pointless battle he had yet to wake up and there was no way to beat his opponent. Tidus raised Brotherhood up and charged full speed towards Older Tidus when he got to him he jumped into the air and sent a hard kick to his gut sending Older Tidus into the sand and sending Tidus high up into the air. He lifted Brotherhood high above his head. All the energy that had been building up in Tidus poured out of him and into his blade "**Energy** **Rain**". Balls of bright light shot out of Brotherhood and down onto the ground around Older Tidus who was at this moment smirking. The balls exploded and the whole area was covered in white light Tidus landed onto the ground he then stumbled on to the sand he felt incredibly strange. The white light seemed to be only getting brighter and brighter he felt incredibly light headed _"Am I waking up" _he didn't know and didn't care the last thing he heard was Older Tidus's voice "Take good care of Yuna kid".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wakka and Kimahri struggled to keep Tidus pinned down as his kicks and punches got more violent by the second. Lulu and Yuna stood there watching fear and worry was evident in their eyes. Tidus's motions soon died down and Wakka and Kimahri let go of him. After a few minutes Tidus's right hand came up and rubbed his head "Oh I got a headache" and to everyone's amazement he sat up. He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him "Uh...hey guys". Everyone stood there staring at him as if he had risen from the dead. Finally breaking the unbearable silence Yuna wedged herself between Wakka and Kimahri. And flung herself at Tidus enveloping him into a bone crushing hug.

Burying her face into Tidus's neck Yuna cried tears of relief. Tidus was a little uneasy at first but eventually wrapped his arms around the sobbing summoner hoping to comfort her. Lulu looked at the two for a minute she then looked over to the two other guardians "Let's go" she mouthed to them. They nodded and proceeded out the door. Lulu was the last to leave giving one more glance to Yuna and Tidus a soft smile graced her features. She then left the two there alone to comfort each other.

They stayed like that for awhile. Tidus rubbed his hand up and down Yuna's back sending shivers of sheer delight down the summoner's spine. Yuna's sobs soon subsided. "Yuna" Tidus whispered quietly "Are you okay?". Yuna lifted her head from his neck her eyes glistening with tears. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded "I am now" she answered her lips curved into an adorable smile. Tidus felt relieved to see Yuna smile so sweetly. The Yuna he had seen in his dream seemed depressed and well a little down. _"That reminds me" _ "Yuna can I ask you a question?". Yuna's smile faded slightly and her eyes gave a look of concern. She gave him a slight nod signaling him a yes. A smile appeared on Tidus's face "You ever considered changing your style of clothing?" _"Short shorts here we come". _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturn Stars: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter for a minute I thought you forgot about this story because your usually the first person to review well its good to hear from ya

Buttknee the Beautiful: Thanks ill take good care of that plushie and it did help

Dreamcherry66: Glad you liked the last chapter hope you like this one

Animesdbest: Yeah I see how you could confuse Tidus for Shuyin I was actually considered having it be Shuyin but I thought that would be too predictable.

Habbo: Yeah I have thought of what I could do with the "real" Yuna I came up with an idea but youll just have to see any ways thanx for the suggestion.

Morgaine of Fairies: As much as id love to have Yuna pistol whip Lulu im afraid it isn't possible _yet._

Lilsweetbabe14: hey haven't I seen you somewhere before eh screw it anyways thanx for your numerous reviews and I should be thanking you guys for taking time to read my stories hope I helped you with your review problem hope you enjoy this chapter.

Steel Balrog: I love it when I have Yuna tell lulu off because the way she treated Tidus in FFX really bugged me any ways thanx for your review I cant wait to see what you think of it.

Flyby: Thanx for your review hope you enjoy this chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holy Crap my list of Reviewers is starting to grow that's good anyway I got to go my brother just walked through the door and well hes eyeing the PS2 which currently has Viewtful Joe in it and it is also my turn to play oh crap he turned it off sorry folks ill update as soon as I kill my brother well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	13. Violence is Bad

A Second Chance Ch.13

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

Note: For all you people who have seen the crimson spheres on FFX-2 I'm sorry to inform you but I haven't so what I write will probably be different so if I write something wrong you know why so just chill and enjoy the story And if it makes you feel any better you can tell me what I did wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna stirred from her deep sleep. Opening her bi-colored eyes she realized what she had been using as a pillow all night. Her head had been resting on Tidus's shoulder she must've dazed off during their conversation about her attire. A smile graced her face as she remembered the outfit he had described to her it reminded her of the gunner dressphere in a way. Yuna lifted her head from Tidus's shoulder she was surprised to find he was still awake _"Well he did sleep for five days" _ Tidus didn't seem to notice she was awake because he didn't make any indication of noticing. That is until his arm slowly snaked around Yuna's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hey beautiful" he said laying his head upon hers "How'd you sleep?"

Yuna snuggled back into his shoulder his intoxicating filled her lungs mesmerizing the poor High Summoner _"God". _"Good" she answered as her hand thoroughly ran down his chest _"Really Good". _ Yuna heard Tidus chuckle slightly "Lady Yuna are you groping me". Yuna smiled "Maybe" she answered. Tidus laughed slightly "Well I'm not complaining". "Then shut up" she said well naturedly. Tidus took her advice and stayed quiet. Yuna enjoyed every moment of their closeness. However their blissful moment was soon broken by a loud knock on the door. "Hey" a voice said "Hurry up in there were leaving in a few minutes ya" needless to say Tidus and Yuna immediately realized who it was. "Okay Wakka" Tidus replied. He released his grip on Yuna and tried to get up but Yuna didn't let him. Tidus looked down at Yuna confused his gaze met with her pleading one "Don't" she begged "Just a few more minutes please". Tidus immediately understood he got back down on the bed and relaxed. Yuna once again rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you" she whispered. "Don't mention it" Tidus answered his hand brushed through Yuna's silky hair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auron walked down the crowded Luca street. Every thing was in a mess because of the blitz tournament that was coming up. Beside Auron was Gippal who seemed to be seeing all this for the first time. His one good eye was as wide as a sphere and his moth was dropped down in awe. "First time in Luca?" Auron asked Gippal nodded his gaze was currently on a grey haired ronso. "Yeah well I've never really left Bikanel" he answered. Auron looked down to him the boy seemed so innocent it almost reminded him of Rikku in a way. They turned into a hotel where Auron was going to spend the night "Bikanel" Auron said "Does that mean your Al Bhed". Gippal looked to Auron a certain scared look was now placed upon his face. Auron immediately knew why the young man was scared he thought that Auron was against the Al Bhed. "It doesn't matter to me really I'm just curious". Gippal let out a sigh of relief and gave Auron a slight nod. "just as I thought" Auron responded. He then walked up to the front desk "One room" he told the receptionist. "Make that two rooms" Gippal interjected. Auron looked over to the boy "Just how long are you planning on following me?" he asked. Gippal gave Auron nervous smile "Uh just for awhile you see I sort of lost my friends and well you know I've never been to Luca". Auron didn't look convinced "Please". The guardian let out a sigh he then looked over to the receptionist who looked a bit confused on the rooms "You heard the boy" he told the receptionist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The S.S. Winno moved gently through the calm waters of Kilika. Onboard were Yuna and her guardians. They had barely departed from Kilika and were now looking toward a full day at sea. Yuna stood at the front of the ship like usual Kimahri wasn't too far away from her. Wakka and Lulu went somewhere to talk and Tidus well Yuna didn't know where Tidus had gone. Right now though Yuna wasn't really worried about him. What worried her though was the way Lulu was starting to act around her. Earlier when they had gone to the temple of Kilika. Lulu had been acting very strangely around her and Tidus. She would ask many questions yet she wouldn't say anything when asked what the questions were for. Aside from that everything was okay. When Yuna had visited the Chamber of the Fayth nothing had happened she had even prayed but there was no response from the Fayth at all. Yuna hadn't really expected any response from them because she already had Ifirit. But she had wanted some answers from them.

Yuna was dragged out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with a certain blitz player. "Lady Yuna" Bickson said behind him were his usual lackeys. Yuna didn't answer. She wasn't very fond of the Goers because the way they had treated Tidus and Wakka in her first pilgrimage. Bickson gave Yuna a bow grabbing her hand he gave it a kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you milady" he said. Yuna had to hold back the urge to gag. Yuna saw a flash of gold in the corner of her eyes. She turned towards it and there she saw Tidus he also had a look of disgust on his face. Yuna mouthed for help and he seemed to understand. Because he then proceeded to walk towards the now grouping Goers. Bickson who was still in the middle of introducing himself turned to see what Yuna was looking at. Upon seeing Tidus his face turned into a glare. He got up from his bow and watched the approaching blonde. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked Tidus.

Graav sneered at Tidus "isn't he that guy who says he's from Zanarkand". "Oh yeah hes that idiot" Bickson said. Yuna saw that Tidus was starting to get mad, And as much as she'd love to see Bickson get his ass kick. She wasn't sure if Tidus could handle the rest of the Goers "Don't call him that" she said trying to defend him. Bickson scoffed "But he is an idiot, like anyone could live in those ruins". Tidus was tightening his fist so hard they were cracking". He was trying his best to resist the urge of kicking Bickson's ass because Yuna was present but he couldn't take much more. "I heard he also joined the Besaid Aurochs" Graav told Bickson. Bickson let out a cruel laugh "He joined those losers, he probably can't kick the broad side of a shoopuf" Bickson turned towards Yuna who was glaring at him "Certainly Lady Yuna would rather spend her time with more talented gentlemen" He once again took her hand and kissed it. "Don't touch her" Tidus growled. Bickson turned away from Yuna and got closer to Tidus "What are you going to do about it huh" he then shoved Tidus back.

That brought down Tidus's last wall of control. In what seemed like a heartbeat Tidus uppercut Bickson right in the gut. The Goer fell to his knees Tidus put his hands behind Bickson's head and pushed it toward his upcoming knee. Bickson's face and Tidus's knee collided with a crack which hopefully meant Bickson's nose was broken. The blitzer crumbled to the floor with a pretty nasty nose bleed. Graav soon jumped into the fray sending a punch to Tidus's face hitting him square in the face. Tidus stumbled back a little he then retaliated with a punch of his own his armored hand hit Graav in the jaw. Graav fell to the floor with a probable broken jaw. Tidus sent a swift kick to his gut needless to say Graav wasn't playing Blitzball anytime soon. A few drops of blood dripped down Tidus's lips. He touched it with his fingers _"My nose is bleeding" _he looked towards the remaining Goers who were watching the whole thing "Anyone Else?" he growled. No one moved well except Bickson who was still on the floor whimpering about his nose.

Tidus walked over to Bickson and raised him up by the collar bringing him face to face with him "listen here asshole" he growled "If I _ever _see you bothering Yuna again I'll make sure you'll never be able to play Blitzball in your natural born life understood". Bickson gave him a slight nod. Tidus threw him back on the ground. He then turned towards Yuna who had probably had stopped breathing since the whole thing had started.

She couldn't believe what she had seen never in her first pilgrimage had she seen Tidus act like that. She wasn't even sure if he had known how to fight without swords but here he is standing in front of her. Standing in between two unconscious blitzers. Not knowing to react Yuna just stared at him. She could see the anger evaporating in his eyes but he still seemed a little dangerous. Yuna knew he would never hurt her but right now he seemed like a different person.

Before Tidus could say something Lulu and Wakka came running up to see what had happened. Once they saw Bickson and Graav their faces turned to utter shock "What happened" Lulu said immediately. Her eyes traveled from the two blitzers on the floor to Tidus who had a nose bleed and blood on one of his hands. "You...you did this" Lulu stuttered. "No way brudda" Wakka laughed he gave Tidus a slap on the back "Both of them ya, you must be one mean bl..." Wakka's laughter died out when he saw the look Lulu was giving him "What".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah Hell yeah a fist fight you don't see many of those in FF fanfics its usually just sword fights I hoped you guys liked this chapter because this could seriously be my favorite one. I didn't actually mean for this chapter to be so violent but Trick Daddy's song "Let's Go" came on and I just pictured Tidus kicking Bickson and Graavs ass. I love the way Tidus talks to Bickson I mean he had to protect his lady oh yeah Violence never solves anything (Yeah Right) well heres my thanx to my reviewers and by the way it was a miracle that I updated so early so don't get your hopes up for the next one.

Note to Reviewers:

ScarletDragon00: Thanks for your review

Silverfox190: thanks I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter.

Malil Chan: Yuna could just turn down his proposal and leave him alone but wheres the fun in that geez if I ever wrote that I'd kick my own ass anyways youll just have to see and by the way about the whole change of clothing thing you have no idea.

Steel Balrog: Hey thanks for the advice I hope you like this chapter and ill see you on the forums.

Wolfy16:thanks

Tiduslover2004: I tried to make the chapter longer so I hope you like it

DreamCherry66: Hope you like this chapter

Saturn Stars: Hey Saturn how you doing and by the way about the whole late review thing don't worry about it as long as you eventually review I'm fine with it J/k

FlyBy: I wish I could but sorry I love all my stories and intend to finish them all nomatter what thanks for your great review

Falcone: Thanxs for your very demanding review

Lilsweetbabe14: Your names Maria hey that's cool I named one of my stories characters Maria in a different story though I think Steel Balrog knows who im talking about any ways thanxs for your review

SEE YA-ZeroX20


	14. Lonely

A Second Chance Ch.14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sleep would just not claim Yuna. She laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling of her room. She couldn't help but notice how her room seemed so empty. She had grown accustomed to listening to the light snores of Tidus. The mindless chatter he would say every time he rolled over it was something that told Yuna that he was still there beside her. Yuna's hand went up to grab the pillow next to her. Hugging it to her body it just couldn't compare to the warmth she felt with Tidus. But he wasn't here next to her.

He had gone to his room before Yuna could utter a word to him. She didn't know what to say to him that fight had changed her view of Tidus slightly he now seemed less timid less playful and well less like the Tidus she knew and loved. Bickson and Graav were going to be fine though they weren't going to be playing Blitzball for awhile however Tidus didn't do any permanent damage. And to make things worst Yuna had heard Lulu tell Wakka that Tidus couldn't participate in the tournament "He's dangerous" she remembered Lulu saying. To her and Wakka.

She let out a rather loud sigh and kicked the bed sheets off of her. She had on her cotton PJ's which she had bought in her stay at Kilika. She creaked her door open and stepped out into the hall way. She tiptoed past Lulu and Kimahri's room. She stopped and listened to see if they had stirred at all. No response.

She crept on until she got to the second to last door in the hall way. She turned the knob as slowly as she could hoping she would not wake the many blitzers who she knew were in here. She crept in slowly closing the door behind her for the hallway light was on and it would practically shine in their faces. Yuna stood in the dark for awhile waiting for her eyes to get adjusted to the dark. When they did adjust she looked for her blitzer. It was easy sorting them out for Tidus was one of a kind. But it seemed he wasn't in any of the beds because neither of them didn't look like Tidus. Yuna looked up and down that row at least five times but she didn't find him. She was about to give up her search when she heard something shuffle in the corner next to Keepa's bed. She slowly made her way to it.

There he sat his head down in a demeaning manner his hands in his lap and his feet were stretched out to their full length. He looked like a misbehaving child who had been sent to the corner for punishment. Yuna couldn't help but let a smile brake out upon her face he looked adorable. She couldn't deny it Tidus even made guilt look funny. She slowly sat down next to the blitzer softly putting her hand on his shoulder and rocking him out of his slumber. Tidus awoke with a low groan he opened his eyes only to be greeted by the dark room. He frowned in confusion but he soon noticed he wasn't the only one awake. Yuna saw as his gaze wandered over to her "Hi" She whispered. Tidus immediately recognized that voice "Yuna" he whispered "What are you doing here?".

Yuna put her finger on his lips silencing him from his babbling "I wanted to talk to you" She whispered "But not here". She got up from the floor and looked over to him "Follow me". Tidus obeyed he got up and very quietly followed her. Thankfully he had taken off his shoes and necklace before he went to sleep so he made practically no noise. They tiptoed into the hallway. At first Tidus thought they were going to the upper deck but his opinion changed when Yuna opened her door and motioned for him to come in. He walked in closing the door behind him. He looked over to Yuna who was sitting on her bed with an unreadable face. He sat in a chair near the bed "So what did you want to talk to me about?".

Yuna gazed at him "I wanted to talk to you about the fight". Tidus's face dropped "I thought so". He got up from his chair and sat next to the summoner "Listen Yuna I dint really mean to hurt those guys it's just that" he let out a sigh "I lost control back there, I didn't want you to see that side..." Tidus was silenced by Yuna's soft hand over his mouth she leaned in next to his ear and whispered "They deserved it". She slung her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Taking the embrace hungrily Tidus couldn't help but smile he thought he was going to get an earful from her but she seemed to understand wholeheartedly. He breathed in her heavenly scent Yuna truly was an oddity and he didn't mean that in a bad way. An oddity in a way that just mystified him it was if she knew him so well as if they had met before in some other life time.

"You're wonderful" he said without thinking. Yuna pulled away to look at him a smile spread across her face an almost mischievous smile "I know" she answered. Tidus let out a laugh "That's good cause you are". Yuna chuckled "I'm also beautiful, brave, angelic, and hmm am I missing something". "Yeah" Tidus answered he pulled her so close to him that she was laying across his lap "How about horribly conceited". Yuna sent him a playful glare "I thought we were talking about my good traits". Tidus laughed at her playfulness "We are" he said "That's one of the things that I find adorable about you". As if to prove his point he gave Yuna a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Well you aren't to bad yourself" she whispered softly. She grabbed the back of his head and forced his retreating head back down onto her waiting lips. The moment there lips met Yuna felt something she hadn't felt for quite a long time. She felt love. She felt it pouring out of Tidus as well as herself and she wouldn't let the shocked blitzer pull away not even if Sin himself came and blew the S.S. Winno away. The kiss lingered on and soon Tidus started to respond causing Yuna to let out a little purr though she didn't want to she knew they would have to break the kiss soon. She needed to breathe.

Tidus broke the kiss with a look of pure shock on his tanned features he was breathing heavily he had no way of responding to something like that. Yuna smiled at his confusion "For one you're a good kisser".

00000000000000000000000000000000

Lulu stood outside Yuna's door. The mages face was stern she had a vein pulsing on her head from the anger she was feeling right now. She had woken up this morning only to hear Wakka tell her that Tidus wasn't in the team room and she then found out Yuna had locked her door and was not responding to anyone who knocked. Lulu looked both ways down the long hall way they had just landed at Luca so it was empty. Wakka and the Aurochs had gone ahead to the preliminaries and Kimahri had seen someone who he had said looked familiar. So it was just Lulu and she was having a hard enough time not kicking the door down to see what is happening within that room.

Yuna's eyes opened she was greeted by the form of a sleeping saint. He had not gone back to his room last night Yuna would not let him she offered him her bed. And there they slept peacefully. But right now she only prayed no one had gotten up. Careful not to wake up Tidus she carefully got out of the bed and walked over to her bag she pulled out her summoner dress. Then making sure Tidus wasn't asleep she slipped out of her pajamas and put on her summoner's dress. No response from the blitzer. She walked over to him softly sitting down on the bed next to him she cupped his face within her hand. Brushing stray hairs out of his eyelids. A smile appeared on her face since he wasn't playing within the tournament she could show him her surprise. A surprise she knew he would like.

She got up from the bed and walked to her door she unlocked it and carefully opened it. Standing in the seemingly deserted hallway stood Lulu her face had a look to it that told Yuna she wasn't happy one bit. And the vein on her forehead was not very welcoming as well. Lulu looked towards her fire eminent in her red eyes "Yuna may I ask what has happened to you".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you guys like this chapter I know nothing really happened but I like it and I'm sure I know at least one reviewer wholl like it. Any ways I cant thank you all one by one any more so ill just say THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIWED nad to those who left a message within their review

Fly By: you didn't insult me im honored you like my story so much but I have other reviewers who also like my other stories and well I have to think about them too but I thankful you think this story is great so enjoy

Saturn Stars: Sup Saturn I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to make it as Fluffy as I could so I hope you enjoy.

Person!!: Well im glad you like my story and I hope you review more

White tiger reno: thanks for your review im glad you joined maybe you should write something as well then maybe ill be the one reviewing for you

Well it was great talking to you all I have to go also im not going to update for awhile because I got yet another essay to write and well instead im going to write a short story but don't worry I should update some time after Thanksgiving SEE YA-ZeroX20


	15. Change

A Second Chance Ch.15

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna looked towards her friend a smile was presently on her face and she felt that nothing could damper her mood not even Lulu "What do you mean" she asked in a very cheerful voice. This only annoyed Lulu further "I mean who are you where's the Yuna I used to know?" Lulu's voice was stern and almost stone cold. Yuna's yes went over to Tidus who grumbled and rolled over on the bed Lulu's voice was a little loud and it would probably wake Tidus. Lulu waited for her answer but she noticed that Yuna's attention wasn't on her but whatever was inside her room. She leaned in slightly to see what the summoner was looking at. Once she was able to look past the door frame she got a good look at what Yuna's attention was on her jaw dropped and she let out a surprised gasp.

There lying on her bed was Tidus he was still fast asleep and thankfully he was fully clothed eliminating Lulu's first thoughts on what had happened on between him and Yuna. He had a frown on his face as he mumbled something and rolled over. This caused Yuna to let out a chuckle. Yuna gave her friend a light shove for she could walk into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Yuna wasn't going to let Lulu wake Tidus.

Now with all distractions gone Yuna sent her full attention to Lulu who was standing there her mouth still open and eyes wide in shock her arms were at her side letting the moogles doll she always carried fall to the floor "What…is he doing in there" she managed to ask. A slight laugh escaped Yuna's lips "I made him stay" she answered. If Lulu's eyes could've opened any farther her eyeballs would've popped right of their sockets "You…made him stay?" Yuna nodded "Yes".

Lulu shook her head clearing herself form the daze she had been in "Yuna what are you thinking what will people think of you if they see you sleeping in the same bed with Tidus". Lulu shook her head disapprovingly "They'll get ideas". "Let them" Yuna answered and she meant it. "See this is what I mean" Lulu argued "Since you've met Tidus you have changed Yuna and I don't think it was for the better". Yuna's smile faded and she raised an inquiring eyebrow "What do you mean?". Lulu let out a sigh and shook her head she was acting as if she was stating the obvious "I think Tidus is a bad influence on you".

Yuna's face contorted in anger she planted her arms on her hips and gave Lulu a mean glare "And how is Tidus being a bad influence on me?". Lulu looked a bit surprised in Yuna's sudden rise in anger "You have to keep yourself focused on the pilgrimage and not on a boy" Lulu saw that Yuna seemed unaffected by her statement "And you know what's going to happen to you at the end, Yuna if you really care about Tidus you mustn't lead him into heartbreak". Yuna looked at Lulu and then started to nod her head as if in approval Lulu let out a sigh of relief she finally reached the summoner "Your right Lulu" Yuna said shaking her head "You're absolutely right I do know what's going to happen in the end" She walked towards her room door "And that's why I must be with Tidus as much as I can" And without another word she opened the door and walked in then closed it.

Outside the door stood a surprised Lulu that hadn't been the response she had been hoping for.

Yuna stood on the other side of the door looking softly at the man she never thought she could possibly push away. He was spread out in the bed his left arm was resting on his chest while his right one was under his head he frowned and mumbled something about how many Blitzballs it took to fill a stadium and then resumed back to his peaceful slumber. Watching him sleep so peacefully made Yuna started to wonder why she had gotten up herself. She walked over to the empty side of the bed and crawled under the welcoming covers she removed Tidus's arm from his chest and placed it under her as she curled up to him. Tidus's arm responded by wrapping itself around Yuna's thin waist and pushing her closer to the blitzer. Yuna rested her head on his chest and just watched him sleep.

Basking in the warmth that had surrounded her Yuna didn't want to move at all from her spot. She found herself actually being entertained by Tidus's weird sleeping habits she actually started to clue in on what he was dreaming about. More than once Yuna had heard Tidus mention her name along with something he kept calling skinny dipping. Yuna had no clue what that could mean but from the way Tidus was acting it seemed to be a fun experience.

He soon started to awaken from his everlasting slumber. He unknowingly released Yuna from his grasp and sat up on the bed. He let out a massive yawn as he stretched out his limbs. Yuna leaned on her elbow as she watched him go through his usual waking rituals "Sleep well" she asked. Tidus turned to look at her a weary smile on his face "Like a million gil" he answered. "Well hurry up and get ready I got a surprise for you" Yuna told him. Tidus's smile faded and turned into a look of confusion "Surprise?". Yuna nodded "You'll see now hurry up and get ready".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yuna where in Spira are you taking me?" Tidus asked. They were now in central Luca. After cleaning himself up a little Yuna had practically dragged him out of the room and into the Luca streets. Yuna didn't answer her eyes were looking out upon the crowd as she looked for one thing in particular. That's when her eyes caught it a clothing store and not just any clothing store it is Rikku's favorite clothing store. She pulled Tidus to the side of the store and he looked at it "Clothes?" he asked "uh I don't think I need clothes Yuna". Yuna laughed at his response "They aren't for you Tidus there for me".

Tidus still looked confuse for a minute but he eventually caught on and Yuna could tell when he did because as soon as the idea came to him his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped "Yuna are you going to do what I think you're doing". She nodded. Tidus smiled "Well what the hell are we waiting for lets get you changed young lady". He grabbed Yuna's hand and led her into the store.

"_Funny I always thought Tidus would feel uncomfortable in the women's section" _Yuna led Tidus through the many possibilities for her new attire. Yet none seemed to suit her at all. She had tried everything from short skirts (Tidus nearly lost consciousness when Yuna did a twirl to show it off). To shirts that left almost too little to the imagination (There wasn't enough cold water in all of Spira to bring Tidus back to the world of the living). But Yuna then found them a pair of shorts that were almost like her gunner ones yet a little lighter shade of blue and she also grabbed a white shirt that covered her fairly well yet exposed some of her under garments.

Yuna walked out of the dressing room with the clothes already placed on her. She saw Tidus looking the other direction. She whistled to get his attention and once his head turned around he got a good look at the summoner. "**Thud" **For the third time today Tidus had lost consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took a lot of coaxing for Tidus to wake up. When he did it took some convincing for him to believe the girl in front of him really was Yuna. When it was all set into his thick head Tidus couldn't stop from smiling he had never thought Yuna was so uh "healthy" under all that summoning clothes and he sure as hell liked it. Once they were done Yuna led him to a salon she told him she was going to trim down her hair and asked Tidus if he could wait outside Tidus nodded and watched her walk in.

Once she was out of sight Tidus leaned against the side of the salon. He watched the people of Luca walk by without paying him any heed. His mind soon started to wander mostly to the tournament that was happening right now and will he didn't have a good feeling about it. The Aurochs were really good guys but as a blitzball team he had his doubts. Even without Bickson and Graav the Goers were still a rather worthy opponent _"Maybe I could ask Yuna to…". _ "Hey Blondie" Tidus was yanked out of his thoughts by a rather young looking girl "Huh" he responded. The girl smirked at his confusion "Sorry to bug you but have you seen a guy with an eye patch walking around here". Tidus shook his head "No". The girl frowned "Well thanks for nothing" she said in a rather cold voice she turned towards the crowd "Baralai" she yelled. On the other side of the Luca street a white haired man who Tidus presumed was Baralai turned around "Any luck Paine?" he yelled back. Paine shook her head "Maybe he's at the tournament?" she answered. Baralai shrugged "Maybe". "Well what the hell are we waiting for lets go" With that Paine ran into the crowd disappearing from Tidus's view _"Weirdo's". _

Tidus soon forgot about his rather odd run in and just focused on the day he had ahead of him. He soon felt someone tap his left shoulder he turned around to see who was bugging him now but what he saw nearly made his jaw drop "Yuna" he gasped "is…that you?". A smile spread across Yuna's face her hair had now been cut down to the way it was before minus the long ponytail "So you like?" Tidus still hadn't regained his composure because he soon started to drool "You…you look gorgeous" he answered hoping Yuna didn't notice the drop of drool that fell out of his mouth during his sentence. Yuna laughed at his reaction "C'mon" she said taking his hand "We got a tournament to catch".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank You all for your great Reviews and I hope you like this chapter well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	16. Bawitaba

A Second Chance Ch.16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auron walked thorough the very crowded stands. Behind him Gippal tried to keep up with him but he kept getting pushed back by the crowd every now and then someone would make a snide remark about Gippal's heritage but once it was noticed that he was with a legendary guardian they'd immediately beg for forgiveness. Auron couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic these people could be. All it took was for Auron to look at them and they would be shaking in their boots. Finally spotting their seats which were in the front for easy access when the action started. They sat down Auron set his newly bought Katana next to him and Gippal held onto his massive gun. Auron had advised Gippal to bring it for "Precautions" and luckily every one was too scared to tell them anything about it. The blitz arena soon started to fill up the games were about to begin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon slowpoke" Yuna teased Tidus as he struggled to keep up with her. "Man you're fast" He managed to say between his gasps of breath. Yuna stopped in front of the stadium she suddenly remembered something of vital importance. She looked back at Tidus who was currently had his hands on his knees while taking in breathes of air. "Hey Tidus do you feel like taking a swim?". Tidus managed to stand up straight he gave Yuna a rather confused look "What do you mean take a swim, Like play?". Yuna shook her head "I mean after the game". "Uh why would we be in the sphere after the game?" he asked. Yuna smiled "You'll see now c'mon" she grabbed Tidus's hand and dragged him to the Aurochs team room.

Wakka groaned the Goers were up by 1 and since they were missing their star players they were playing dirty. He looked around the aurochs were starting to look warn out _"We need to condition more" _the blitzball appeared at the middle of the field signaling Wakka to get to his post a horn rang **Blitz Off **Wakka lunged for the ball his fingers grazed the balls smooth surface but his hand was smacked away by Abus. The Goer sent Wakka a cocky smirk then sent him a swift kick in the gut. Wakka drifted backwards a little rubbing his now aching stomach but he then took off in pursuit of the Goer _"I'm going to rip him limb from limb" _Abus sped across the pool pushing and shoving any Auroch that got near him. Getting lucky Letty executed a tackle that surprised Abus causing him to fumble the ball. Datto immediately snatched up the ball and swam with all his might to the goalie behind him were Balgerda and Doram both were intent on putting a beating on poor Datto.

Wakka looked up at the clock they had just about thirty seconds to win this game. Swimming like a madman Wakka got in front of the goalie he cursed at his luck in front of the goalie was Abus. He sent a wave over to Datto signaling the blitzer to throw the ball his way. Datto gave Wakka a nod and with the remaining energy he had left threw the ball to Wakka. The ball soared through the blue water both Doram and Balgerda tried to intercept it but had no luck.

The ball hit Wakka in the middle of his chest causing a rather large "whack" to emit through the water. Shaking it off Wakka looked towards his goal and the obstacle that was in front of it _"Payback you ass" _he gave the ball the hardest kick he could muster. Sending it screeching towards the goal and Abus's face. The smile disappeared from Abus's face as the ball hit him on the forehead making his head jerk back and sending the ball to the up most corner of the goal which was out of the goalies reach. Two buzzers went off at the same time one signaling a goal and another signaling the end of the game. Loud cheering echoed through the entire stadium and over the loud speakers Wakka could hear the announcers screaming about their victory. A large grin grew on Wakka's face as he turned towards the Goers and gave them all a one finger salute. And he wasn't calling them number one.

Lulu sat in the middle of the stands next to her was Kimahri. They had both been intrigued in the rather close game but right now Lulu had a real bad feeling something wasn't right. She looked around constantly to see if she saw Yuna or Tidus but there wasn't a sign of either of them. Shifting her gaze back to Wakka who was currently lingering within the sphere pool. She wondered where those two could've gone and by the way Yuna had been acting lately Lulu wouldn't be surprised if they were **"Fiends" **Lulu was pulled out of her thoughts by a scream she turned around to see Lupines ripping through the stands. And flying through the air were numerous Zus. Immediately grabbing there weapons Lulu and Kimahri started ripping into the fiends but out of the corner of her eye Lulu could see Wakka in the sphere pool defending him self from several Sahagin Chiefs. He was able to take out two but he was worn out from the game so he soon started to falter. The Sahagins took it as a opportunity to strike him hitting two or three at a time Lulu knew if not helped Wakka wouldn't last and she couldn't make it in time.

Yuna pulled Tidus through the halls they were almost to the Auroch's locker room and from there they could enter the sphere to help Wakka. Turning the final corner they came face to face with something they didn't need right now standing in the hall way were three Lupines ready to attack the nearest thing. They quickly took a snap at Yuna who was pulled out of the fiends clutches by Tidus. "Well what now" Tidus asked from behind her. Yuna didn't know what to do if they stayed here and fought Wakka wouldn't hold out but they couldn't get through and being the genius she was she forgot her summoning rod on the ship. The lupines started to edge closer to their prey Tidus pulled out brotherhood and positioned himself in front of Yuna. One Lupine leapt at the two Tidus pushed Yuna out of the way and slashed at the Lupines belly. The fiend hit the wall but soon was getting up again though it was now limping. The rest of the Lupines started to close in on Tidus from both sides and the other one was limping from behind. When one lunged at him Tidus however was not facing it. Yuna tried to scream for him but it got caught in her throat. Right when the Lupine was going to bite into Tidus a flash of silver streaked through the air and the Lupine was sent flying sideways with a nasty injury under its right leg "Enough" a voice said. Yuna looked towards the source of the voice and she was greeted by the very welcome image of a black leather white haired warrior "Paine". She was holding the same exact sword future Paine had. And her fighting pose there was no doubt never changed when Yuna met her.

Paine ran full speed into the Lupine she had hit. Sending a powerful slice down its mid section the lupine was cut in two after a second of screeching it blew up into a crowd of Pyreflies. Yuna was shaken out of her staring and remembered the very reason they had came down here _"Wakka" _she gave Tidus a quick glance to see how he was holding up. He seemed to be doing okay. She opened the door to the locker room and ran in.

Auron let his coat fall off his shoulder _"I live for this" _getting into his stance he smirked at the rather large fiend in front of him. It was heavily armored from head to toe. The fiend let out a rather large growl it then charged at the guardian. Auron merely stepped out of the way and let the monster fly right by him. It went full speed into a stadium wall nearly bringing it all down. Auron heard the sound of gun shots near him and smirked it seemed Gippal was handling himself. The fiend pulled itself out of the wall and faced the guardian once again. Auron didn't give it a chance to strike he ran full speed at it and with earth shattering strength he brought his blade down upon the fiend slicing through the fiends armor as if it were paper. Auron's blade made a rather large "Clang" as it hit the ground. The fiend stood frozen its eyes wide open and its jaw hanging down finally its body turned into Pyreflies leaving its now detached head. The head fell onto the ground it stayed there for a minute as if staring at Auron before it too burst into Pyreflies.

Auron looked around. There were fiends everywhere his good eye went over to the sphere pool which currently had Wakka situated in it. He wasn't doing too well against the Chiefs the more he killed the more came out. Wakka looked ready to fall but then Auron saw her. A girl with short brown hair and rather revealing clothes swam into the pool in her hand she clutched a blitzball as well. Although Auron was quite sure he had never seen the girl before he couldn't help but be impressed by her bravery. She positioned herself next to Wakka she then got into a pose that reminded her of Tidus's. Auron then got a clear view of her face he saw a rather familiar earring on her left ear. He saw the gleam that came off her bi colored eyes and her face he knew any where "Yuna" It's a good thing Auron was dead because that would've killed him. He didn't even notice when his Katana slipped out of hands and fell on the floor. He kept his eyes locked on Yuna that couldn't be Braska's little girl could it?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to all my Great Reviewers and I hope u all like this chapter. And don't worry the new Yuna will be showed to the guardians in the next chapter along with a certain hated Guado well and if any of you are wondering about the title of the chapter Bawitaba is the name of the song i listened to while writing this chapter its by Kid Rock any ways Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW SEE YA- ZeroX20


	17. Surprise! Surprise!

A Second Chance Ch.17

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auron's eye didn't move from Yuna. He watched her every move in his mind he was comparing the Yuna he had known from the last pilgrimage to this Yuna "Kind've hard to believe huh" a voice said behind Auron. The guardian turned around to see a familiar figure standing there holding his Katana. Out of impulse Auron said the first name that came to his mind "Shuyin?". The blondes face turned into a playful glare "Geez Auron you already forgot my name" Tidus shook his head in a disapproving manner "It's only been what, two years you're starting to lose it old man". Auron couldn't help but be a little surprised "Ti…Tidus" he stuttered. Auron had not seen him since his sending two long years ago but now here he was looking at the boy he practically raised. Auron cared for Tidus like a father did for his son so in those two years of Tidus's absence were a very stressful one for old Auron. Finally gaining his senses Auron spoke up "What are you doing here?" he asked. Tidus shook his head a grin on his face "Always getting straight to the point" he chuckled "You haven't changed at all Auron". He waved Auron's katana in front of his face "By the way you dropped this". Tidus flipped the blade over catching it by the back with the hilt facing towards Auron who took the blade.

Tidus walked by him and stood next to the railing looking out towards the sphere pool. He watched as Yuna helped Wakka clear out the remaining fiends "She sure is something" he said more to himself than Auron. The guardian took a spot next to Tidus "She's changed" Auron muttered. "Yeah" Tidus said watching Yuna do a victorious back flip within the water "I like it". Auron shot Tidus a look then let out a short laugh "I'm not surprised" He said "Did you have anything to do with this?". Tidus shook his head "Nah, well actually I might of planted the idea in my present self's mind". "You did what" Auron looked at Tidus "You communicated with your past self, Tidus do you know what the consequences could be" Auron nearly screamed "Has Yuna seen you". Tidus shook his head "I can only talk to the dead or someone who's facing death".

Tidus let out a sigh "Believe me if Yuna could see me I wouldn't be talking to you Auron" he started to walk towards the exit "No offense". "None taken" Auron answered his gaze following Tidus who was currently turning slightly transparent "Its time for me to go" Tidus said "Till next time you need me bye". Auron chuckled "what made you think I needed you now" _"Turn around" _his voice answered. Auron turned completely around to see a giant fiend that had been frozen in its place. It had been heading towards where Auron was standing when he was in his stupor.

Lulu turned her direction towards the man who was now walking upon the Maester's seats "_Lord Seymour". _It was indeed the half Guado maester and he was currently in what seemed like a summon. He did what seemed like a prayer summoning a giant hook to come down from the heavens and burying itself deep within the ground. When it seemed like it grabbed something the hook soon came back up. Pulling the awesome monster Anima with it. In what seemed like a blink of the eye half the fiends in the whole stadium were destroyed. One after another burst into Pyreflies leaving nothing but the shocked residents of Luca in their wake. Pretty soon not one fiend was left and Lord Seymour dismissed his aeon and exited the podium. Breathing out at a sigh of relief that her demise had been avoided Lulu let her eyes go to the sphere pool where she could see Wakka was getting out. Behind him was a brown haired girl who probably saved Wakka. Lulu didn't get a chance to see her more clearly because she soon disappeared into the sphere pools exit.

Wakka stepped out of the sphere's exit. He instantly dropped to his knees and started kissing the precious ground underneath him. He could hear someone stepping out of the sphere behind him. Assuming it was the girl who had come to his aid when he needed it. Wakka rose to his feet and turned around to greet her. She was currently wiping off all the hair that was covering her face. Removing all the strands of excess hair she looked up at the guardian and smiled. Wakka froze _"Oh my Yevon" _his jaw fell down and his eyes were starting to bulge "Yuna?" he screeched. Yuna nodded her smile still on her face it seemed like she found his reaction rather humorous. Wakka's eyes trailed down her outfit it lingered at her chest "Is that your bra?" he asked pointing towards the article of clothing. Yuna nodded. Wakka continued his examination he got to her legs and he lost it "Yevon Yuna where are your clothes" he yelled "This is a mockery to the teachings Yuna, your dressing like an al bhed". "Well I like it" all eyes traveled to the entrance and there stood Tidus with Brotherhood resting on his shoulder "I think she looks way better than in her usual clothes". Wakka snorted "Of course you'll like it" he said still rather ticked off "But she can't be seen walking around like that she's High Summoner Braska's daughter and its taboo". "Eh shove your taboos" Tidus said cheerfully. Wakka looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel but to their surprise he just let out a sigh "Lu's not going to be happy" he mumbled as he walked towards the door swinging it open and walking out. "Well that went better than expected" Tidus mumbled.

Paine walked down the stadium's long hall. She stopped when she heard the sound of metal repeatedly smacking against the ground. She turned around to see her commander walking towards her. "Nooj" she said with a smile. Nooj returned the gesture and walked towards Paine "Have you seen Gippal or Baralai?". Paine shook her head "Nope" she pointed towards the stadiums exit "I lost Baralai and Gippal I haven't found". Nooj nodded he couldn't help but chuckle "I wonder where those two could be?". Paine shrugged "Baralai knows his way around Luca so he'll show up eventually, Gippal however is probably at the nearest bar hitting on anything that has a chest". Nooj shook his head letting out a chuckle "I bet your right Paine". Paine was going to respond however she was cut off by the sound footsteps racing through the hallway. Paine and Nooj turned towards the sound and were surprised to see a lady running full speed down the hall way she was followed by a blue furred ronso. They pushed themselves in between Paine and Nooj knocking both of them over. They then ran off towards the locker rooms. A very grumpy Paine picked herself off the floor she then went to help Nooj "What was their problem?" she said rather pissed off.

Lulu ran full speed down the hallway trampling anything that was stupid enough to get in her way. Behind her was Kimahri who was in no less of a hurry yet he was running at a much slower pace. Finally Lulu came to the Auroch's locker room where she found a very upset Wakka standing outside the door. Coming to a quick halt Lulu looked the blitzer over "Wakka" she gasped "Are you okay?". Wakka gave Lulu a rather uneasy look "yeah I'm fine Lu but there's something in there you should see" he pointed towards the locker room door.

Yuna tried her best not to pace around the locker room but was failing miserably. While Tidus sat on the bench as calm as he had ever been. "Maybe I shouldn't have done this?" Yuna said while pacing in front of Tidus "Lulu's going to freak when she finds out, she'll probably blame you" she looked toward Tidus doubt eminent in her eyes "I don't want to give Lulu any more reasons for her to think you're a bad influence on me" Yuna let out a frustrated yell. Her brain felt like it was going to rip in two. Sensing the stress she was in Tidus grabbed the Summoner and placed her on his knee "You think too much" he said while wrapping his hand around her "Relax let her blame me, like I'm scared of Lulu". Though she was a little surprised at first Yuna soon relaxed into his embrace. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Their embrace however was short lived because the locker room door soon opened and standing there now was Yuna's two remaining guardians. Tidus looked over to them while Yuna just dug her face into Tidus's neck. "Tidus" Lulu gasped "Who is that" Lulu pointed towards Yuna. Tidus didn't answer he wasn't exactly sure how to tell her. "It's me Lulu" Yuna answered her voice was slightly muffled because her face was still buried into Tidus's neck. Lulu took a step back "Yuna" she said her voice now having a certain high pitch to it "Your summoning clothes there…there" "Gone" Yuna answered as she reluctantly stood up. With a sigh Yuna turned to face towards Lulu. And just like Wakka her eyes immediately scanned the outfit. Yuna smirked as Lulu's eyes got wider and wider "You like?" she said rather smugly. Lulu didn't answer her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards into Kimahri who quickly caught her "She fainted" Kimahri said. Behind Yuna was Tidus who was currently stretching his weary limbs "I don't know about you guys but I think she liked it".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man I'm finally finished and it only took me ten days well I hope you guys like this chapter it took a while to put together and for those of you who had been expecting more of Seymour in this chapter sorry but in the game that was all you saw of him during Luca well I gotta go its Saturday and I'm going to go paint the garage (Help Me) PLEASE REVIEW and until the next time I update SEE YA-ZeroX20


	18. Unwanted Visitors

A Second Chance Ch.18

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna sat miserably within her hotel room. After Lulu fainted the group decided to book a room for the night which to Yuna sounded like good idea. So Kimahri lifted the knocked out Lulu and they booked a room in the closest hotel Yuna had been looking to a good nights sleep. Until they told her that under no circumstances was Tidus allowed near her room and that she won't see him until the morning. So here she is sitting on her bed casually flipping through the pages of the book she had found in her room. She then heard what sounded like her doorknob opening but to her disappointment. Whoever it was decided against visiting her and released it. She then heard the sound of boots going down the hotel hall way _"Tidus" _Yuna quickly bolted out of bed and ran to her door and then swung it open. She looked over to the now faint sound of footsteps and saw her blonde haired blitzer walking out of the hotel and into the dark Luca streets. Making sure she shut the door behind her. Yuna bolted out of the hotel and out into the Lucan night. Hot on Tidus's heels.

"_Maybe that inn down the street has something available" _Tidus's head sagged a little his breath visible in the cold air. _"It's probably for the best I mean she doesn't need someone like me as a boyfriend" _despite himself Tidus couldn't help but smile. Yuna's boyfriend man that sounded good but to tell you the truth Tidus wasn't even sure if they were a couple or maybe he was just a friend _"with privileges"_. _"No I can't do that to Yuna, I mean she's special better than any of those groupies in Zanarkand" _Tidus stopped walking and let out a sigh his eyes soon traveled to the heavens above. _"Wow" _above Luca's dark streets was a scene Tidus never really saw in Zanarkand. All across the sky were streaks of marvelous light since there was no electricity in Luca the view was that much better it almost seemed like the stars were moving around to make some marvelous picture. A smile spread across Tidus's face "It's really pretty" a voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Yuna standing there with her head tilted to the side the way it always was before she asked a question "What are you doing" she asked her eyes piercing deep into Tidus's. The blitzer let out a nervous laugh not knowing exactly how to answer her question _"What am I supposed to say, Wakka only said I can only come as far as Luca and that's it well more like Lulu said" _"uh the inn was out of rooms so I was going to check out in another one" Tidus said hoping Yuna would buy it and go back to her room. But to his surprise a smile spread across Yuna's face "That's a great idea" she said clapping her hands together in front of her. She grabbed Tidus's hand and soon started to drag him towards the inn he had been going to _"I think she misunderstood me"._

Auron laid on his rather bumpy bed. It almost irritated every time he slept on something soft because he was so used to sleeping on the cold hard ground. Finally deciding enough is enough he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He got up and put on his shoes then headed out into the dark streets. The fresh air did wonders to Auron's troubled mind letting out a comfortable sigh he went down the dark street. He had yet to find Yuna or her guardians but he figured that could wait till tomorrow. A flash of light caught the guardian's eye so using his only good eye he looked towards the heaven and saw that the sky was putting on a show of its own. Very rarely did the guardian get to see a display like this and it was always welcomed. He continued his stroll occasionally looking up to see if the sky was still performing. He then heard voices not too far from him and he turned to see no one other than Tidus and Yuna and from the looks of it Yuna was dragging the blitzer towards an inn.

"Uh Yuna are you sure of this?" Tidus asked. Yuna rolled her eyes as she opened the door to their room "Why are you scared to be sharing your room with a girl". "Me?" Tidus faked a look of shock "My dear summoner are you aware that I am the star player of the Zanarkand Abes" he ended with a smirk "The ladies literally clinged to me". Yuna turned towards him a smug smile placed on her lips "Oh really". She grabbed Tidus by the wrist and pulled him into the room. Slamming the door behind her Yuna pushed Tidus into the nearest wall she then pressed herself into him "Prove it" she whispered into his ear. Her hands roamed into his blitz jacket as she buried pressed her lips repeatedly against his neck. Tidus had no clue what was happening he had two things going in his head one a kick ass girl was literally all over him or two Yuna was just toying with him. And with his luck it was number two. So deciding two can play that game he devised a way to get back at her. He placed his hand right beneath Yuna's shirt and slowly made his way upward. Slowly he made his way under Yuna's shirt inwardly cursing his gloves from denying him the feel of her soft skin. He felt Yuna shudder a bit and for a second her actions stopped. Tidus kicked it into high gear he slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down her shoulder and up into her neck then back down Yuna lifted her head from his neck allowing him to kiss further. He soon kissed along her collar bone causing Yuna to let out what sounded like a moan. Underneath her shirt Tidus's hands were slowly making their way towards there destination. Yuna leaned her head back giving in to Tidus's movements she had officially lost and the blitzer had proven his worth. But when she felt Tidus's hand was retreating she quickly made a grab for it "Don't stop" she moaned out. Tidus glad fully obliged his hand soon resumed its journey and his other hand now had a rather firm grip on Yuna's backside. His kisses were getting lower and lower. Tidus could hear Yuna gasp and moan which only urged him to go on. Tidus felt his hand come in contact with what he hoped was Yuna's bra. Just when he was going to get a good feel they heard a "Ahem" Tidus and Yuna both froze in their positions they both turned to see a face both of them weren't really expecting "Sir Auron?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note to reviewers:

First before any one tells me I know this is a short chapter so no one has to tell me that i had to introduce Auron to a group some way And two I know this doesn't do anything towards the progression of the story but every now and then I like to do a chapter full of fluff well ill see you guys after the holidays most likely and I hope you guys like it oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	19. BasketCase

.A Second Chance Ch.19

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Auron stood frozen by the door his hand still on the door knob. In front of him Tidus and Yuna were trying to look as innocent as possible. Tidus quickly retreated his hand from up Yuna's shirt. While Yuna quickly pried herself from Tidus and was trying to fix her shirt and control the blush that was creeping up on her. Auron couldn't help but stop himself from smirking _"Jecht would be so proud". _A rather awkward silence went through the room and Auron actually contemplated leaving but Yuna soon spoke up "How…how did you get in?" she stuttered. Auron jiggled the door handle "The door wasn't locked" he answered. "Yuna can I see you outside" he asked. Yuna turned a pale color and hesitantly got up and followed the guardian out into the hall. Leaving a really confused Tidus standing there thinking about what the hell just happened.

Yuna looked at her possible escape routes. If worst came to worst Yuna was pretty sure she could outrun Auron. She turned around to look at the legendary guardian _"God"_ he was really here the one and only "Sir Auron" he was just like Yuna remembered him from his sleek hair to his just about perfect posture. "Sir…Sir Auron" she stuttered once again. His almost icy gaze went down upon the summoner and for once in her life Yuna saw him smile. "Yuna" he said "It is so good to see you" Auron's hand came up and cupped her chin "Sir Auron?" Yuna gave him quite a skeptical look here she was expecting a lecture for what had happened but here he was looking upon her like in a very un-Auronly manner. The guardian chuckled he then gave Yuna a pat on the head "It's been too long" he then looked towards the closed door where Tidus was no doubt eavesdropping "And from what I can see you have already done a few changes"

"_Changes?" _"Sir Auron what do you mean?" Auron's gaze once again shifted to Yuna "Well I don't recall ever walking in while you and Tidus _got closer_ on our last pilgrimage Do You?". Yuna had heard of stories of people having coronaries from sheer surprise but she never really believed. However right now her right arm felt awfully tingly "You know?" Auron nodded. Yuna squealed and wrapped the guardian into a hug. This was her Sir Auron the one that had taken her on her original pilgrimage two years ago. Yuna pulled out of the hug and looked at the guardian no less confused than she had been a few minutes ago "But how?". "There will be time for explanations later" he said "Tomorrow bring your guardians to our old meeting point there I will reintroduce myself" Auron started to head out but gave one last look back. Yuna was just about to open her door "Oh and Yuna" the summoner gazed over to him "The next time the two of you decide to do that make sure the door is locked" he chuckled. Yuna turned a dark red and proceeded into her room.

Lulu woke up with a splitting head ache. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed rubbing her really sore head she preceded out the door. When she took one step out into the inn's hall is when everything came back to her. The blitz game the fiends Yuna's new outfit all at once and that just added on to Lulu's already splitting headache. She stumbled to the room across from hers and knocked on the door. When the door finally opened she was welcomed by the ever cheery face of Wakka _"As if my head didn't hurt enough" _ The besaidians face lit up even more when he noticed who it was at his door "Lu" he said "About time you woke up ya, we were starting to worry about ya". Lulu just rubbed her head "Wakka what room is Yuna in?". He pointed to the room in the far left "She should be in there ya". Lulu grumbled thanks and went on her way to the door. When she got to the door Lulu gave it a few hard knocks "Yuna" she said. No answer. Again Lulu knocked yet again no answer. Finally running out of patience Lulu twisted the door knob and walked in. _"Oh no" _the room was completely empty and from the looks of it no one had been here in a while. _"It's going to be a looong day" _Lulu walked out to inform her fellow guardians of the missing summoner.

A bright light of sunshine kept hitting Yuna square in the face and it was bugging the hell out of her. She groaned and rolled over subconsciously pulling herself closer to Tidus. The blitzer was also in a deep sleep his face turned toward Yuna's direction. Yuna felt his breath beating down upon her face and opened a eye she was greeted by Tidus's sleeping face. A grin slowly made its way across her face without really thinking she closed the small distance between their faces and gave Tidus one of the best wake up calls imaginable.

Tidus awoke with something moving within his mouth. His eyes shot open to see that it was Yuna's tongue. _"Wow" _ in all his years Tidus has had some pretty bizarre wake up calls including the time his fellow teammates put his hand in a bowl of warm water. However this tops it all off. The blitzer responded to Yuna's gentle movements signaling to the summoner that he was now awake. There kiss was short yet very sweet and when they finally broke away the two wore bright smiles on their faces "Well good morning to you too" Tidus said.

"So you're going where now?" Gippal asked the departing guardian. Auron slipped on his coat and looked towards Gippal who was standing by the doorway "I'm leaving" he stated. Gippal frowned "Well that explains a lot". Auron grabbed his katana which had been resting in the corner of the wall "Don't you have somewhere to go as well?" Gippal shrugged "well my friend Baralai said we were ordered to Mushroom Rock for some reason". The guardian walked up to Gippal he gave the al-bhed a pat on the shoulder "Good Bye" he then walked out of the room and out into the streets.

Rikku fell to the ships floor _"Oh poopie" _she had came all this way to see the Al-bhed psyches lose against the Aurochs. Deciding that she had been on the ship for too long she decided to go somewhere right before they set sail. She jumped onto the pier and made her way to the balcony that overlooked Luca marvelously. She walked down Luca's streets hoping not to attract too much attention to her. She made it to the stairs that lead up to the balcony. "Well if it isn't Cid's girl" Rikku froze _"Oh no" _she groaned and turned around. Standing there was the unmistakable figure of Gippal. Her childhood tormentor his constant name callings and pranks were one of the reasons why Rikku decided to accompany her brother out in the seas searching for ancient treasure.

"Well what brings you to Luca Cid's girl" Rikku groaned yet again "It's none of your business" she snapped at him. Gippal laughed "My don't you have a short fuse" he smiled "You haven't changed". "What about you?" she countered "What are you doing here?" Gippal pointed towards the stairs "I have to meet my crew and leave for Mushroom Rock Road" he said "There I answered your question now you have to answer mine" he asked. Rikku growled "I was here to see a blitz game and I was looking for a friend". Gippal laughed "Friend?" he asked "Were you worried about me Cid's girl". "uh what no not you" she said her face turning to complete disgust "Why in Sin's name would I look for you". Gippal chuckled "Admit it your crazy about me". "**What" **she shrieked "Are you seriously on something". Gippal opened his mouth to say something "Gippal" a voice said from above. The two Al-Bheds looked up to see Baralai looking down at them "Hurry up or were leaving you here" he shouted down. Gippal nodded at him then turned back to Rikku "Well I gotta go Cid's girl so no more following me okay" he then ran past Rikku and up the stairs. Rikku stood there then out of nowhere she let out a loud shriek _"I hate him"_ not really feeling like going up after him she just stormed off towards her ship pushing past a rather gothic looking lady.

Tidus and Yuna turned the corner to where the stairs were supposed to be. And there they saw two of her guardians. Wakka and Lulu and from the looks of it they didn't look happy. Well Lulu at least didn't look that happy Wakka looked more worried than mad Kimahri was currently scanning the crowds behind them probably looking for anything that resembled Yuna. Yuna turned towards Tidus she could tell he was worried what the others would say. But it was mostly he was worried what the others would say to her. She grabbed Tidus's hand and intertwined their fingers. The bltizer looked down at her "Relax" she told him "Everything will be fine". Tidus nodded and they walked towards the guardians hand in hand.

Lulu saw them walking together a mile away and what she saw was that they were holding hands. Something a couple would do and she distinctively remembered telling Yuna not to get too close to Tidus. They came up to the group as if nothing was wrong. Lulu bit the inside of her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from exploding at them and at Wakka when he failed to give them any kind of lecture for the grief they had put them through. Kimahri stayed silent for all he cared for was Yuna's safety and he was never that good at punishing her. No it had always been Lulu who had been the mother figure around here and right now she felt like disowning all of them. Lulu only held her tongue for now she will have her talk with Yuna later. "Yuna where in Spira did you happen to go" Lulu asked with just the tiniest bit of restraint in her voice. The summoner looked at the mage "I was with an old friend Lulu". Lulu could tell that there was something she wasn't telling her but it was something that would have to wait.

Auron walked to the group of guardians. He could see Yuna and Tidus were currently being questioned on there whereabouts. So when he was practically in front of them they didn't seem to notice "Ahem". The first one to spot him was Lulu whose mouth soon just hung open then Kimahri and finally Wakka. Yuna looked between Auron and her other guardians "Everyone this is Sir Auron" she said with a bright smile on her face "He and Tidus are now my guardians".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sup long times no see hope you guys had a good Christmas and New Year mine was well weird. Any ways sorry on the long update but im grounded from my computer and well im not even supposed to be on it right now but my parents think im working on an essay right now so updates might be a little slow. Also I have a question for all of you and if you don't answer its fine but a few days ago I was conversing with a friend of mine I wont say her name just incase she doesn't want to be embarrassed but while we were talking she said this word that I had never heard before and it like blew me out of the water. And when I told her that I didn't know it she proclaimed that everyone knows it so im here to see if that's true how many of my great reviewers know what an "Aphrodisiac" is. Well thanks for your time.

Saturn: Sup Saturn I know you've been waiting for my update so here you go and I hope you like it and well see ya

Final Fantasy Adict: glad you like my story and hope you like this chapter

Nuke Dawg: glad you think my story is funny and hope you enjoy the rest of it

White Light Spirit: never been saluted before well thanks.

Morgaine of the Fairies: thanks for your review hope you like this chapter and real sorry for keeping you waiting well enjoy

Lilsweetbabe14: Hiya how ya been say you know Spanish right (Well Duh) so have you heard of George Lopez because if you haven't you have to hear his cd they will crack you up the guys my idol well just thought you'd like to have a nice laugh well hope you like the chapter.

Jinyuy: Well I updated hope you like it just wonderin who was going to be in a world of pain (Not me right) well just wondering well im glad you like the chapter and well hope you keep reading.

And too all my other reviewers I hope you enjoy the chapter. Well ill see you guys later the next story im going to update is the Girl Next Door so ill maybe update this story in about two weeks if im lucky well PLEASE REVIEW SEE YA-ZeroX20


	20. Ghosts

A Second Chance Ch.20

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna rested her tired feet walking all day on the Mi'ihen Highroad sure can drain the energy out of a person. Next to her Wakka and Tidus were lazily laying in the grass while Lulu and Auron kept watch for fiends. Kimahri was posted where he usually was right next to Yuna. Yuna took off her boots and let her sore feet run through the cool grass _"So good" _she soon joined Wakka and Tidus on their lazy lay. Her relaxation was cut short as a certain blonde haired someone took the liberty of ripping out some of the grass and sprinkling it all across her face "phhtttt" Yuna spit out all the blades of grass that had seeped into her mouth. Her eyes darted to Tidus who was currently hovering over her with that goofy smile on his face "Why you little…" her hands quickly flew to her sides. Yuna dug deep into the soil and yanked out the grass roots and all. She then flung them into the blondes face hitting a bulls eye.

Auron leaned against his katana two and a half years in the farplane had left the old samurai out of shape. He heard the sound of a struggle right next to him he turned to find the summoner he was protecting and one of her guardians in the middle of a grass fight. Auron chuckled as Yuna pinned Tidus to the grass in a rather awkward position in which the two didn't seem to mind at all. "Would you look at those two" Lulu's voice crept up on Auron. The samurai looked to Lulu then back to the young couple. He could see where Lulu would see a problem Yuna was currently situated on top of Tidus holding his arms above his head and in the grass. Their faces were inches apart Auron looked back to Lulu "I see no problem". Lulu looked towards him "Sir Auron you of all people should know that a guardian dating a summoner is unheard of". Auron chuckled "Yes Lulu I do know that but it is also the summoners privilege to see who or what ever she wants as long as they continue their pilgrimage". Auron heard Lulu shuffle next to him no doubt thinking up something else to say "But if a guardian and a summoner are lovers then the pilgrimage does not get the attention and effort it requires" she said finally. Auron picked up his katana "If I remember correctly Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca were lovers" he said before leaving Lulu to go tell Tidus and Yuna that it was time to go.

Rikku turned on the monitor. Which soon started to show the face of her father Cid "Hey dad" she said rather grudgingly "Brother said you wanted to talk to me". Cid looked towards his youngest born a rather smug smile was placed on his face "Yeah" he answered "I got a mission for you". Rikku raised an eyebrow towards her father "What kind of mission?". Cid grinned "Nothing big" he answered "I just need you to kidnap your cousin". **"What" **

Yuna watched as Tidus went up to talk to Belgemine. Who no doubt will want to challenge the summoner he's guarding. She saw Belgemine's eyes slowly wander over to her. Then the unsent summoner walked up to Yuna a nice smile clearly visible on her face "Lady Yuna I presume" she said with that same courteous voice that Yuna remembered so well. Yuna nodded Belgemine continued "I challenge you to a battle of aeons". Yuna smiled " I accept". The summoners then took there positions getting ready to summon there aeons. Belgemine started the battle summoning her Ifrit out into the field. The fire aeon came out in a beautiful spectacle of fire breaking through the two wedges of earth the encased him and landing onto the battle field. Yuna contemplated her choices and finally decided on one aeon that would never lose. Yuna got into a stance as the very sky around her darkened into a very scary atmosphere and then a hook shot out from the heavens and straight into the earth below it. The hook went deeper and deeper until it caught something then it came up and with it came up the one of the most devastating creatures in all Spira. Belgemine gawked up at the arising monster "Anima".

Anima let out a loud screech. Yuna looked up to the aeon _"its way better when it's on your side" _ she cast a quick glance to the rest of her party and the looks on their faces was comical all except Auron who looked like he had a smirk but Yuna wasn't quite sure cause she couldn't see his face. She heard a yet another screech and turned back around to see that Ifrit had wasted no time in attacking Anima the fire aeon was currently in the middle of its meteor strike attack. However Anima merely brushed the attack aside and took no major damage. Once Ifrit was done Yuna commanded Anima to do its Pain attack. All time slowed down as the aeon charged up all its attack all the pain and anguish ever felt by every thing in this world were being put into this solo attack. Then a bolt of light shot out from its eye and through the fire aeon knocking it on its ass. And like that the duel was over Ifrit burst into a crowd of pyreflies and vanished into the sky. Seeing that its job was done Anima did the same. Belgemine looked towards Yuna a mix of disbelief and amazement swirled within them "I guess you win".

Yuna collected her prize from Belgemine who soon went on her way. Yuna turned towards the group who still stood frozen to their spots. "How in Yevon's name did you?" Wakka rambled. Tidus just looked like he had seen a miracle "Wow Yuna that was awesome". Lulu just well she did what she usually did gawk uncontrollably Yuna didn't answer to any of their questions and just continued on her way with her guardians close behind her.

Night quickly came and upon their arrival to the travel agency Wakka made his protests about staying in an al bhed shop but he quickly gave in. They walked into the agency Yuna walked up to the front counter "five rooms please" she told the receptionist. The al bhed women returned the warm smile and handed Yuna her keys. Yuna then returned back to the group. Upon noticing the number of keys Wakka spoke up "Hey Yuna why'd you get five rooms if there's six of us ya" Yuna raised her eyebrow "Me and Tidus are sharing a room" she said. Lulu quickly turned to her "ABSOLUTELY NOT" she screamed. The whole agency turned to look at Lulu who then tried to lower her voice "Yuna you march up there and get another room" Lulu demanded. Yuna looked up to her mage guardian "No". "Yuna…" Lulu began but Yuna cut her off "Your wasting your breath Lulu I'm not getting another room" Lulu rubbed her head then marched off to her room slamming the door behind her. Yuna let out a sigh she then turned back to her group of guardians and noticed one of them was missing "Guys where's Tidus"

Tidus walked around the corner of the building. He was getting closer to that hammering sound. You see when they walked up to the agency he had heard a peculiar sound and while everyone had gone inside. He had gone in pursuit of finding out what it was. Now here he was at the chocobo stables and the sound was only getting closer. He came to the last stable and was surprised that the hard pounding sound had been coming from a kid pounding into a piece of metal. The kid soon noticed someone else's presence he looked up to the blitzer. Tidus instantly knew he was an al bhed his eyes just gave it away in an instant. The other than that he looked normal his dirty blonde hair drooped in front of his eyes and the clothes he was wearing was littered in tools. "Whatcha working on?" the blitzer asked. The kid looked back down his project "It's called a garment grid" the kid answered. Tidus opened the stable door and sat down next to the kid "A garment grid huh what's that do". The kid reached into his pocket "It lets you use this" he pulled out an odd looking sphere it looked different from all the other ones Tidus had seen "And what's that?". The kid handed the sphere to Tidus "I call it a dress sphere" he said "When activated they bestow incredible power". Tidus looked at the "dress sphere" not knowing what to think "I call that one the songstress dress sphere". Tidus looked to the kid "Your really smart for someone your age kid". The kid shrugged "I know everything". Tidus gave the kid a skeptical look "What's your name?". "Shinra" he answered

Yuna looked everywhere for Tidus finally she came to her last destination the chocobo stables. She was about to just walk by thinking that Tidus would never be in there but she stopped when she heard his voice coming out of the building. She stepped inside looking for him. It sounded like he was talking to someone she stopped at the last stable and saw her blitzer conversing with a child. But when she saw what he was holding in her hands she immediately froze _"Is that what I think it is" _Tidus had just noticed her presence "Hey Yuna" he said his face soon turned into one of concern when he saw how ghostly white she had turned "Are you okay?". Yuna nodded and entered the stable "What…what is that?" she stuttered. "Oh this" the blitzer said pointing to the dress sphere "I think it was called a sphere dresser". "Dress sphere" a familiar voice said. Yuna looked to the kid next to Tidus "Shinra" she gasped _"Where's his suit?" _. Shinra raised an eyebrow "How do you know my name". Instantly fell on her butt her eyes now locked to the dress sphere. _"That's my songstress dress sphere" _Tidus put down the dress sphere and went over to her "Yuna are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost". Yuna looked up to Tidus "You don't know the half of it" she answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I said I was grounded from my computer I wasn't kidding and I still am grounded so sorry. Anyways yet another Gullwing has been found which is good for all you reviewers who wanted more FFX-2 in this fic (Now if I can only get Yuna some guns) I hope you liked this chapter it took me awhile to type up. And none of this it took you a long time to update stuff okay I know it did but I am grounded and im lucky I got this chance so please understand okay all I can say is well ill try hard to update faster but no guarantees okay well I gotta go so ill see you guys later and well PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	21. Scar Tissue

A Second Chance Ch.21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sphere let out a clicking sound before it started playing its contents.

_The waves lapped up onto the sunny Besaid shore. Where the only thing in the waters way were two small feet. A laugh soon filled the air and the smiling face of Lulu soon appeared on the sphere's screen "Chappu what are you doing" she chuckled. "Just recording you for our kids Lu" a man answered. The camera soon moved out to where you can see Lulu's full body lying down on the beach's sand. The wave's only reached her feet then returned back into the sea. Lulu playfully made a face of disgust "Kids with you?" she said "no way". Chappu made a groan "aww c'mon Lu you know you're going to want to have kids". Lulu leaned forward her arms encircling her legs while resting her chin on her knees "Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about children" she interjected. Chappu's laugh could be heard "Of course not Lu you heard Yuna she wants to see some of her nieces and nephews before she starts her pilgrimage". The sphere camera soon moved a little closer to Lulu's face yet her shoulder's and chin were still visible "Chappu" Lulu blushed "Yuna's isn't even near becoming a summoner yet so I think we got a few years to wait". "Yeah I guess your right" Chappu answered. The screen soon started to fade away._

A tear rolled down Lulu's cheek as she set the sphere down on her dresser. The one and only sphere she could find of her and Chappu together. Soon her eyes were covered in tears all for the man she loved and some for the summoner she was trying to protect. Lulu buried her face into her knees as she continued to quietly cry. But what she hadn't noticed was that someone had wandered into her room. Lulu looked up to see Wakka standing next to her now opened door "Lu?" he asked his eyes showing concern for his old friend "Are you okay?". Lulu didn't respond her eyes went downward not daring to look Wakka in the face.

The besaidian carefully sat down on the bed next to Lulu "What's wrong Lu" he said his hand rubbing Lulu's back in a gentle way of comfort "Is this about what Yuna said earlier?". Lulu shook her head "No" she said finally "Wakka do you think I'm a bad friend". Wakka shook his had "Course not Lu, why would you think that ya". "Well" her eyes finally inched upwards going deep into Wakka's eyes "It seems that all me and Yuna do lately is argue, when I'm just trying to protect her". She felt Wakka's hand rest on her shoulder "Protect her from what Lu?". Lulu let out a sigh "From falling in love Wakka, I don't want her to go through what I went through with Chappu". Wakka leaned back into the bed his eyes never leaving Lulu "I think it's a little too late for that Lu" he said "I mean c'mon there sharing a room together ya".

Lulu nodded "I know Wakka and you know what Yuna once told me she loves him". Wakka once again sat straight up on the bed "Really?" he said "Why that's great ya". Lulu shook her head "No Wakka it isn't great what if something were to happen to him on the pilgrimage, remember back in Kilika when he got hurt Yuna was a wreck she didn't sleep and she barely ate because she didn't want to leave the room". "Lu" Wakka said. The mage turned towards him and for the first time in her life Lulu saw Wakka serious "I think you're being a little selfish Lu, I haven't seen Yuna smile that much in all the years we knew her and if Tidus makes her happy then let her be happy ya" Lulu shook her head "But she'll get hurt Wakka I know…" "How do you know?" Wakka interjected "Lu what happened to Chappu was wrong real wrong ya but shutting yourself out because of it is stupid ya, and just cause it happened to you doesn't mean it'll happen to Yuna too " Wakka smiled "They also look good together ya". Lulu smiled "they do don't they" she sighed "You know Wakka this is the most intelligent conversation I've ever had with you". **"HEY"**

Yuna held the dress sphere in her hands. _"Lenne" _the summoner shuddered at the spirit she knew lived within this sphere. "You know I need someone to test it" Shinra said _"Test it" _ "Is it safe?" she asked Shinra shrugged "I'm just a kid". "You aren't thinking of doing it are you Yuna?" Tidus asked. "I don't know" she said "I'll think about it". Shinra got up and grabbed the dress sphere and garment grid "Ill be in the inn if you agree to it" he then proceeded off most likely in to the inn. Leaving Tidus and Yuna sitting there "Yuna" Tidus finally said. Yuna looked towards him "Yeah?". "How did you know Shinra's name" he asked. "Uh" Yuna stuttered "lucky guess". Tidus gave her a skeptical look "uh huh". Yuna bit her bottom lip "Uh there was something I wanted to show you" she said getting to her feet then pulling him to his.

Yuna dragged Tidus out into the field and up into the tiny hill where two long years Yuna had made her farewell sphere. They were just on time the sun was just about to set and the sight was breath taking "Check it out" Yuna heard Tidus mutter. Yuna sat down in the grass while Tidus sat behind her then pulled her in between her legs. Yuna giggled and set her head upon Tidus's chest as they watched the sun set _"Perfect" _"Your not from here huh Yuna"_ "Then again maybe not" _ Yuna looked up at Tidus which gave her an upside down view of him "What do you mean not from here?" she asked. The blitzer looked down at her "Well remember when I was hurt by that fiend". Yuna nodded. "I had this dream where this guy came and told me he had come with you from two years in the future". Yuna turned white "What guy?". Tidus smiled "Well he was good looking, he was in good shape probably really gifted with the ladies…" "Your future self visited you in your dream" Yuna cut in. Tidus looked down to her "You're good". "What did he say" she asked. "Well he told me that you traveled looking for me er him and that you used to stand at the docks just whistling".

Yuna looked out towards the water _"He heard me". _"He also told me to take good care of you" she heard Tidus say. Yuna looked down _"Truth time" _"Tidus this is going to sound a little crazy okay" she said "But I'm from two years in the future". Yuna waited for a response but didn't get one so she continued. "I've have already done this pilgrimage and I've already met everyone" she said "I've already met you and I've already fallen in love with you, I beat Sin and another dangerous weapon, I've already met Shinra and I use dress spheres on a daily basis" she stopped "You must really think I'm nuts huh" she asked. Tidus's arms snaked around her waist "Yuna I'm from a city a thousand years in the past if your nuts then I should be locked up in a padded room". He laid a kiss on her cheek "go on" he said. Yuna smiled and continued about him and her about the pilgrimage just leaving out a detail that still pains her heart to think about. So they stayed late after the sun had finally set talking and cuddling.

Across from the happy couple sitting on the monument just in front of them. Was a ghostly figure not visible to the naked eye. Future Tidus watched them with a smile on his face "_Damn I was good"_ he laughed _"So I was a little dumb but well I got the girl and what a girl I got" _he got up and gave the couple one last glance _"Take care of her kid"._

"Kidnap my cousin are you crazy" Rikku screamed "Wait I have a cousin". Cid nodded "Her name's Yuna and I've gotten reports that she became a summoner for those no good yevonites". Rikku leaned back in her chair "Why didn't you tell me I had a cousin before" she argued "I mean what else haven't you told me do I have any other cousins brothers, sisters maybe". Cid raised his eyebrow a frown on his face "No one likes a smart ass Rikku, Now where going to need you to nab her when she's crossing the Moonflow". "Why me?" she pouted "Why not Brother or Buddy". "Cause Brother is going to set sail for Bikanel soon, We need him for rebuilding that old airship". "If Brother's going to Bikanel then how am I going to get to the Moonflow?" Cid raised his eyebrow "Ever heard of walking".

Rikku jumped out of her seat sending the chair falling backwards "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" she screamed. "Where barely outside Luca you know how long it'll take me to get there". Cid shrugged "A few days tops, well good luck kiddo" and with that the conversation ended. Rikku stood there staring at the blank screen as in hoping that her father will come back on and say it was all a joke but he never did and eventually Rikku got walked out of her room and slowly walked upstairs where she soon started to get ready for the long journey ahead of her.

"What do you mean we can't pass" Paine groaned. "I mean that you can't pass through this road on account that were getting ready for the operation" the gatekeeper replied. "But were in this operation" Gippal shouted. "Well you've come in too late because the only way your getting in is if Maester Kinoc himself requested it". Baralai smacked himself in the forehead "Great just great because of you Gippal were not getting in". "Hey its not my fault we got separated okay if I remember correctly you abandoned me for that cute red head" Gippal retorted.

Nooj sighed he looked over to Paine who at the moment was about to join in on the little fight that Baralai and Gippal were in. "Will you two be quiet" he said. He walked over to his friends "Look we might as well find a place to stay because it's getting dark and I'm tired". Gippal groaned "Walk all the way back to the travel agency you gotta be kidding me". Nooj turned away from them and started down the road "You got any better ideas" Psine and Baralai soon started after him. Leaving only Gippal standing there "No but you don't have to be an ass about it".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Early update for all my gracious reviewers and well I was half done with this one when I updated last time. Just needed to type it up. And I hope you guys know im not trying to make Lulu look like a bitch but I think if Yuna were to start relationship with Tidus Lulu would be just a bit overprotective and a little paranoid cause of her past experiences. Anyways I'm going to let you guys choose something for me should Yuna try out the dress sphere or not. I really didn't feel like choosing so ill let you guys do it .

Saturn: I also updated to prove im not a hypocrite Okay I am. Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter Saturn (uh whats Kiisama)

Rosimation: Hooking Lulu up with Auron huh maybe never know. Glad you like the FFX/X-2 crossover thing im doing and thanks for your reviews.

Rollercoaster217: hope I got your pen name right anyways thanks for your review

Lilsweetbabe14: Course I like George Lopez my god I got all three of his cds and most of the things he says sre true (For my family at least) Well anyways enjoy the chapter.

Tiyuri: so you guys made a mistake huh okay just glad that you and your cousin like my story and also what do you need help on?

Well guys I gotta go so enjoy this chapter and well don't do anything I would do. Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	22. Blurry

A Second Chance Ch.22

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus grimaced as he noticed the cave was open. He slowly walked in immediately he got the eerie feeling that he wasn't alone in there. He walked further into the cave and stopped when he reached a rather big room feeling that he wasn't alone in her. He walked further into the cave and stopped when he reached a rather big room. The pyreflies made it hard to see but he was pretty sure he could see bodies scattered around. He sighed _"He's here alright" _He kneeled next to the body closest to him. It was most likely a crusader for his armor bore the emblems _"Poor guy" _he gave the body a closer inspection _"Probably didn't know what hit him"_ he rose to his feet and continued his journey deeper into the cave. He noticed that the deeper he went the more pyreflies there were _"I must be close" _

The pyreflies passed through him not affecting his thinking or his head at all. He noticed the fiends seemed different in this part more unpredictable and angry. True they could not see him for a fiend was technically alive but Tidus could tell they knew something was amiss. He finally came to the end of the cave a place where pyreflies were in every where. And he saw his goal curled up in the corner like a scared child who had been left too long with his tormenting thoughts. "Shuyin" he called.

At first the unsent didn't move but Tidus could hear him muttering what sounded like curses at him. "Who are you?" the unsent said anger clearly evident in his voice. Tidus scratched the back of his head "Uh the names Tidus" he answered "I'm here to…" "How'd you get past the pyreflies" Shuyin snapped. Tidus didn't know how to explain "Well if you would actually look at me" he answered _"Ass" _he saw Shuyin slowly raise to his feet keeping his back facing towards Tidus. Then he turned around "You're an unsent" he said "But the Pyreflies should still affect you" Shuyin looked rather disappointed. He looked ready to pounce on Tidus even though he they were both unarmed.

Tidus smiled rather smugly at the unsent "Well I'm technically dead" he answered "But it depends on your definition of dead". Shuyin gritted his teeth he hated this his pyreflies had failed and his opponent was rather sure of him self "What do you mean" he growled. "Whoa whoa calm down there old timer" Tidus said his hands raised to a defensive position "We don't want you breaking a hip or anything do we?".

Shuyin's hands were in fist so tight that if he weren't already dead his hands would have probably bled "Old timer" he growled "I'm nineteen". "Correction" Tidus said "one thousand and nineteen". "Enough" Shuyin screamed "What do you want?".

Tidus scratched the back of his head _"Oh right there's a reason why I'm here" _ "Well I'm going to need you to come with me" he said. "What" Shuyin barked "Why?". Tidus shook his head "You wouldn't believe me if I told you". The unsent sneered at Tidus "Well you still have to tell me". Tidus sighed "Okay" he answered "I can take you to Lenne". A silence passed between the two before finally the unsent spoke up "You're right" he said "I don't believe you".

Tidus groaned _"Why do they always want to do this the hard way" _"Listen man one way or another I'm you're coming with me". "Are you threatening me" the unsent growled. "Maybe" Tidus countered "I'm only going to ask you this one more time are you coming or not" The unsent didn't answer but he didn't make any indication of moving. Tidus sighed "Okay" he said "You asked for it".

Auron leaned against his katana as he watched over Yuna and Tidus. When there actions got rather personal he started to head inside. Walking into the agency he came across Wakka who was currently exiting out of Lulu's bedroom. "Hello Wakka" the guardian said in his usual tone. The besaidian turned around "Oh hi Sir Auron" he said a slight tremor in his voice "Just was checking in on Lu ya". Auron walked by the blitzer "right" he told Wakka. The guardian walked to his room he walked in only to find Kimahri in his room. The ronso was standing in front of the window and staring out into the night. "Kimahri?" the guardian questioned "What are you doing here?". The Ronso turned around "Kimahri leaving". The Ronso walked by Auron "Yuna happy" he said before leaving the room and leaving a rather confused Auron. The guardian walked to the window and peered out of it. He wasn't surprised when he saw that he was getting a good view of the couple he had just left a few moments ago.

Tidus felt Yuna slowly doze off on his shoulder. "Tired" he whispered to her. The summoner nodded. Tidus chuckled then he very carefully picked up Yuna and headed for the travel agency. He entered it and found that they were pretty much the only ones awake. He stood there not really knowing what to do _"What room do she have?" _he felt Yuna stir within his arms so taking a shot in the dark he walked up to the first door and opened it. He slowly opened the door and to his luck the room was empty. He walked over to the bed and slowly placed Yuna on the bed. He was about to make his leave when he felt something grab his hand he turned around to see Yuna's sleepy face staring up at him "Where do you think you're going" she said. "Uh to my room" he answered. Yuna chuckled "You're standing in it silly". And before the blitzer could even think she pulled him onto the bed. "Now quiet cause I'm sleepy" she said.

Shuyin stared at Tidus. The unsent was furious "If you wanted a fight" he said getting into a stance "You got one". Tidus smirked "What are you going to fight with you don't have a weapon". Now it was Shuyin's turn to smirk "Oh yeah watch this" with a flick of his hand. The pyreflies constructed him a sword he turned to look at Tidus who to Shuyin's surprise was already holding a blade and resting it on his shoulder "Bout time" he said "I was starting to get bored". Not giving his opponent a chance to strike Shuyin lunged at Tidus with his sword raised high and ready to strike. Tidus quickly raised his sword to meet Shuyin's. The swords let out a loud sound as they clashed. "Pretty good" Tidus grunted. The blitzer then shoved the unsent away from him. "But not good enough".

Shuyin growled before going again. Tidus merely stepped to the side as the unsent flew by him. "You should really work on your anger" Tidus taunted. The unsent quickly whirled around and slashed at the blitzer but to his amazement he disappeared. "Boo" Shuyin turned around only to be greeted by the hilt of Tidus's sword right in his face. Shuyin covered his face with his hands dropping his sword in the process "What how?" he asked "It's like you're not even there" Tidus sighed "Yeah, I hear that a lot". Shuyin lowered his hands from his face "What?". "Long story" Tidus responded "I'll tell you on the way there". "Who said I'm going" Shuyin retorted. Tidus gave Shuyin a deadly glare cuasing the unsent to rethink his options "Okay okay I'll go but calm down alright" Shuyin started for the exit with Tidus behind him "And you say I have anger problems" Shuyin said.

"About time we got here" Baralai said as the four came closer to the inn "I don't think I could've stood Gippal's whining for another half hour". Next to Baralai was Gippal who scoffed "Me whining what about you're wait up guys I'm having an asthma attack routine" Paine rolled her eyes _"Here we go again" _. "Well I wouldn't have had asthma problems of you hadn't kicked that dirt in my face" "Oh yeah Mr. Perfect how about warning me next time when I'm going to step in chocobo droppings instead of just giggling like an idiot" "Well maybe I'll warn you next time if…" Shut up" Paine finally shouted to them "Were here". "Well what are we waiting for lets get us some rooms" Gippal said completely forgetting the argument him and Baralai had just a few seconds ago. They entered the agency and were not surprised to find almost everyone asleep except the innkeeper Gippal walked up to the counter "Four rooms please". The inn keeper looked at his guest book "Sorry" he said "We only got one room open and it only has two beds". Gippal frowned "Okay whatever" he grumbled. The man gave him his key and they went to the room. They looked at their beds and considered their options "Okay I'll share a bed with Paine and Gippal and Baralai will share the other one" Nooj said. "Hey why do I have to share a bed with preacher boy" Gippal argued "I'm pretty sure he still wets the bed". Baralai looked ready to say something but Nooj beat him to it. "Okay then new plan me and Paine share a bed while Baralai has the other one and Gippal sleeps on the floor. "There you g….wait what" the albhed yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilsweetbabe14: I'm glad you think im funny anyways you want to know why I'm grounded huh well sort of a long story but its mostly because of my "F"antastic grades

Saturn: AM not a hypocrite any ways hope you like this chapter Saturn

TiYuri: Don't worry about the mistake just hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Rosimation: Glad you liked the last chapter im not a real big Lulu fan but yeah I try to do her justice.

Crap gotta go im still grounded and they think im doing an essay well SEE Ya and PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	23. Action

A Second Chance Ch.23

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She always woke up earlier than him. No matter how hard she tried to just fall back to sleep she just couldn't. She had blissful dreams of a imaginary future for them but she had woken up to find that they were nothing more than her own foolish fantasies. Funny she hadn't really thought about his disappearance lately. It just seemed unimportant and not worth wasting precious time on. But now that she laid here enveloped securely in his arms and surrounded by his wonderful warmth. She couldn't get it off her mind which made her much less capable of getting any more sleep. So in spite of herself she wiggled out of her boyfriends embrace and sat up on the bed. She wanted some answers and she wanted them now and there was only one person she could think of who would have any. So Yuna picked herself up and quietly left the room.

Auron sat on his chair staring out into the morning. Today looked like a perfect day to travel. First however he had to straighten a few things out with Yuna. "Knock Knock" Auron turned towards his door a small grin starting to grow upon his face _"Speak of the devil" _"Come in" he said knowing full well who it was. The door opened revealing a rather concerned Yuna "Sir Auron we need to talk". Auron nodded "Yes we do" he motioned for her to sit on his bed which she did. "First of all" she started "I would like to know why I'm here". Auron sighed "It's complicated, and I'm not sure if I can really explain it but I will try". His eye shifted back to the window "Two years ago after my sending, I watched from the farplane as Tidus dissolved into nothing, I had always thought that maybe he wouldn't disappear that maybe he had proved his worth to the Fayth and he would be allowed to stay here in Spira but I was wrong" Auron recalled the look he had when he saw the terrible scene "The Fayth was too tired to keep Tidus in Spira, I saw it all from the good bye to his leap that's when he came down to us I remember the look he gave us as he soared down towards us that cocky grin he always had on his face he passed by me and Braska and sailed right to Jecht. They gave each other five but Tidus didn't stop he kept on falling past the farplane and all the way back down to Spira".

Yuna looked at Auron puzzled "Jecht was furious he went to the Fayth demanding to know what happened to his son and the Fayth told us since Tidus had never died he had no place on the farplane but he wasn't gone he was still on Spira you just couldn't see him". Yuna cast her eyes down to the ground _"He was still with me" _Auron continued "Then came the day you asked the Fayth to bring him back" Yuna's head jerked up rather quickly she remembered that day it was the day she had been filled with false hope for he never did come back.

Auron saw Yuna's reaction to his statement and smirked at her surprise "The Fayth soon found out it was impossible to bring back a dream so they had two options they could make another Tidus to send to you but you're father argued against that one stating that it would only be fooling you so we were only left with the other option which is sending you back to your pilgrimage" Yuna listened intently to Auron's explanation "We all disagreed to that it was too risky but the day when you prayed to the Fayth it was decided that they would send you back and I would accompany you to watch over you". Auron sighed "So here we are".

"Sir Auron" Yuna finally said "Is there a way to keep Tidus here". Auron nodded "There is one way but its rather difficult" Yuna sighed _"When is it ever easy" _"How?" she asked "If the Fayth is too tired to keep Tidus alive then what can stop his disappearance". Yuna heard what sounded like a chuckle from the older man "There is one Fayth who isn't dreaming" Yuna blinked "What?" she didn't know how to take that one. Was there a another Fayth out there that no one had seen or heard about if so then where was it when Tidus needed it "Where is this Fayth Sir Auron". "Everywhere" he answered "I heard he was last spotted swimming away from Kilika". _"Spotted swimming away from Kilika, Fayth don't swim do they I mean Sin swims but…" _Yuna's face turned pale "Sin?". Auron shook his head "Not Sin" he answered "Jecht".

Gippal groaned his back was killing him _"Me and Paine sleep on this bed and Baralai sleeps on that one oh yeah Gippal you sleep on the floor ahh shut your fat face Nooj" _Gippal picked himself off the floor to his surprise everybody was still asleep. He stretched and cracked his back deciding that e should just go out for some fresh air he walked out of the room and out of the building.

Rikku groaned her legs hurt and she was hungry and tired and she had only been walking on the Mi'ihen highroad for a few minutes_ "oooh I hate walking" _she took a little break and sat down on the grass. She laid back and looked into the sky she soon started to guess the shapes of the many clouds that were floating by _"Oooh that looks like a machina and that one looks like a tonberry" _Rikku was shaken out of her thoughts by a rumble and a scream. "Calli" a voice screamed "Get away from there". _"huh" _ she immediately stood up to see what was happening. _"Oh my god" _looming over a little girl and her chocobo was a giant chocobo eater its two tongues swayed hungrily in and out of its mouth as it trapped the girl within its two long arms. The girl looked as if she was protecting the chocobo because her arms were protectively wrapped around its neck. The Chocobo eater decided to deliver the final blow raising its giant fist high in to the air it planned to smash the girl and the bird. _"Now" _it brang its fist down with amazing force and it smashed against the ground making dust fly up and a violent rumble.

"Calli" her mother screamed tears cascading down her face. The dust soon started to settle. To her relief she didn't see the remains of her crushed little girl nor the chocobo but just a little orange ball inches away from where the fist had landed. She then noticed that it was a blonde headed girl. The girl immediately leaped to her feet but the best thing was she had her little girl secured within her arms.

Rikku gulped _"Smart Rikku now what?" _She had barely managed to snatch the girl before the fist made her apart of the ground. She didn't know what happened to the Chocobo it probably ran off in all the confusion. But now here she stood a kid in her arms staring at a giant fiend who had a rather evil glint in its eye. She set the trembling girl down "Run" she told the girl "I'll keep it busy". The girl looked up at Rikku "But…". "Go" she told her. The little girl finally listened and she ran off to the women who had been screaming. Rikku turned around just in time to see a giant fist flying at her. She immediately hit the ground and the fist flew right over her. She reached in to the bag that was strapped to her leg and pulled out her claw and equipped it.

She quickly got onto her feet and stood face to face with the violent Chocobo eater _"I need time" _another fist flew towards her and Rikku barrel rolled out of its way. _"I could mix something but I need to distract it" _The Chocobo eater lifted both of its giant fists into the air. Rikku immediately scampered away from them. It brought them down with so much force this time the earth shook violently. Rikku was knocked off her feet and the Chocobo eater used it to its advantage it backhanded Rikku. Sending the girl flying and rolling a few feet. When she finally came to a complete stop Rikku gasped for air her body was screaming for rest and she was pretty sure she pulled something. _"Yevon that hurt"_ She got back up her stance was quite wobbly and she was seeing triple. But she saw _her_ opportunity and she went into a full sprint towards the chocobo eater. The monster saw her coming and he swung at her. Luckily for Rikku it swung to her early and she was able to climb up the monsters arm and leap off of it. She brang her claw down slicing through the fiend's left eye and all the way to the right side of its face. The fiend let out a horrendous screech. Rikku landed on her feet and quickly got away from the monster.

Rikku quickly pulled out her bag and rummaged through it _"Come on I know there here" _she could still hear the monsters screams which told her it hasn't recovered from her attack. _"There's the bomb" _she rummaged a little more finally her hand closed around the gem she had been looking for. She pulled it out _"My Fire Gem" _She put both items in her right hand and turned towards the chocobo eater. It was still in its same spot screaming bloody murder. Rikku tossed the items at the monster and immediately hit the ground. A violent boom ripped through the air it was soon followed another one of the monsters screeches. Once everything quieted down Rikku forced her tired body to stand up. She then turned to where she had last seen the Chocobo Eater.

There was nothing left of the fiend. Not one charbroiled bit "I actually beat it…I actually…" Rikku's fatigue finally won her over and the albhed blacked out falling backwards into the grass.

Gippal squinted his eyes as he saw a mushroom cloud slowly disappear in to the blue sky. _"That sounded like a bomb" _Curiosity soon got the best of him. He looked gave the agency one last look before he ran towards the Highroad and off to see what had caused the explosion.

Future Tidus peered off the small hill that looked over the agency. He heard a grumble behind him. He turned around and was greeted by Shuyin's gloomy face. The unsent currently had his hand over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight but it did him no good for the sunlight shined through his transparent hands "I Hate the sun" he grumbled. Tidus grinned "I don't see why because you're just a happy ray of sunshine yourself". Shuyin groaned in annoyance "Are we almost there". "Yup" he answered "She's right in there" Tidus pointed towards the travel agency Shuyin looked at the agency "Lenne's in there?" he shot Tidus a look "Are you sure?" Tidus smiled "Trust me she's in there".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay I know I confused a lot of you guys in the last chapter sorry for that I forgot to distinguish which Tidus was which. Anyways I originally planned for the Chocobo Eater to attack the agency like the game but I figured might as well let Rikku see some action. First time I've ever wrote a battle scene with Rikku kind of cool Anyways sorry about the wait but im only allowed to use the computer on weekends so expect an update in like two weeks. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW well SEE YA- ZeroX20


	24. Nobody knows

A Second Chance Ch. 24

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna exited Auron's room and headed for the front of the building. There conversation still fresh in her mind

"_Did you tell him about Jecht" Auron asked. Yuna shook her head "No" she said "I was scared to see how he would react". Auron sighed "Well we have to tell him when the time is right". Yuna nodded and told Auron she was going to check up on Tidus._

Yuna walked past her room. And out into the bright day. She sighed and leaned against the side of the building she looked out into the marvelous day. Funny after Tidus had left her she didn't see days like this they all seemed dark and depressing to her. She had faced the sun like this a million times but she never took note of how the day seemed. it didn't matter he wasn't there to enjoy it with her. But now she knows that he was there the whole time watching over her like a guardian angel. Her guardian angel. It would explain a lot of things to her in a way she knew he was there. She smiled slightly as she remembered her incident with the flying moogle in Luca she thought she had just gone crazy but now she knew. She knew that a certain blonde haired blitzer was playing with her and making her smile. Auron told her that he was still here watching her and guiding his past self.

"_How could I let my angel get away"_

She pressed her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle. Which she was pretty sure the whole highroad had heard the sound of the whistle soon died down and she stood there waiting like she had done so many times before. She didn't have to wait long though for she felt two hands slowly snake around her waist. "You called" a voice whispered in her ear. She twisted herself around in his arms and was soon facing Tidus. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed his hair was pointing in every direction his eyes were blood shot and he had morning breath. He was perfect to her. "Yup" she answered a smile growing on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a proper morning greeting. Tidus moaned his appreciation and deepened the kiss they stayed like that for awhile "Ahem" someone said. The two broke apart to see Lulu standing there with what seemed to be a smirk on her face "Don't you think it's a little too early for that" she said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

With that she walked away from the couple. Yuna and Tidus stood there flabbergasted Tidus scratched the back of his head "Is she feeling okay?" he asked "I mean she didn't even look mad". Yuna shook her head "I don't know" she answered _"I'll never understand her" _. It wasn't long until the whole party was out of the agency. They set out on the road for Djose a road Yuna knew was a hard one.

"Look milord" a guado guard pointed to what looked like a body on the highroad. A rather tall blue haired man turned to the spot where the guado had pointed "Interesting". The three walked closer to it and the man with blue hair kneeled next to the girl for a closer inspection. "Is she…" "No she's only unconscious" The man interrupted _"Hmm I wonder" _he extended his hand to her face and lifted an eyelid "As I thought" he said "She's al bhed". "But lord Seymour what would an al bhed be doing on the high road" a guard asked. Seymour rose to his feet "I suppose she's one of those al bheds that are working with us for the operation" he said.

One of Seymour's guards rubbed his chin in thought "What if she isn't milord" he said "What if she's up to no good". Seymour sighed "Well we can't be too sure these days I guess were going to have to get rid of her". The second guard looked rather hesitant "But lord Seymour why can't we just take her to get interrogated". Seymour shook his head "I am a Maester of Yevon I cannot be seen carrying an al bhed all over spira". He gave Rikku one more glance "I don't believe she's of any importance to the al bhed and if she does turn out to be a somewhat powerful figure we'll just say that we have not seen her". He waved his hands at the guards signaling that they do the deed.

The guado guards looked rather hesitant but they didn't want to disobey their lord Seymour. They lifted their hands in the air hoping to do a spell that would end the girl's life quickly and painlessly. Two gravity spells formed over their heads and they casted each other a glance before letting the two spells drop.

Everything happened so fast that Seymour almost missed it. The spells were slowly being dropped to the al bhed girl but before they reached her. Something that sounded like gunfire pierced through the air. One of the guado guards fell to the floor grabbing on to his now bleeding arm. And the other one fell to the ground lifelessly where he stayed until his body burst into pyreflies.

Seymour turned towards the direction the bullets came from. He found a rather mad looking al bhed man pointing his gun directly at him. One if his eyes was covered by an eye patch yet that didn't seem to affect his aim at all for the gun was pointed directly at Seymour for a one hit kill.

"Leave her alone" Gippal growled. Just his luck _"Dammit Cid's girl can't you stay out of trouble for just a little while" _he focused his view on the only standing guado. Who at this moment was giving Gippal a rather uneasy look _"Hey that guy looks sort of familiar"._ The blue hired man recomposed himself and tried to wipe the slight look of fear off his face all the while his buddy was grabbing his bloody hand and screaming bloody murder right next to him "You wouldn't dare shoot a Maester of Yevon". At first Gippal was unaffected by this but eventually the ugly truth set down upon him and he Realized he was pointing a gun at a highly powerful figure.

Although he knew what he was facing Gippal didn't put down the gun "Step away from Rikku and I wont have to shoot you". The Maester seemed to get the point and stepped away from Rikku. "There now put you're weapon down" Seymour said. Gippal hesitated but eventually put down his gun "What the hell were you doing to her" he growled. Seymour calmly walked over to his fallen guard and healed his arm "Do not take it offensively" he said "These days you cannot be sure who are you're enemies and who are you're allies"

'So you go around killing everyone you don't know" Gippal sneered "That's a pretty fucked up policy if you ask me". The guado guard got back up and flexed his used to be useless hand. He saw that Seymour seemed to be unhappy with talking to this smart aleck al bhed so in hopes of getting them moving he talked "Milord we must get to Mushroom Rock soon or they will not start the operation" Seymour sighed "Yes we must be leaving" he looked towards Gippal "I would very much appreciate it if you don't mention this to any one". Gippal gave Seymour a mean glare and the Maester went on his way leaving Gippal really tempted to just shoot some rounds into his back.

The al bhed walked over to Rikku who was still lying unconscious in the grass. He gave her a quick scan _"Well at least she ain't hurt to badly aside from some cuts and scrapes". _He sighed and raised a hand to wipe the sweat from his sweaty forehead. While Gippal was there scanning Rikku he noticed something without Rikku's constant chattering mouth to screw things up. He found that he was actually attracted to her maybe it was the way she looked so defenseless at the moment or maybe the fact that he actually in the first time in all the time he has known Rikku he finally looked at her in a way other than like a sister. Or maybe it was always there he just denied to accept it whatever it was god help him cause he liked it. Gippal pushed these thoughts aside for a minute and picked up Rikku. He made it a point to keep his hands as far away from her "Special" parts as possible. The minute his arm came in contact with her bare skin Gippal's body tingled. Once she was lifted completely from the ground Rikku groaned and snuggled deeper into Gippal's arms. The al bhed sighed and started to walk down the high road.

"Gippal is gone again?" Nooj asked The three were still in there room hearing Paine explain everything. "After that explosion woke me up I saw him running down the High road" she explained. Baralai laid down on his bed and sighed "I say we leave him here" he said "I mean this isn't the first time he's ran off". Paine sat herself down on the bed next to Baralai "I'm with Baralai" she said. Nooj sighed "We can't leave Gippal behind" he said "These people don't deserve it". "Well then what do you propose we do?" Baralai asked. "We wait, he'll come back eventually" Nooj answered. Paine groaned her aggravation and stood up off the bed "You know I dint join this just for I could be sitting around waiting" she started to walk towards the door "I'll be outside practicing if you need me".

Yuna gave Tidus a concerned look he had been acting very strange since they left the agency. On one of their rest stops Yuna pulled him aside to talk to him "Are you okay" she asked. Tidus didn't respond his attention seemed elsewhere. She waved a hand in front of Tidus's face hoping to get his attention "Hello is any one there?". Tidus snapped out of daze and looked down at Yuna "Sorry what?". "Why have you been acting so strange" she stated. Tidus gave her a confused look "Strange?" he said "How strange". "Well you seem distracted" she told him. Tidus brang his hand up to scratch the back of his head "Oh that" he said "It's nothing really". "If its bothering you it must be important" she said. Tidus sighed "Alright I'll tell you, well I've been having this bad feeling ever since we left the agency like something bad is going to happen any second or something"

Yuna sighed he was right technically something really bad was going to happen soon "Tidus I already told you what's going to happen don't worry everything will be fine" she told him. Tidus shook his head "no not about that something just doesn't feel right" he shrugged "Maybe I'm just being paranoid" he told her. Yuna shook her head "No you're just stressed" she said while pushing herself closer to Tidus she stood on the tip of her toes so she could whisper into Tidus's ear "And I think I know a way to make you relax" She pushed the blitzer back into the grass she looked down at her blitzer "Oh yeah" she said as she pounced on him.

Lulu looked up at the setting sun "It's getting dark" she said "shouldn't someone get Tidus and Yuna". "I'll do it ya" Wakka volunteered with that he started to walk where Tidus and Yuna had been heading. He was fairly far away from the camp and no sign of either of them. "Tidus, Yuna" he shouted. No answer so he walked a bit more. He put his hands around his mouth to shout there names again "That feels sooooooo good" someone purred. Wakka closed his mouth and turned his slightly _"That sounded like Yuna" _he turned his head slightly. Out in the distance he could see two figures his eyes widened when he saw what was happening "Hey" he screamed at the figures he then ran full speed in there direction.

Tidus twisted Yuna around so she would be the one that was lying on the grass. He broke the intense kiss the two had been locked in and sat up so he could get a better look at her. Her shirt was gone she had lost it sometime in the beginning and all that was left was her black bra which looked ready to disappear as well. His eyes went down a little further to her shorts he had unzipped them but they were still on her. He himself wasn't doing much better his shirt was also gone and Yuna's hands were already heading for his shorts when he had stopped the kiss His eyes went back to her exposed body the setting sun made Yuna's skin glow in a almost heavenly fashion .

He laid a hand on her flat stomach letting his hand wander across her stomach. He heard Yuna giggle from the sensation he looked up at her face to find that she was staring at him with the same intensity. He smiled and let his hand wander to her bra. When its destination was reached Tidus cupped it in his hands and slowly massaged her breast. This made Yuna's back arch "That feels sooooooo good" she moaned. Tidus leaned forward and kissed in between her breasts "Do you want me to keep going" he asked. His answer came in the form of Yuna letting out a delicious moan and something that sounded like a yes. Tidus's other hand slowly started to travel south "Hey" a voice shouted. Tidus froze _"Please tell me I imagined that"_ he turned around to see the unmistakable figure of Wakka running full speed at them. "Tidus" Yuna said "What's wrong why'd you stop". Tidus moved his hands from Yuna "Babe unless we can put our clothes on right now I'm a dead man" he gulped. Yuna immediately sat up to see what Tidus was looking at "Wakka" she gasped. Yuna jumped to her feet and frantically looked for her shirt. Tidus reached behind him and pulled on his.

Finally Wakka reached the two and to his surprise he found them fully clothed sitting there smiling up at him "What's up Wakka" Tidus said. The Besaidan gave him a skeptical look "What were you two doing ya?". Yuna shrugged "Oh just talking:" she said with a straight face. Wakka didn't buy it but he didn't have no choice "were waiting for you two were going to set up camp ya". Tidus and Yuna nodded and both got up and proceeded to walk to the camp "Hey Yuna" Wakka called. The summoner looked at Wakka's smug face "You're flys down".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not much in story progression but whatever Okay Sorry for the long wait guys but I have a good reason you see…(insert convincing lie here)…so yeah that's why I didn't update so quick oh and techno music isn't exactly the most inspirational music out there (Believe me I know) oh yeah for the first part of the chapter I was listening to this song called Nobody knows by Tony Rich Project so I was feeling all emotional anyways the whole angel thing is from the song so don't get weirded out or anything anyways please review and sorry if it sucks but im staying up at like til like 6 am every morning trying to update stories so if some of it doesn't make sense blame it on lack of sleep and my folk tune singing cousin oh yeah Shuyin and Future Tidus will be in the next chapter well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	25. Sympathy For The Devil

A Second Chance Ch.25

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Yunie please wake up"_

Yuna struggled to move but her body wouldn't listen to her it was almost like she was being constrained within her own mind.

"_Paine, I think she's waking up"_

Yuna managed to move her head slightly but her eyes would not open. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker.

"_Yunie can you her me, Yunie?"_

Finally her eyelids started to open and she could see the blurry outlines of a blonde at her left. And someone with white hair to her right but the thing that confused her was the other blurry figure that was the closest to her. Even though her eyes weren't at their best she could see the pure white clothing his figure was wearing and it's golden hair.

"_Come back to us Yuna please"_

Yuna felt the last of her strength slowly dwindle away. And her eyes slammed shut putting her back into her darkness and her head fell to its side. She felt herself plunging deeper into the darkness by the second.

"_YUNIE"_

00000000

Tidus groaned slightly as he struggled to carry Yuna. _"She's heavier than she looks" _The summoner had yet to wake up from her sleep. Its strange really Yuna is usually up earlier than Tidus but today she doesn't seem to want to wake up it was now rearing the after noon and she still hadn't woken up. They had contemplated waiting until she woke up til they continued but Auron had said they didn't have the time but Tidus wanted to let her sleep. So being the considerate person Tidus was he volunteered to carry her which he was now regretting.

They had only been walking for a few minutes and Tidus could already see the entrance to Mushroom Rock or however Yuna had said it to him. They approached the entrance immediately the guard looked at them and frowned "Let me guess another Summoner right?" he took off his helmet revealing his brown hair and he ran his hair through it letting out a deep sigh "Listen I ain't of what I'm going to do but I don't got a choice" he put his helmet back on "You're group has to turn back we are in the middle of an important project" he didn't dare look up at the group.

Lulu looked rather annoyed about the whole thing. She looked at Auron who was the most hurried one of the group and was surprised to find him just about unaffected of the whole thing. Lulu looked towards Tidus who was currently on his way to lay Yuna on the soft grass that was on the side of the road. She knew looking at Wakka would be a waste of her time because she could feel him breathing down her neck. She just walked towards a patch of grass hoping to catch a little rest before Yuna woke up and they plan out what they were going to next.

Kimahri turned to look down the highroad. In the far distance he could make out more figures slowly making towards them. Upon closer examination he saw that one of them was the newly appointed Maester Seymour and his guardians no doubt. This only made Kimahri grab onto his lance even harder he didn't like Seymour. He could practically smell the evilness coming off the guado. He turned around to see that Auron was also looking at Seymour's direction and by the looks of his face he did not like the Maester anymore than Auron "Hmph" with that the old guardian walked off to the gate to see if there were anymore ways to pass.

Yuna slowly began to stir. At first she only made a low groaning noise then her eyes slowly started to flutter open. She let out a low yawn and sat up. She looked around herself in confusion. She then looked at Tidus "Where exactly are we?". Tidus smiled at her confusion glad for once in his life it wasn't him "Were right in front of Mushroom Rock babe" he said wrapping her into his arms "Were just waiting for tall dark and creepy to show up". Yuna's face instantly fell at the mention of this she shook her head at her own stupidity _"Seymour, I can't believe I forgot about him"_

Shinra quickly packed his things into his suitcase. He looked over to his desk where he saw his inventions in development the young al bhed stopped briefly to see that his sphere was glowing. He picked it up and gave it a close examination _"It's never done that before, it's almost like its communicating with something" _Shinra peered deep into the sphere. That's when it jumped out at him a face of a beautiful young girl flashed through his mind. She smiled briefly at the boy and with that she was gone. Out of pure shock Shinra dropped the sphere letting it fall against the ground and roll over to the side of the door. The young al bhed looked at it like it was a spawn of Sin. "Hurry up Shinra we gotta go" a voice shouted from the hallway. Shinra looked at the door then back at the sphere "O…okay dad I'll be right out" he answered. He cautiously went over to pick up the sphere then quickly shoved it into his bag. The young al bhed took a few deep breaths then was off.

Shuyin and future Tidus were walking up to the travel agency. Shuyin was grumbling as usual following his blonde comrade. That's when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widening to an alarming extent and he hurriedly ran through the agency wall "Lenne" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tidus quickly ran after the unsent. Shuyin ran into a small room he immediately started to look around. Finally Tidus caught up to him in the middle of his frantic search "Shuyin" he said "What are you doing?". Shuyin opened as many drawers as he could at once looking into each with no luck "I felt her" he told Tidus "she was here I know it". His eyes then darted to the door "I can still feel her, she isn't too far". He then ran out of the door leaving a bewildered Tidus to chase after him.

Gippal slowly trudged up the Highroad. He could see the agency was only a short distance away. He also noticed a small chocobo drawn carriage leaving from it and going towards Mushroom. He reached the Agency and to his misfortune Paine was waiting for him outside. Upon seeing what Gippal was carrying the warrior merely shook her head and grumbled something about being unbelievable. Gippal ignored her and went inside to set Rikku down on a bed. He entered his room to find Nooj and Baralai leaning over a map studying it like their lived depended on it. He set Rikku down on Baralai's bed and ignored the confused looks of his fellow squad members. He knew they would want answers and soon but at the moment he didn't have any.

Yuna felt her skin crawl as Seymour walked down towards them. That sickening smile plastered on his face as he noticed that he may have company. He stopped right in front of Auron his arms spreading out in acknowledgement "Well what a pleasure" he said. His eyes lingering amongst the group most of whom were giving him the prayer and finally resting on Yuna "Why Lady Yuna may I ask what brings you here". He then noticed something that disturbed the Maester. He saw Tidus's arm draped over Yuna's waist pulling her towards him in a protective manner. Yuna smirked as she saw Seymour's smile turn into a slight frown. "They wont let us pass" Auron said beside Seymour. The Maester turned towards the guardian his mood had dampened a little but he made sure not to let it show. The Maester walked up to the guard who was looking up at him in awe "Let these people pass" he told the guard. The guard hesitated "But milord…" "Please I will take full responsibility" the Maester cut him off. The guard nodded uncertainly but stepped aside. Seymour turned back towards the group "Till we meet again" and with that he walked off with is guards.

Yuna didn't even want to look in his general direction hoping that she might accidentally curse the man. Instead she looked up at Tidus who smiled slightly at her "Well shall we" he said holding out his hand towards her. Yuna smiled linking her hands with his "Yes we shall" they then walked into the gate hoping to be ready for their next task.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi remember me? Probably not anyways im sorry I didn't mean to leave you guys out in the cold but well things have happened in my life that I need to deal with. Hope you'll forgive me ill try my best to update soon alright thank you Oh yeah just in case some of you are confused the first part is Yuna's dream yeah I know a complicated story but…Time travel comes with consequences people and hmm let me see Rosimation im glad you like this weird little mixing thing I have and I hope you enjoy this chapter and to all my reviewers thank you.Oh yeah cant forget Yunie Tidus thank you for checking out my story hope you enjoy this and Saturn er..hehehehe sorry it took me so long to update (Don't hurt me please) well ill SEE YA and PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	26. November Rain

A Second Chance Ch.26

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ormi hobbled out of the cave his head covered in sweat and he was pretty hungry. He heard someone follow suit behind him as he started to head towards the top of the cliff "So there's four missing huh?" he asked the figure behind him. "Yes" a voice hissed "Three candidates and their recorder". Ormi grunted as he tried to climb to the top. The figure behind him just laughed as he climbed past him "Idiot" he grumbled as he passed Ormi.

Ormi only glared at his partners back and proceeded to climb. Upon reaching the top Ormi stopped to take in a few deep breaths. Before he finally was able to stand himself up and see his partner "You know Logos it hurts when you call me those kinds of things". Logos only shrugged and continued on his way not really caring. Ormi sighed _"Well we better find those four"._

Seymour entered the Highroad and immediately the attention of every crusader instantly switched to him. "All hail Maester Seymour!" the crowd instantly shouted at him. Seymour smiled raising his hand up and signaling for them to quiet down. Once everyone quieted down Seymour started his speech "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira." He shouted over the masses "Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength" He saw a few of the crusaders hanging on his everyword mking him chuckle _"Putty in my hands" _"I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." The crusaders saluted him and he gave them his prayer "May Yevon be with you".

Wakka scoffed his eyes showing obvious disgust "What's going on?" he asked "Why is Maester Seymour backing the crusader eh?", "They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!". Wakka looked from Tidus to Yuna and Lulu but no one gave him an answer. Until finally he landed on Sir Auron who nearly shrugged "Ask him your self" he said pointing behind Wakka.

The besaidian turned around to see the Maester heading towards them. He instantly froze _"Dear Yevon". _Seymour approached him his gaze lingering on Yuna. Who was just shuffling her feet under her. She never liked the way Seymour would stare at her. Like she was some piece of meat. His gaze instantly switched to Auron who was glaring at the Maester and making no attempt to hide it. "Ah Sir Auron, It is an honor" he said as a smile spread across his face "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said to the guardian. Auron merely looked past Seymour and grumbled "I've got nothing to say about it" he then walked past the Maester and 'accidentally' giving him a shove as he passed by. "I…see" the Maester grumbled as he massaged his arm. He then turned back to where Yuna had been standing a second before only to find that she too had started walking. And was dragging her blonde haired guardian with her by their interlocked hands. Seymour gave them a confused look as they walked away from him. Leaving him there with her three other guardians.

Wakka was shocked by the way Auron and Yuna had treated Seymour with such disrespect. _"I'll have to talk to Yuna about this" _although this was his chance to go up to the Maester and ask him his question. He quietly walked up to Seymour who currently had his back towards the besaidian. "Eh…Maester Seymour?" he said in almost a whisper. Seymour turned to face him and urged him to continue "I was wondering why you're lordship is here supporting the crusaders if they're using Machina which is forbidden". Seymour sighed "The al bhed and the crusaders are working together to rid Spira of Sin, It may be Sacrilegious but there intentions are pure, and I Seymour Guado a Maester of Yevon wish them well in their endeavor".

Wakka scratched his head in obvious confusion _"Huh?" _ "But using Machina, That's bad isn't it?". Seymour shrugged "Then pretend you didn't see it". Wakka gasped "Beg you're pardon but I don't think that's something a Maestor should say". Seymour had obviously lost interest in the conversation and started to walk away "Then pretend you didn't hear it" he called back to Wakka.

Rikku grumbled slightly as she rolled over. And was surprised when her hand hit something soft _"huh" _she opened her tired eyes and was greeted by two blurry faces _"Where am I" _she obviously wasn't on the Highroad any more. One of the faces moved closer and she then felt a force pushing her down. Not having any energy to fight back Rikku fell back into the bed "Paine she's waking up" she head a familiar voice say. Rikku shifted a little under the figures force. Her eyesight was clearing up a little and she saw the other face get closer to her "Well what do you want me to do I'm a recorder not a doctor". She heard the other voice grumble "Go get a potion" it barked at this 'Paine'. Rikku heard the clomping of boots and assumed that Paine was doing what she was told. Rikku felt the pressure on her shoulder disappear and assumed whoever had been on her had just moved. "Cid's girl can you hear me?" it asked her.

Rikku felt her stomach grumble _"Nooooo" _she screamed mentally "G…Gippal" she said willing herself to sit up. Her eyesight was still a little fuzzy but she could still see his smirk "The one and only" he answered. Rikku grumbled and fell back into the bed. She heard the sounds of boots walking closer and assumed that this Paine was back. Rikku lifted herself back up to see if at least this Paine guy was cute.

Yuna pulled Tidus until she was sure Seymour was gone. She could hear the blitzer's complaints and stopped at the Highroad's fork. Yuna turned around to see that Tidus was frowning at her. Not knowing why he would be looking at her like that she gave him a slight look of confusion "What's wrong" she asked. Tidus sighed "Nothing" he answered "I just don't like that guy". Yuna nodded in agreement _"He can be pretty creepy". _They then heard a rustling sound in the rocks behind them followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. "Son of a shoopuf that hurt" they heard someone mumble. Tidus unsheathed Brotherhood and walked towards the rocks "Whose there" he called.

A funny little man came out of the shadows. A back pack slung around his shoulders and a weird little hat placed on his head. He bowed at Yuna and Tidus causing most of the stuff in his back pack to fall to the ground. Yuna stared at the man _"He seems familiar?" _the man picked up his stuff and stood back up. He noticed that Tidus had his blade drawn and flinched somewhat "No need to get violent mates the names Oaka merchant extraordinaire" his face fell "Well soon to be Merchant extraordinaire." Yuna let out a squeal _"Oaka". _This resulted in confused looks from Tidus and Oaka. Yuna shut her trap and watched as Oaka made a statement about Tidus's clothes which resulted in a sly remark from Tidus. Finally Tidus asked him why he had been hiding in those rocks in the first place. Oaka nearly shrugged and cocked his head towards the crusaders "I was just trying to avoid them bunch, seems they got some grand operation going" Oaka smiled "This kind of stuff is good for business".

Paine entered the room to see Rikku and noticed the blondes face drop once she got a good look at Paine. This resulted in Paine raising a eyebrow in warning at the al bhed. But she didn't seem to notice and turned her attention back towards Gippal. "Where am I" she asked him. Paine exited when she heard Gippal started to explain there location. She walked out of the agency and towards Nooj. Who was standing on the cliff watching the sun set. Paine walked up next to him and stood beside him. The two didn't say anything for quiet awhile until finally Paine decided to break the silence "So what are we going to do?". Nooj shook his head "Honestly I don't kn…" Nooj never got to finish his sentence. A loud crash interrupted him mid sentence. They turned around to see Rikku bolting out of the agency with Gippal hot on her trail. He was hollering and screaming for her to wait. Nooj and Paine looked at each other briefly before setting out on trying to catch up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay here's an update for you guys. I gotta make this quick cause I'm sleepy and cranky anyways thanks for you're gracious reviews and please review and I gotta get some sleep any ways enjoy the chapter and sorry if it sux-ZeroX20


	27. Badfish

A Second Chance Ch.27

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: I skipped the part where the group climbs to where the operation was being held cuz I didn't really have anything for that part

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rikku tried her best to outrun the miraculously fast Gippal. But her attempts were in vain and he soon caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She instantly tried to struggle against the man and sent a fist colliding with his jaw. The male albhed grumbled and let the albhed go momentarily.

Rikku pushed Gippal's body off of her and scrambled onto her feet. She didn't get real far because she then felt another body pin her to the ground. This time it turned out to be Paine and she also seemed to have a better grip than Gippal. "Don't even think about it blondie" the warrior growled as she saw Rikku make for another hit "If you hit me in the jaw I'll break yours". The blonde instantly stopped squirming she didn't know why but something told her this lady was true to her word.

When Gippal stopped complaining about his 'broken' jaw they got the two together and sat them on the grass like two disobedient children. Rikku was giving a rather noticeable pout to the rest of the Crimson Squad members but they ignored her. Eventually Nooj started the interrogation "Okay so what was that about?". Rikku grumbled something that sounded like "Stupid Gippal" but she was ignored once again.

Eventually Gippal stopped massaging his jaw and looked to the rest of his squad members "She told me she was going to sneak past the guards at the operation". Rikku scoffed "Tattle Tale" she murmured. Paine raised an eyebrow at the blonde "What are you five" she grunted "Although he does have a point Rikku, if they see Albheds sneaking past the guards chances are they'll kill you".

Rikku's eyes lowered towards the ground "But I have to get across" she whined "I have to save my cousin from killing herself". This sentence was answered with confused looks from the rest of the crimson squad "Huh?" Baralai finally said. Rikku gave them all confused looks but it finally broached upon her that they obviously didn't know who her cousin was "My cousin is Yuna Ishii" she said.

Baralai's eyes widened "Yuna as in Lord Braska's daughter?" his voice sounded like it was dripping with excitement. Rikku gave Baralai an unsure look but nodded. Baralai mouth snapped shut to probably conceal the squeal that wanted to come out of his mouth "Lord Braska is my hero" his voice almost sounded as high itched as Rikku's "It would be an honor to meet Lady Yuna". Rikku turned to look at Gippal a look of confusion evident on her face. "Is this guy for real?" she whispered. Gippal nodded.

Paine was ready to slap some of the already needed sense into Baralai but he soon stopped his weird movements and turned away from the rest of the group obviously embarrassed they saw that side of him. "As I was saying" Rikku finally continued although she was still giving Baralai awkward looks "I need to get to the Moonflow". "You can't" Nooj finally said "We can't even get in and were part of this operation".

A slight look of disappointment came across Rikku's face "Well I was going to go see if there was some way to get in but…" she shot Gippal a poisonous look "Poindexter here blitz tackled me". Gippal shot Rikku a look as well "Cut me some slack I did save you" he argued back.

Paine sighed as the two blondes soon got into a shouting contest. She glanced at Nooj who seemed to be taking something into consideration she then realized what. "You aren't really thinking of sneaking in there are you?" she asked. There leader nodded his head "I think I remember seeing a something that might…" **"OW" **Nooj was interrupted by a shout by Gippal.

They looked at the two blondes to see that Gippal was holding his hand over his eyepatch. He pointed an accusing finger at Rikku "She pulled it" he said. Rikku merely scoffed "Well you were acting like an idiot" she answered. "Well at least I don't take naps on the Highroad" he shot back. "I wasn't taking a nap, I told you I passed out" they were about to get back into a argument if Paine hadn't stepped in "Well you two shut up" she finally shouted at the bickering two.

A chuckled escaped Nooj's lips as he saw the two once again look at the ground like punished children "Listen you two I think I know how to get pass the guards". Rikku's head instantly shot up "Really?" she squealed.

"_Okay I know something doesn't feel right" _Tidus shivered as they walked up into the cliff where the operation was going to take place. Beside him was Yuna who didn't look like she was really enjoying this at all. His attention soon wandered over to Wakka who walked ahead of the group and was now examining a canon looking Machina.

Tidus was going to ask if Wakka held some sort of fascination towards Machina. But was silenced when the besaidian kicked the Machina and grumbled something about how stupid it was before sending it a swift kick. Tidus frowned in slight confusion when he saw this but his answer soon came in the form of Lulu.

The mage had walked next to Tidus and seen the whole scene with Wakka. She had seen the confusion on Tidus's face and decided to at least fill him in. "Chappu died fighting with a Machina weapon" she averted her eyes when she felt Tidus's gaze fall upon her. She hoped he didn't see the hurt she was hiding from the memory and from how Wakka was acting. She was grateful when she felt Tidus's attention being pulled to someone else.

She then switched her attention back towards Wakka who was currently massaging his now sore foot. A sigh escaped the mage's mouth as she shook her head in disappointment. They had both dealt with Chappu's death in different ways. She blocked her emotions out from the rest and will not let them collide with her better judgment. Wakka felt it right to shift the blame to someone else. She knew the besaidian hid things under his cheerful exterior maybe…that was why she had been so angered when he first arrived with Wakka. She had thought he was trying to replace Chappu.

A sly grin came upon her face as she looked towards the blonde who at this moment was bothering Sir Auron. She shook her head and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from her lips as she compared Chappu to Tidus. They were very alike in some ways but Chappu seemed a little more aware of the things that went on around him. Not to mention Tidus eats way more than Chappu ever did.

The mage soon watched in open amusement as Auron pushed the blonde aside to walk into a large tent. Although he was a little miffed Tidus soon followed pursuit. Lulu shook her head and tried her best to wipe the smirk off her face _"That blonde is a bad influence on me" _she soon followed the rest of the group into the tent.

"So what's the plan are we going to use Rikku as a diversion" Gippal implied as they walked closer to the gate. This prompted a not so light punch from the female al bhed "Stop saying that" she growled. Paine just rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Nooj who was studying a slab of rock Paine frowned _"Don't tell me he's losing it too" _she was starting to wonder if Rikku's airhead was contagious "_First Gippal then Baralai and now Nooj_". The warrior shook her head in exasperation _"Yevon I hope I never act like that". _

The warrior watched her captain in interest even when she heard Gippal get a good slap from Rikku. Well she was tempted to turn around when she heard Baralai come to Gippal's defense only to get slapped as well. But to her amazement Nooj soon found a small crevice on the rock and soon pulled a bit of it out revealing to them a small hole. The group behind them soon stopped their fighting to look at what Nooj found.

Paine's eyes narrowed on her captain "You knew that was there" she asked "And you didn't tell us?". The captain smirked at the warrior "My father was a merchant so we would sometimes travel" he gestured to the hole "I used to play in this when I was younger, but it was too small for any of us to crawl in…" his voice trailed off and he suddenly looked at a nervous Rikku "…Until now".

Rikku's eyes widened at what Nooj said and she turned a violent pale "WHAT" she squealed "I don't want to crawl in a small scary hole" she said backing away from all of them "There has to be another way in". To her surprise Paine was the one who nodded "Of course there is" she answered. Rikku's face instantly lit up in relief _"I think I'm going to like this girl"._ A smirk then appeared on Paine's face "But I doubt you'll like flashing all the guards while we sneak in". Once again Rikku's face fell _"Then again I might not like her so much"._

Yuna let a small smile grace her face as she watched Tidus. Who was currently trying to get Kimahri to actually say a word to him but was only getting a good swatting at by some very large paws. She knew she shouldn't be smiling for she knew what was going to happen but…she couldn't help it. Tidus was just so childish and very gifted at entertaining himself when he was bored although he amused himself by annoying everyone else.

Finally she saw that Kimahri had enough of the blonde and walked away from him. Leaving a pouting Tidus in his wake that was until he turned around and saw Yuna staring at him. _"Oh…Poopie"_ Her blonde stalker soon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Which surprised Yuna a little she was expecting something along the lines of a noogie or something like that. She was about to voice this when she noticed his face looked almost sorrowful. That was when she realized it Tidus wasn't bored or playful he was just trying his best to hide it from everyone else.

Yuna's eyes fell down upon his chest where she soon buried he face. She didn't like this side of Tidus back in her pilgrimage Tidus always voiced the way he felt. That was one of the things Yuna liked about him the way he had the courage to get what he felt out into the world. Yuna however was quite different from that. She kept her silence when she knew she shouldn't and even tolerated it when people made her decisions for her.

A sigh escaped her lips as she buried her face into Tidus's arm. She especially made sure her feelings for Tidus were hidden. She would constantly ignore the pleasant little tingles that came from when he was around her or the feeling of euphoria she felt knowing that he was so close when she needed him. No…she voiced her feelings when it was too late and she always regretted it.

She felt Tidus's body shift around her and she looked up to see his eyes staring at her "Yuna" his voice was almost a low seductive whisper "Are you Okay?". A slight smile came across Yuna's face as she nodded her head. Of course she'll regret her first pilgrimage but…now she had a chance to make it all better and possibly keep the blonde blitzer she loves. "Yeah" she whispered back "I've never been better".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay…you might want to know why I haven't updated…Well I for the last few weeks ive been in summer school trying to earn some DESPERATELY needed credits so I thought it would be better if I didn't distract myself. Anyways this chapter is like a little filler for what comes next and all that I apologize again for not updating but im out of school for awhile so ill try my best to update more frequently. Oh yeah PLEASE REVIEW you don't want to see me cry cuz it aint pretty. Oh and one more thing I got a bashing in my last chapter by an oh so nice reviewer and it came to my attention that Yuna is out of character and I will admit she is and I really don't care its my story and thats what i think she would do it might be wrong for all i know but im not going to change it second i admit i do need a beta reader because i dont want to edit my stories so if any one is interested tell me in someway. I will tolerate bashings but atleast have the nerve to sign with youre penname and not anonymous because then atleast I know it aint someone whose just trying to piss me off. So "In awe of your talent…not" if youre reading this thank you for your review and do not call my story Shit if you don't like it DON'T READ IT damn well bye-ZeroX20


	28. Sweet Dreams

A Second Chance Ch.28

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

_She tried her best to focus on the old townswoman in front of her. But she could feel his eyes boring into he. Finally she turned around and saw that he was indeed looking at her from within the Aurochs huddle. A small smile appeared on her face and she lifted her hand and waved at him. _

_He then noticed he was staring so he diverted his eyes back into the group. A light blush soon appeared on his cheeks as he tried his best not to give her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. Yuna chuckled and looked back towards the woman in front of her. The woman was talking about some of the old summoners that she had seen and met over the years. _

_The young summoner soon heard someone walking up to them. Looking back up she noticed it was the blonde haired boy. He stood there looking absolutely baffled in why he came over to her. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could someone else shouted something "You Heathen" the old man beside her had shouted. The woman in front of her even joined in "Stay away from the summoner!". The boy backed away from the group not really knowing how to respond. _

_One of the village children chose that moment to run up to him and kick him on the shin "You're a bad man," the child said. The blonde haired boy looked hurt in the very least. His shoulders sagged and he started to walk away. Seeing this Yuna quickly made it to her feet "Wait!" she said. _

_The boy stopped and turned towards her. Before Yuna could walk over to him she felt a slight pull on her hand. Looking down she saw that it was the woman "Lady Yuna be careful," she whispered in clear fear for her life. A small smile graced the summoner's face as she looked down upon the woman "But it was my fault to begin with," the woman slowly let go of her hand and allowed her to walk towards the strange young man._

_She stopped right in front of him. He had a look that could only be described as pure confusion and for some reason it seemed to suit him well "I'm Yuna," she said. A smile came across the boy's face "Tidus." he responded._

_Yuna nodded as she took in his name "Thank you for you're help earlier," she said not really knowing what else to say. Tidus's hand slowly came up to scratch the back of his head "I'm sorry about that," once again a slight blush crept upon his face "Wasn't that…Wasn't I not supposed to…Guess I kind of overreacted"._

_Sensing that he was once again feeling guilty Yuna stopped him in his babbling "Oh, no. I…was over confident," well she had been. She had walked into that chamber with her head held high and full of the possibilities that laid before her._

_The two soon stood there in uncomfortable silence as they each thought desperately for a topic to talk about. Finally Tidus spoke up "Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing."_

_In an act of pure excitement Yuna clamped her hand on to his arm "Really?" she asked. Her bi-colored eyes brimming with pride and excitement "Do you think I could become high summoner?". Although he was once again nervous Tidus managed a stiff nod. _

_Upon seeing what she was doing Yuna took her hands off his and backed away with a blush creeping on her cheeks. They once again stood there not being able to say anything to one another. "Lady Yuna," a small child came up and pulled on the bottom of her skirt "Come play with me some more." The summoner kneeled until she was eye level with the child "Ok" she said as she nodded._

_Bringing herself to her feet she once again turned towards Tidus "So, tomorrow then". A look of confusion appeared on Tidus's face "Tommorow?" he said sounding like the word was entirely new to him. Yuna nodded "We're going on the same boat aren't we?" she had been sure that Wakka had said that they we're riding the same boat. Although he still looked confused Tidus responded "Oh, really?"_

"_We can talk more" she said feeling somewhat foolish for it. Although she would never admit it she was really interested in this Tidus "You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" she could tell the last part shocked him. She turned to and began to leave. But she looked back at Tidus one more time before walking away. _

"Position those cannons," a crusader barked as he walked down the line. "I want them pointing towards that sunset." The sound of dozens of cannons being moved soon pierced through the air. Standing next to his cannon a proud Luzzu looked across his company with feeling a mixture of pride and regret. Looking over to his left he could see the Maester's tent where Gatta was hopefully keeping guard. "Luzzu!" someone shouted.

The red haired crusader turned around to see Wakka. A scornful look was plastered across the besaidian's face "What are you doing with that blasphemous contraption, ya?". The crusader chose to ignore the besaidian and just looked out towards the sea. "You know what the teachings say," he heard Wakka say, "You're only condemning the rest of us." Thankfully Luzzu was given the signal by another Crusader telling him that the operation was going to start soon. He turned towards his once friend, "You're going to have to leave Wakka. We're starting." The besaidian gave Luzzu a frown and walked away grumbling to himself. With the Yevon radical gone, Luzzu was ready to focus on what he hoped would be a successful battle.

Auron stood ready as they finally revealed the sinspawn to the public. The monster rammed itself against its cage in hopes of denting it. "We're hoping the spawn will call sin to us," a voice said next to the guardian. Turning his head slightly Auron saw that it was his old time friend Kinoc. The Maester stood beside the guardian staring up at the monster in what looked like open fascination. The guardian scoffed, "Don't worry he'll come." The cage once again rattled as the creature inside tried to get itself out.

Kinoc looked over to one of the guards. "Begin," he ordered. The guard saluted the Maester and ran off. Not soon after bolts of electricity ran all through the cage. The monster's thrashes became more violent and the screech that ran through the air was almost too much to bear. Auron backed away from the cage with his hands over his ears. His one good eye was looking between the Sinspawn and the Crusaders as they struggled to keep the monster inside.

Finally the cage decided it could take no more and with one final thrust a piece of the cage went flying into the air. Everything happened in slow motion for the guardian. The monster used its many legs to crawl out of the cage and into the frantic crusaders. It swung its shell like hands crushing several crusaders. When the men regained their wits they drew their swords and ran towards the monster. But to their great misfortune the monster's second head spewed out an acid like liquid on the top of their heads. Auron looked in complete horror as the men screeched in pain as their skin practically melted off their bones.

"_That's about enough" _the guardian grabbed his katana and looked around for his fellow guardians but, they weren't anywhere to be found. He knew going in alone would be foolish. But he wasn't going to stand here and watch these people die. And with that registered in his mind Auron broke into a fast sprint towards the monster.

The Sinspawn apparently had seen him coming, for it swung its massive shell at the guardian. Telling by its movements, Auron saw what the monster had planned for him so when it swung its shell at him Auron leaped off the ground and used the shell almost as a step to reach the monster's head. Bringing his katana high over his head Auron brought it down with as much force as he could. The blade sliced through the creature's skin and clear across its throat.

The guardian landed on his feet just beside the monster. Turning back around he saw that the head had not fallen off but blood was spurting out of the second head's throat. The head turned a sickening gray and stopped moving completely. Although the other half of the monster seemed furious about the loss of its counterpart. So before Auron could recover a swift hit by one of the shell hands sent the guardian against the cliff wall.

Auron's back hit the wall with such force that it would've killed any normal man. However, Sir Auron was far from normal. He fell onto his knees as the excruciating pain in his back died down. A blood filled cough came out of his mouth as he once again forced himself to stand up. Looking upon the Sinspawn, hatred boiled inside of the usually stoic man.

He brought his hand up to wipe the blood that was around his mouth. Looking at the blood that was now on his glove the guardian smirked "I bet you're real proud of that" he said to the sinspawn. The monster only stared at him as if daring him to make a move. He used both of his hands to grab the handle of the katana. He closed his eyes and focused on what he must do.

He crouched low then pushed himself off the ground. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he twirled his katana in mid air so the tip was towards the ground. When he came back down to the ground he sank the blade deep into the ground. The end result was that the ground rumbled and split it caused the spawn to temporarily lose its focus allowing Auron a brief moment to attack.

He ran as fast his feet could carry him towards the spawn. The monster wasn't expecting it but it was already too late for the creature to shield it self. Auron ran between the flailing hands and up to its center. He jammed his katana deep into the monster's core. The monster let out a horrible screech as its green blood squirted out of its head.

The guardian only sank his blade deeper into the monster. He then twisted the blade making more of the foul blood squirt all over him. Finally the body fell lifelessly to the ground and Auron pulled out his blade. "SIN!" someone had screamed. Auron slowly turned around to see that his old friend had indeed decided to join this party.

"LULU,WAKKA,SIR AURON!" Yuna took a deep breath "KIMAHRI!" She and Tidus had been separated from the rest of the group and they couldn't really see anything in this all this chaos. She felt someone give her shoulder a quick yank making way for the panicking crusader who whooshed passed her.

She turned to see Tidus's gloved hand looking on her shoulder. "Yuna, look…" he told her while he pointed out towards the sea. Yuna quickly whirled around to see that Sin had indeed come…again. A cold feeling hit her as she saw the monster send out its thousands of spawns and creatures. _"No…" _she watched as the chocobo riders once again clashed with the creatures that were in the sea. _"Please not again…"_ She watched in horror as the al bhed tried to destroy Sin with a ray gun_"I cant watch this not again" _she turned around and buried herself into Tidus's arms.

The blonde's vision however didn't move from the scene. His hold on Yuna only tightened as the gun fell. He noticed that Sin was still not done with its attack "Oh no…" his vision went white as an incredible force hit him and Yuna. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was a voice that he knew couldn't be who he though it was, _"How'd you get yourself a girlfriend, you can't even kick a ball!"_

Paine, Nooj and Gippal looked into the hole. They were waiting for Rikku who had climbed in there about twenty minutes ago. A loud rumble soon erupted knocking all four of them on their asses.

It was soon followed by a squeal. The first one to get on his feet was Gippal who ran peered over the gate and saw that the guard wasn't even there anymore. But a screaming Rikku was now hauling ass passed the gate and towards them.

The blonde stopped infront of them her hair a mess and she looked pretty scratched up. **"F…Fiends!" **she screamed at them. Paine pushed passed her and looked out into the battle field. If it were possible she turned a shade whiter "Oh My Yevon…". It was a massacre she saw the bodies of her once comrades floating in the ocean. **"PAINE" **she heard someone scream. But it was already too late Paine saw her entire world turn white before finally losing consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well here's the latest chapter to A Second Chance for all of you. I'd like to thank my new Beta Reader Spades for checking it for me and well I hope you all like it. Oh yeah for all of you wondering whats with the beginning I just felt like putting it in there I don't really know why but its just that is one of my favorite parts in FFX and I just couldn't lose it well I hope it doesn't bother you guys or anything PLEASE REVIEW well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	29. Paschendale

A Second Chance Ch. 29

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

---

A small hand moved over the soft sand. Followed by a slight movement from a small blonde girl whose body was half covered in the sand. With a groan and a mumble her green crystal eyes opened to a sight almost too horrible to imagine. Although her vision was still a bit foggy and her head felt like it was going to explode Rikku still saw the carnage that was in front of her. Her green eyes widened to an almost impossible point which was soon followed by a silent scream.

Shaking herself out of the sand the young al bhed crawled her way to the nearest person. To her horror it was a young al bhed mechanic who had a mean gash coming out of his side. But it seems he was still alive even though his face was a ghostly pale. Rikku crawled to the young al bhed's side and gave his wounds a quick scan tears were now streaming down her face as she looked upon his gruesome faith. The al bhed couldn't be much older than her.

Leaning over him Rikku looked at his face to see that he had been watching her every mood through his weak green eyes. Rikku shuddered a bit as her hand came up to brush some sand off the al bhed man's face. The man shivered at her touch "Ramb Sa" he whispered his pale lips trembling as the cold started to spread across his body. An incredible feeling of self loathing came across Rikku as his words hit her "E Lyhd" she whispered averting her eyes away from the man "Es Cunno".

She didn't hear a response from the man. She hesitantly looked back at him to see that his body had gone still and his green eyes had stopped blinking as they continued their eternal gaze at the young al bhed. "Vunkeja Sa" she whispered once again as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Slowly she raised her hand and brushed the side of his face before shutting his eyelids forever. Rikku screamed then crying into the great sea of bodies that were all around her. Her body trembled as sobs racked through her burying her face into her hands she wished for relief a sanctuary away from the hell she calls home.

A soft pat on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Rikku took her face out of her palms and looked up to see an older man standing over her. The blonde looked at the man in what seemed like a stupor. Something about him seemed so familiar a red bandana was tied around his jet black hair his left hand was covered in some very dark armor. He had a beard and a mustache both looked unkempt. A strange symbol was tattooed on his chest and a small sad smile was on his face.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked his voice sounding sad and tired. Rikku wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up at the man in shock. _"Doesn't he see all this" _Rikku's eyes lowered to the soft sand where they stayed "Sin…Sin killed these people". She heard a sigh come from the man as he sat down next to her "Well Sin does a lot of terrible things" he said "That's why these people tried to kill it". Rikku's hand dug into the soft sand as she fought against the emotional outburst that was just itching to come out of her. Her eyes snapped shut as tears once again collected in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry no…only baby's cry and she isn't a baby anymore.

She once again felt the man's hand rest softly upon her shoulders. Rikku couldn't take it anymore she leaned against the man and cried into his shoulder. A whirlwind of pent up emotions surged through her body releasing themselves in mournful cries and sobs. The man tensed up for a bit as if not knowing exactly what to do in this situation but she soon felt his hand softly rubbing her back in a show of comfort. "There, there" his rough voice whispered "Don't cry Tidus".

"_Tidus?" _Rikku lifted her head from the man's shoulder and looked at him in confusion. The man looked just as shocked as her but before Rikku could question him on this a familiar voice came from behind her **"Rikku" **turning around she could see Gippal sloshing through the sand in haste to reach her. Looking back towards the man Rikku saw that he was no longer there almost as if he disappeared into thin air.

Paine's eyes slowly opened as she felt a soft weight being pressed against her stomach. Grumbling a bit she gave saw that there was some blonde guy sprawled across over her. She gave the blonde a firm push and he grumbled in annoyance. As much as Paine enjoyed being used as a pillow she really couldn't feel her legs so in an act that really didn't bother her to do. The whit haired girl hit the man across his face hoping that it would wake up this sleeping beauty.

She heard him hiss a bit as he slowly picked himself up "Ow…" he whined. He looked towards Paine with a small frown on his face "What was that for?" he asked. Although he was now awake the blonde had yet to move from his position and he was starting to get on Paine's last nerve "MOVE" she growled. Realization seemed to dawn on the blonde as he quickly scrambled off of the pissed woman and into the sand.

Paine sighed in relief as she felt her sore muscles come back to life. Looking back at the blonde she saw that he was currently looking around and by the looks of it he didn't seem too happy with what he saw. Hesitantly looked at their surroundings to see what she hoped was just a nightmare. _"A Massacre" _that was the only thing she could think of as she saw the bodies of her comrades. Some of them still moving as life left them. It was almost too much for Paine to bare she quickly looked away from the horrific scene and shut her eyes _"Yevon give me strength" _she could hear the blonde getting up and opened her eyes to look at him.

He was standing next to Paine looking down upon her in what looked like concern. He kneeled down next to her "Are you alright" he said scanning her body for anything that could be marked as threatening. Paine grumbled but didn't really respond. She really hated it when other people assumed she was completely helpless. So giving the blonde a soft push away the warrior picked herself up from the sand and stood on her weary legs. "I 'm fine" she said balancing herself. The blonde seemed satisfied and shrugged before looking back towards the horrific scene. He seemed to had seen something of interest because he soon started jogging towards a certain direction.

Feeling a bit left out Paine decided to trail behind the blonde just to see what he was up too. Stating on a fast walk the warrior saw that the blonde had stopped at what seemed like a brunette haired bush. She saw the blonde's face take on a look of worry as he wrapped his arms around what seemed like the brunette's waist and pulled it right out of the sand. He then laid her down on the soft sand looking a bit lost on the whole concept of healing a wounded person.

Paine finally reached the two and stopped at the woman's side. _"Well atleast she's still alive" _the rise and fall of the young woman's chest was he proof that she was still breathing and not yet another victim of Sin. "Can you help her?" she looked towards the blonde who was staring back at her. His face still showed the deep worry that he no doubt had for this woman. So with a small nod and a smirk Paine knelt down and reached into a pouch that was strapped to her side "Of Course" she answered.

--

Blackness.

That has been what Auron has been staring at for the last hour in a half. And to tell you the truth this unsent has seen better days. You see unlike everyone else Auron didn't get hit by the attack per say. He however was catapulted back by the sheer force of it. Slamming into a wall where the force of his hit made several rocks and such come down and bury the samurai. Of course if it had been a truly 'alive' man it would've had obviously killed him but it seems being unsent has its advantages.

So here is our master swordsman grumbling to himself about how he was going to make a certain black haired blitz player pay for this. To make the whole thing worse the ancient guardian was pretty sure he was sitting on a couple rocks that which were a bit…uncomfortable to say the least. This whole predicament left Auron in a peculiar dilemma. How was he going to get out of this?

He couldn't exactly scream for help. For two reasons one he was pretty sure everyone near him was no longer able to help and two begging for help wasn't exactly this mans forte. His voice was far too deep and mellow to reach any one far or semi far for that matter. No. He'll need another way to reach help… "Sir Auron?" …Or maybe he'll just have a stroke of dumb luck. The gruff voice was a very welcomed thing to Aurons' ears "Kimahri" he answered "Is that you".

The voice took awhile to answer "Yes" it answered "Does Sir Auron need Kimahri's help". If Auron had been a religious man this would be the part where he would thank Yevon. "Yes" came his quick response "Yes I do".

Soon sounds of Kimahri grunting and growling filled Auron's ears they were soon followed by the sound of rocks being thrown against the hard ground. After a minute or two of this a crack of light soon shined through the darkness and a furry face soon came into Auron's view.

It took several more minutes for the ronso to move all the heavy rocks from the warrior monk. And when he finally did remove all of them he helped the guardian onto his feet and gave him a firm pat on the back.

Although the pat on the back was a friendly one it still stung a bit. However ignoring the pain Auron focused on the scene that was in front of them. It really did pain the old guardian to see such a massacre so many young and strong people. However he had no time to mourn their losses they had a pilgrimage to accomplisSo with a nod towards the ronso behind him. Sir Auron stepped onto the beach's soft sand and with Kimahri following behind him the two started on their path to finding their group.

---

Translations:

Ramb Sa: Help Me  
E Lyhd: I Cant  
Es Cunno: Im Sorry  
Vunkeja Sa: Forgive Me

Well here u guys go sorry for the damn delay. Also for those of you who don't figure it out the blonde boy and brunette girl are Tidus and Yuna just saying it so no one gets confused or anything.  
Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW- ZeroX20


	30. Ava Adore

A Second Chance Ch.30

Disclaimer: I don't own _Anything_

_Knock…knock_

_Someone lightly knocked upon the summoner's door. The summoner herself was currently reading a rather interesting romance novel when she was interrupted by whoever it was at her door. Setting down her novel, the chestnut haired girl got up from her seat and opened the door. She was greeted by the dark figure of her black mage guardian who at this moment looked a bit upset about something. "The boys," the summoner said before the mage even got a word in._

_The mage nodded. "They went and gotten themselves into a competition," she said as she grabbed a persistent strand of her hair and threw it behind her ear. "They competed over who can drink the most and are now plastered." The summoner sighed, "where are they now, Lulu?" The guardian pointed over to the side of the building and allowed the summoner to come out a bit and look to see what it was._

_Standing there giggling like a bunch of adolescent school girls was none other than Tidus and Wakka. The two were currently snickering about nothing in particular it seemed. "I'm going to need your help in taking them to their rooms, Yuna," the summoner heard Lulu say. Turning back towards her guardian, Yuna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What about Kimahri?" she asked the older woman. _

_Lulu shook her head "He went to sleep around an hour ago," the mage looked towards the two drunks and once again shook her head in disappointment. "And if there's one thing I've learned from Kimahri, it is never to wake a sleeping Ronso," so with that said Lulu grabbed the young summoner and directed her towards the two men. Letting go of Yuna, the mage went and grabbed Wakka, the bigger of the two. Slinging his big arm over her shoulder, Lulu groaned a bit as the big blitz player used her as support._

_With a few mumbles of payback the mage started to direct the man towards his tent on the other side of the camp — leaving Yuna with the other drunk. Turning towards the blonde she saw that he was currently in the midst of looking at his palm as if it were the most important thing in Spira. A small somewhat goofy smile was on his face and his eyes twinkled as he flexed the palm. The summoner couldn't help but smile a little. He reminded her of a child._

_Walking over to the blitz player, she gave him a light tap on the shoulder. The blonde turned towards Yuna as if he obviously hadn't seen her before. "Hi," he said simply. His eyelids shutting half way and his hands doing awkward movements "Hi there Yuna," Was he repeating himself?_

_The brunette gave him an acknowledging smile before putting his arm around her shoulder. The blonde grumbled something as he shifted his weight towards the brunette. Saying that the blonde was a bit heavy would be an understatement and in turn, the poor summoner almost fell to the hard ground. However she managed to get Tidus to stand a bit straighter by taking some of his weight off of her. Then together they took an unsteady step towards Tidus' room which was quite a ways._

_The whole trip there was full of Tidus' laughter. It seems he was trying to tell Yuna of the days when he was in Zanarkand, and the fun they would have when they got there…the summoner remained quiet through all of it; only looking up at him as he tried to illustrate the inside of a certain building with his free hand. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. He made her so happy._

_Finally they reached Tidus' tent. And once again the poor summoner had to struggle as she tried to open his tent door with a certain blonde now leaning all his weight against her small frame. Finally, the flap that served as a door fell open and Yuna helped her guardian inside. The two of them stumbled towards the bed and somewhat roughly, the summoner shoved Tidus upon it. The blitzer landed on the bed face down. And for awhile he stayed like that not moving an inch._

_Eventually Yuna started to think he had merely fell asleep, but the blitzer then rolled over and with a bit of trouble, he sat up. Edging himself to the end of the bed the blonde threw his feet over the edge and soon tried to untie his boots. Yuna however stood there and watched as Tidus successfully managed to miss his laces a few times. The blonde soon grumbled, swearing off all shoes and once again tried to untie his boots._

_Seeing that he'd had enough trouble, Yuna decided to help. She kneeled in front of him and gently brushed away his hands — the knots were easy enough. A simple pull and they fell apart. She was about half way done with the second knot when…"That's why I like you, Yuna," Tidus' voice came down from above her "You're so helping…" The brunette's hands stopped completely. Did she just hear him right?_

"_Wh…what did you say?" came her shaky response. Raising her face a bit, she could see that Tidus was peering down at her. He blinked a few times, his eyes showing the obvious confusion he was going through. "I said," his words were a bit slurred, "that's why I like you because you're so helping." He blinked once again seeing as she was still looking at him pretty strangely. "I'm trying to say I think you're a good person."_

_Realization finally dawned upon Yuna. "Oh," was her soft response. Sighing slightly stood back up "You could probably just kick your shoes off now," she then left the tent in haste. She could feel the heat collecting at her face, and she definitely didn't want to blush in front of him. Running into her tent, she quickly put up her door and jumped upon her bed. She could feel her heart pounding wildly within her chest. _

_A boy had never told her those words before. And especially not boys like Tidus. She allowed her delicate hands to roam the soft surface of her bed, and eventually, they came in contact with her book. Lifting her head up, the brunette brought the novel towards her and looked at its cover. She'd read it a hundred times but it was still her favorite book… because she knew that no matter what, it was always going to be a happy ending._

_The same, unfortunately, couldn't be said for her life…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bi-colored eyes blinked… then squinted a bit as the unforgiving sun shined brightly at them. Lifting her left hand, the brunette shielded her eyes away from the ball of fire. Two shadows soon appeared within her vision. Although she was still a bit groggy and her vision was still a bit fuzzy, she was pretty sure she knew the blonde headed shadow. "Tidus?" she groaned as she blinked the fuzziness out of her eyes.

A hand wrapped itself around the back of her head. And very gently she was lifted from the sand into a somewhat sitting position. The brunette shook her head a bit hoping it would clear itself. But it still seems that her senses were a bit off. Looking towards the blonde in front of her, Yuna saw a sad smile spread across his face. "How do you feel?" he asked. The brunette blinked, she tilted her head to the side a bit. "I…" she yawned, "…feel very sleepy."

Someone moved beside her. Tidus' eyes wandered over to whoever it was. "That's to be expected," a familiar voice hit Yuna's ears, "the potion is acting as a painkiller, so that is pretty much the side effect." A white haired girl came into Yuna's view. Now if this had been normal, Yuna she would've instantly recognized this woman. However in her current state, Yuna wouldn't recognize Sin if it came up and bit her in the derriere.

So with that being said the summoner raised her hand and waved. "Hi," she said simply. The girl gave her a bit of a nod before continuing her conversation with Tidus.

Yuna tried her best to listen in on what they were saying…but for some reason her hearing was slowly lowering it self. All she could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Her eye lids soon started to feel extremely heavy. Slowly blinking took a lot more energy than it was supposed to…

Paine watched in open amusement as the brunette girl fell back into the sand, soft snores exiting out of her mouth. Looking back towards the blonde, the warrior saw that he was currently scooting himself closer to the currently sleeping brunette.

The warrior sighed. She hated being the third wheel. But as she turned to look back into the sea of bodies around them, Paine decided that at the moment she really didn't want to be walking through it alone.

Steel toed boots kicked through the bloody sand, trailing behind the boots was the end of a red suit that swept lightly over the dirt. Behind them were two furry blue feet. They stopped at a certain spot, looking down at a fallen figure. The legendary Guardian Auron knelt over and inspected the body. "Such a pity," a voice said behind them.

The two turned their heads to see a certain blue haired Maester standing behind them. "When the good die young…" the Maester stated simply.

"Hmph," Auron stood up straight. He looked towards Kimahri and could see that the Ronso didn't trust the Guado either. However, Auron shrugged this off; there would be time for fighting later. Turning his body so that he was looking at the Guado completely, he spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kinoc?"

Seymour sighed a bit as he waved his hand. "Alas,"— he looked towards the bodies that were littered across the sea — "it seems the good Maester Kinoc has migrated to a much safer location." The guardian gave the Maester a bit of a glare. "Yet you remain here?" the samurai asked.

The Maester ignored the guardians glare, shifting his body towards the sea of bodies and water before them. "It's is my duty as a Maester of Yevon to be here"— he gave Auron a side glance— "I must show courage in these darkest of times—" The blue haired Maester's spiel was cut off by another "Hmph" from the elder guardian. Turning his head slightly, Seymour was able to see the Ronso and guardian both walking away from him. Auron turned his head slightly, "If you want to show Spira your courage…" he said back to the Maester, "…be in the front lines the next time you plan an operation against Sin." He then turned his head and continued walking through the fallen soldiers, never once looking back at the blue haired Maester.

"_So soft…_" the Besaidian turned his head a bit as he sighed into his soft pillows. He had just woken up just a little while ago and to his surprise, he found himself in a very comfortable place. Wakka almost refused to open his eyes since maybe he wouldn't like what lay just on the other side of his eye lids. _"Maybe I'm dead," _he pondered to himself. If he was, then well…he was enjoying it… that was until his pillows moved slightly. "Hmmmm," a soft feminine moan hit his ears. It was soon followed by more movement. "Wha…Wakka?" a familiar voice hit the orange haired blitzer's ears. It was soon followed by an even louder "**Wakka!**"

The blitzer opened his eyes…and soon wished he hadn't. Realization hit him as he saw what his 'pillows' really were. Immediately he sat up as he looked upon what he had been laying on for the last hour or so… there, almost directly underneath him laid a very…exposed Lulu. Her top had been pushed down in what seemed to be Wakka's constantly snuggling against it. The mage's right arm soon tried to cover her exposed chest as she glared daggers at the unsuspecting male. Wakka's hands came up in a protecting manner as he tried to explain. "It ain't what you think Lu…I…you…" he gulped _"Crap!"_

Lulu lifted her upper body from the floor and whilst still covering her chest the mage screamed, "**You…you…pervert!" **Without warning, her left hand soon made its way towards the Besaidian's face; her palm making contact with his face and making a loud **"Slap" **emit through the air. The Besaidian fell face first into the sand next to him. "Mmmph…mmmph…mmmph," Wakka said into the sand. Fixing her dress the mage sighed. "Apology accepted."

Kimahri's head lifted as he caught a familiar scent among the sea of bodies. Gripping his lance a bit tighter, the Ronso motioned for his partner to stop. Auron did and soon followed the Ronso's view towards two figures that were currently walking towards them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short I know…

But some reviewers really can make an author feel bad for not updating.

And I'm pretty sure some of you think I gave up on this anyways. Well I hope this proves that I haven't

Anyways please Enjoy and Review – ZeroX20


End file.
